


Sur notre conquête de l'Ouest et ce qu'elle nous a apporté

by stickman



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Durin Family, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Graduate School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Literary Theory, M/M, Misunderstandings, New York State, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Burn, Violence, architecture, discussion of suicide
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/pseuds/stickman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo est un étudiant débordé, en première année de doctorat (littérature britannique du XXe siècle), et se trouve avoir une passion pour les structures spatiales dans la narration, une totale absence de capacité à gérer son temps, et un appartement minuscule, avec beaucoup de livres, et très peu de meubles. Il est stressé en permanence, et ne sait pas trop où est sa place. </p><p>Thorin est un étudiant désabusé en dernière année d’architecture, qui, lors de sa dernière année, ne se donne pas la peine de se raser, terrorise ses étudiants et, tant qu’on y est, ses profs avec eux. Comme son travail est impeccable, personne ne peut vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Ce qu’ils peuvent faire, en revanche, c’est le forcer à animer un atelier de design pratique le samedi matin. Se pointer à Milstein à 7.45 le matin suivant, pour essayer de transmettre du savoir dans une pièce où les murs sont couverts de fenêtre alors que le soleil est seulement en train de se lever, bizarrement, ça ne faisait pas partie de la liste de ses priorités. En plus, il n’y a jamais personne. </p><p>Sauf que ce matin, il y a quelqu'un.</p><p>[French translation of "How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us" - incomplete until further notice from translator]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742760) by [stickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/pseuds/stickman). 



> A French translation of "How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us," translated by Don (don.gately.dfw@gmail.com) and uploaded by stickman.

On est presque en avril, ce qui veut dire qu’il lui reste un tout petit peu plus d’un mois avant la fin du semestre, ce qui veut dire que lui, Bilbo Baggins, a complètement et irrévocablement abandonné toute idée de sommeil. Un sacrifice, au sens le plus littéral du terme ; dormir, après la bonne chère, c’est ce qu’il préfère. Puis il y a les livres. Et les pulls. Non, il n’a pas de liste … en tout cas, pas à l’écrit. Si l’on considère que le nord de l’Etat de New York ne voit pas le printemps avant mai, techniquement, c’est toujours un temps à porter des pulls, ce qui est probablement la seule chose qui sauve cette ville. 

En ce dimanche, Bilbo a bien l’intention de ne pas mettre un pied hors de son appartement, et donc son pull du jour est un vieux cardigan bordeaux, avec des manches élimées et la moitié des boutons manquants. Chaque fois qu’il prend un moment pour le réparer, il finit par se convaincre que oui, le trou dans la manche gauche est parfait pour y glisser son pouce, et que de toute façon, on fait bien trop de cas des boutons, et qu’il a son stéréotype à maintenir, celui qui autorise (et exige) ses cheveux constamment en bataille et ses lunettes cerclées d’écaille. 

Là, il devrait être en train de lire, un truc français sur la théorie du spectateur, mais cette semaine s’était révélée être plus longue que de droit, et donc il se prépare une tasse de thé à la place, arrose ses plantes, et envisage de faire une sieste. Il est pratiquement déjà endormi à son bureau lorsque son téléphone se met à sonner. C’est Thorin. Bien sûr. Toujours à faire un texto au lieu d’appeler, même si Bilbo lui a déjà dit au moins cent fois que sa grammaire y est abominable. On en est au stade où Bilbo est absolument convaincu que Thorin ne le fait que pour l’exaspérer. Cette fois, en revanche, les dégâts sont relativement limités. 

« Dîner 7h », il lui demande. Bon. A proprement parler, ce n’est pas une question, c’est une affirmation, parce qu’encore une fois, il y a un léger problème de grammaire et pas de point d’interrogation, pas de virgule de politesse, rien. 

Biblo devrait rester chez lui et devrait vraiment finir ses lectures, mais la perspective de dîner un dimanche soir avec Thorin Ecu-de-chêne est encore tellement neuve dans sa tête (et encore légèrement effrayante), et il se trouve que la résolution du nouvel an de Bilbo (résolution négligée pendant un certain temps et complètement malavisée) était d’être moins timoré (« aventureux », officiellement, mais  _on_ lui a expliqué que l’idée était là) … Il se retrouve donc à répondre « Oui, d’accord. Où ça ? » 

Thorin met une demi-heure à répondre et Bilbo est assis avec un livre sur les genoux, un livre qu’il ne lit pas vraiment, il fixe les mots sur la page et se dit qu’il y a quelque chose d’intrigant dans l’usage des marges et des blancs, quelque chose qui pourrait se transformer en sujet d’article. Au lieu d ‘étudier la structure spatiale dans les textes, il pourrait étudier la structure spatiale des textes eux-mêmes. Bon, c’est probablement l’idée la plus « intello binoclard » de toutes les idées « intello binoclard » qu’il a eues récemment. Thorin répond « ramène le dessert », et ça signifie qu’ils mangent chez lui. Bilbo laisse échapper un soupir. 

Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aime pas aller chez Thorin. C’est confortable, chez lui, bien qu’un peu encombré. Il a une entrée, un canapé, une grande table de cuisine, et des arbres dans la cour et la lumière du soleil, le genre que l’appartement de Bilbo réussit seulement à capturer pendant quelques heures en plein milieu de l’après-midi, pile quand il est en cours. 

C’est simplement que Thorin vit juste à l’extérieur du campus nord, près du lac, à plus d’une heure de marche. Le vélo de Bilbo est debout contre le four à attendre patiemment d’être enfin utilisé, mais une semaine après avoir emménagé ici il avait dû se résoudre au fait que ses jambes et ses poumons n’étaient absolument pas faits pour le défi que la montée de la colline représentait. 

Il répond « Ca marche », et avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de reposer son téléphone, Thorin a répondu. 

« Arrête de soupirer, te vois. T’attraperai en passant. » 

Attraper. Ce type passe vraiment trop de temps avec son chien. Mais ça fait sourire Bilbo, parce que le geste est étonnamment attentif pour Thorin, qui est d’habitude à peu près aussi perceptif qu’un caillou lorsqu’il s’agit de l’humeur des autres. 

Thorin conduit une Volvo rouillée, une camionnette, et il la déteste. C’est le genre de voiture que tout le monde a, celle-là ou une autre qui lui ressemble. Elle n’a qu’un lecteur cassette, et le chauffage est bousillé, et au moins une fois chaque hiver elle se retrouve coincée et il faut la pousser en haut de la colline jusque chez lui. Il n’arrête pas de dire qu’il veut une moto, quelque chose d’élégant et de rapide, et de totalement inutile huit mois dans l’année, comme Bilbo n’arrête pas de lui répéter. 

Le problème est aussi que Bilbo a une peur bleue des motos et rejetterait inflexiblement, obstinément et pour toujours toute tentative de persuasion qui viserait à le faire monter sur une représentante de leur espèce. Y compris celle de Thorin, qui peut se montrer bizarrement enjôleur lorsque ça lui prend. 

Bilbo a encore quelques heures devant lui avant que Thorin arrive, et comme il n’a pas encore complètement perdu le contrôle de sa vie (la pensée positive, la pensée positive, c’est la clé, lui a-t-on dit, même lorsque c’est lui qui se jette une fleur à lui-même), il replie ses jambes sous lui-même et reprend sa lecture. Cinquante pages. Cinquante pages, puis je cuisinerai quelque chose. 

Apparemment, comme motivation, ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Lorsque Thorin finit par arriver, et reste dans la voiture sans s’embêter à monter les marches jusque chez Bilbo parce que le boucan que son vieux tacot fait est suffisamment reconnaissable, il est venu à bout de Rancière et finit tout juste une fournée de muffins à la banane avec un glaçage au fromage à la crème, dont il sait pertinemment que Thorin va se moquer avant d’en engloutir la moitié. 

« Tu sens le fruit », lui dit Thorin lorsqu’il se penche pour ouvrir le côté passager (de l’extérieur, la poignée se coince). 

« Oui, merci, bonjour à toi aussi, et c’est toi qui m’a demandé d’apporter le dessert ». Bilbo réussit à se caser tout pile dans la voiture, toute en sièges étroits et manque de place pour les jambes. Il n’est pas petit à proprement parler. Juste … compact. Thorin, en revanche, doit repousser son siège au maximum et doit quand même se pencher au-dessus du volant, fenêtre ouverte et bras se balançant en dehors en dépit des 4 degrés à l’extérieur, et ses cheveux emmêlés frottent contre le toit. Les B-52 répandent leur incessante joie de vivre par les minuscules haut-parleurs de la Volvo, ce qui est bizarre, même pour Thorin qui est probablement la personne aux goûts musicaux les plus variés que Bilbo ait jamais rencontré. En général, Thorin se contente de renifler et de remarquer que Bilbo devrait sortir plus souvent. Touché. La dispute ne va jamais bien loin, du coup. 

« J’attendais du chocolat. Dehors. » 

Bilbo boucle sa ceinture et le fixe calmement. Thorin est champion dans l’art de garder une expression neutre. Bien que la conception qu’il se fait d’une expression neutre se balade toujours du côté « en colère » de la neutralité. Ils se regardent dans les yeux pendant une minute, puis Thorin secoue la tête et démarre. Du coin de l’œil, Bilbo remarque l’ombre d’un sourire. 

« En plus, le chocolat, tu n’aimes pas ça », dit Bilbo alors que Thorin effectue un demi-tour plutôt serré dans la rue de Bilbo qui est étroite et tordue, et force la Volvo à remonter la colline.  « J’essayais d’être attentionné. C’est toujours mieux que certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas. » 

« Certaines personnes, c’est à dire celles qui viennent en voiture jusque chez toi pour te prendre, pour t’éviter de marcher. »

« Oui, ces personnes-là, exactement. »

« Un manque total de considération. » 

Bilbo navigue des eaux encore inconnues. Si cette scène faisait partie d’un roman qu’il est en train d’écrire, il dirait que les personnages étaient en train de « badiner ». Mais Thorin n’est vraiment pas le genre à « badiner », et Bilbo sait pertinemment qu’il a mis de côté ses manières en société il y a exactement huit mois et dix-sept jours. Ergo, il ne peuvent pas être en train de badiner. Ce qui laisse peu d’options. Et Bilbo n’a envie de s’intéresser à aucune d’entre elles. Il se retrouve à songer à une carte qui pourrait l’aider dans toute cette histoire, à deviner ce qu’il est censé faire. Ce qui s’en rapproche le plus ici, c’est la plaquette de cours du département d’anglais, et les statistiques sur son programme de doctorat, patafixés au mur à côté de son bureau.

Et pourtant, d’une certaine manière, il s’en est sorti. Il a survécu la majeure partie de sa première année dans un programme doctoral de littérature. Personne n’est plus étonné que lui, et Thorin, d’une façon qui a le don de faire se contracter la poitrine de Bilbo s’il s’autorise à y penser trop longtemps, a le culot de ne pas avoir l’air le moins du monde étonné. 

\---

Bilbo emménage en août, et la chaleur de ce jour-là lui colle à la peau d’une façon qu’on lui avait promis qu’il allait éviter. Son oncle (qui n’est pas à proprement parler son oncle, plutôt un ami de la famille, même si « ami » n’est pas vraiment le terme approprié non plus lorsqu’on parle de quelqu’un qui se pointait sans prévenir et sans s’être rasé à la porte de ses parents, restait suffisamment longtemps pour faire sa lessive et descendre tout leur stock de vin rouge, avant de s’esquiver de nouveau) avait fait le trajet avec lui. « Oncle » est une manière de parler de lui sans avoir à rentrer dans les détails, et sûrement pas un terme que Bilbo emploierait en discutant avec lui. 

Il travaille comme une sorte d’archéologiste, même si Bilbo n’a jamais vraiment compris ce qu’il faisait exactement. On parle de lui dans des magazines d’histoires et des rapports de muséologie, et tout le monde s’accorde à dire que le type est bizarre mais brillant, ce qui fait qu’on le laisse plus ou moins faire à sa guise. C’est son pas-exactement-oncle qui avait suggéré que Bilbo postule ici. Il pensait que l’air du nord lui ferait du bien. 

Bilbo n’est absolument pas d’accord. Ses collines vertes et vallonnées, maintenant à 300 miles au sud, lui manquent, la maison de famille lui manque, avec sa porte d’entrée peinte en vert et sa bibliothèque chaleureuse et ses trois celliers différents. La maison qu’il ne peut plus se permettre de garder. Mais le programme est de qualité, d’un point de vue académique aussi bien que financier, et le conseil de Gandalf apparaît à une époque où Bilbo n’était pas vraiment apte à prendre ses propres décisions, ce qui fait que c’était une solution pas pire qu’une autre et bien meilleure que la plupart. 

Eh bien, Bilbo, dit Gandalf en s’extirpant non sans difficulté de la camionnette de location et en s’étirant de tout son long, grand et intimidant qu’il est. Je t’avais dit que j’emmènerais, et c’est mission accomplie. J’ai bien peur cependant que je ne puisse rester trop longtemps. Il s’est passé … quelque chose.

Ce qui a bien pu se passer lors des cinq dernières heures et demi sur la route alors qu’aucun des deux n’a de téléphone portable est un mystère pour Bilbo. Mais les allées et venues frénétiques de Gandalf ont depuis longtemps cessé de le surprendre. Il hoche la tête et accepte son aide pour porter les cartons et les valises en haut des escaliers aux marches irrégulières, du rez-de-chaussée jusqu’à son appartement. 

La maison est tout en hauteur, et victorienne (plus précisément dans le plus pur style de la reine Anne ; cela, Bilbo le sait parce qu’il a vaguement jeté un œil à l’architecture locale, en se disant que s’il devait vraiment déménager dans le nord, au moins, il serait dans une zone avec des maisons intéressantes). Les volets sont de travers, et la peinture craquelée, et le proche grince quand ils montent à la porte d’entrée. Le propriétaire est un ancien collègue de Gandalf que Bilbo n’a jamais rencontré, mais les clés sont dans la boite aux lettres, un geste à la fois totalement risqué et plutôt encourageant. 

Bilbo loue l’étage supérieur en entier, ce qui pouvait sembler extravagant jusqu’à ce qu’il y soit et comprenne que par « l’étage supérieur » le propriétaire entendait en fait « le grenier ». Il est sous les toits, avec des plafonds penchés et tout le reste, et lorsque Gandalf se prend une poutre maîtresse en pleine tête Bilbo étouffe un éclat de rire et se dit, pour la première fois de son existence, que ne pas être grand va être un avantage. Il y a un Velux, qui a sérieusement besoin d’un bon nettoyage, et deux fenêtres sur le haut du mur qui donnent sur la rue et le cimetière de l’autre côté de la route. L’endroit est plus confortable qu’étouffant, et Bilbo en tombe immédiatement amoureux, bien qu’il n’en dise pas un mot. Il dévale les escaliers, se débat avec sa chaise de bureau et s’auto-mutile le tibia en la trainant hors de la camionnette. Il n’a pas beaucoup de meubles, juste la chaise et une vieille planche de travail qui appartenait à son père et était facile à démonter et entasser dans la camionnette. Un futon, sans bois de lit. 

Ses parents étaient riches, autrefois, mais pas le genre de richesse qui implique de grandes propriétés, des investissements à l’étranger ou des choses de ce genre. Juste une maison à un étage, plutôt tentaculaire car construite par étapes avec l’argent que son père rapportait au fur et à mesure. Construite, en grande partie, par son père lui-même. Il était charpentier, sa mère était conceptrice de vêtements, et à eux deux, grâce à quelques clients importants, le nom « Sacquet » devint plutôt respecté. Maintenant, la maison, avec ses lampes à kérosène et ses sièges en velours et ses étagères encastrées dans les murs est devenue la maison de quelqu’un d’autre, vendue pour payer la facture de l’hôpital et des pompes funèbres, et Bilbo ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière. Non pas qu’il en ait envie. Ce n’est pas la même maison qu’avant.

Gandalf l’avait aidé à déménager bien avant que Bilbo y soit prêt mais bien après qu’il ait commencé à recevoir des appels d’agences d’usuriers. Pas-tout-à-fait-son-oncle s’était pointé un jour, en sortant de nulle part avec un véhicule de location et un tonneau (un vrai tonneau, en chêne) rempli de bière, à peine une semaine après l’enterrement. Et il avait manqué l’enterrement, ce qui avait provoqué chez Bilbo une rage qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui avait presque fait claquer la porte au nez de Gandalf, en le laissant là sur le porche avec sa bière et son sourire douloureusement gentil et frustrant. Mais Bilbo était toujours conscient du fait que, malgré son manque de fiabilité, Gandalf avait eu une affection sincère pour sa mère. Il le laissa donc entrer, le laissa dévaliser le cellier, et fourrer son nez dans la librairie, et siffler la majorité de la bière lui-même, et Bilbo n’allait certainement avouer à personne qu’il s’était endormi convenablement pour la première fois depuis des semaines bercé par ses ronflements. 

Un flot de jurons fleuris font revenir Bilbo à la réalité au moment où Gandalf fait tomber une malle de livres pile sur son pied. 

« Attendez, une seconde, laissez-moi … » 

Bilbo navigue à travers la pièce et aide Gandalf à caser la malle dans un coin. 

« Merci, Bilbo. Je crois que c’était la dernière. » 

« Oui. » Bilbo s’époussète les mains, les frotte sans y penser sur son pantalon. Ils balaient la pièce du regard, la poussière, et les toiles d’araignée, et le sol nu. « Je pense. » 

« Bon. Je dois y aller. » Gandalf fixe Bilbo de toute sa hauteur, et hoche la tête, deux fois, et ses yeux brillent. « Tout ira bien. » Il empoigne les épaules de Bilbo, serre, et part.

Bilbo prend plus de temps à déballer ses affaires qu’il ne devrait. Il n’arrête pas de se laisser distraire, par les rayons du soleil sur les lattes de parquet ou les voix de ses voisins du bas traversant le sol. Il garde une boite de photos serrée dans ses mains pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de la remettre dans sa malle et de fermer le couvercle. Maintenant que ses vêtements sont rangés (pantalons et chemises dans le placard étroit, pulls dans une commode que le locataire précédent avait laissé) et que ses livres sont empilés nettement à côté du futon, son vieil ordinateur portable Micro posé sur le bureau qu’il a remonté, il faudrait vraiment qu’il trouve une épicerie ou un supermarché, pour ramener à manger et des produits de nettoyage. Qu’il aille à pied jusqu’au campus et trouve l’endroit où il est censé être demain. En gros, il faudrait qu’il se comporte en adulte.

Il a vingt-trois ans. Techniquement et légalement, il  _est_ adulte. Dans cette nouvelle ville où il ne connaît personne, personne ne découvrira la supercherie. Personne n’a besoin de savoir qui il est et d’où il vient. Personne n’a de raison de douter de lui. 

Il se trompe plusieurs fois de tournant et doit changer deux fois de bus, mais il finit par arriver à un supermarché plus grand que tous ceux qu’il ait jamais fréquenté. Il meurt de faim et voudrait tout acheter, mais il a apporté une liste et s’y tient, conscient que le seul argent qui se trouve pour le moment sur son compte en banque est celui emprunté à Gandalf jusqu’à ce que l’université lui verse sa bourse le mois prochain. Le magasin est rempli de monde, et Bilbo n’arrête pas de devoir s’écarter dans les allées, tout en faisant tomber des articles des étagères chaque fois que des clients dans la lune le frôlent. 

Mais la jeune fille à la caisse lui sourit, et il s’autorise un croissant qu’il mange miette par miette en attendant le bus qui le ramènera chez lui, et tout bien considéré, cette première sortie était un succès. Six heures plus tard, six heures à frotter le parquet et javeliser la douche et récurer le four, Bilbo se sent actif comme jamais depuis des semaines. Epusié, et sale, et affamé, oui. Mais actif. Ca doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose. 

Non ? 

Il n’arrive pas à s’endormir avant trois heures du matin, et s’agite dans les draps de coton propre tendus sur son futon en écoutant le bruit des criquets devant sa fenêtre.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Il lui faut environ deux mois du trimestre d’automne avant de réaliser que sa vie tout entière est maintenant faite de livres. Bon, il y a des articles, et du vocabulaire, mais ces deux-là ne sont vraiment que des livres si on y réfléchit. Lorsqu’il remarque pour la première fois qu’ils ont vraiment une grosse charge de lecture, un étudiant de sixième année lui rit au nez et l’informe que ça ne fera qu’empirer. Bilbo arrête d’en parler après cet épisode, mais l’idée ne le quitte pas.

Le bon côté de n’avoir ni téléphone portable ni internet chez soi, c’est que les distractions sont peu nombreuses, tout comme les prélèvements mensuels automatiques sur son compte bancaire. En théorie, ça devrait lui laisser le temps de travailler beaucoup à son appartement. En réalité, c’est simplement solitaire. Il se met à cuisiner et faire de la pâtisserie, réalisant certaines recettes en partie pour leur valeur sentimentale (les livres de cuisine contiennent l’écriture de sa mère), mais aussi parce que ça lui occupe les mains. Une occupation qui n’implique pas de tourner des pages ou de prendre des notes. 

Il n’a pas encore de table dans sa cuisine, n’ayant pas eu le temps de dénicher un magasin de meubles d’occasion et d’en trouver une, sans même parler d’un moyen de ramener ladite table chez lui tout seul. Il mange donc à son bureau, ou en tailleur sur le sol, parce qu’il n’a pas de chaises de cuisine non plus. Il a un vieux panier à lait en métal, qui sert pour le moment d’étagère à vin, un évier des années 50, et un frigo qui gazouille et fredonne toute la nuit. C’est tout. Les appareils électroménagers sont coincés de façon approximative, là où le toit rejoint le mur, et laissent des trous qu’il ne sait pas comment remplir. 

Bilbo se dit qu’il devrait faire plus d’exercice, pour compenser la quantité de tarte qu’il mange, et se met donc à faire des promenades, la plupart du temps dans le cimetière ou le long des falaises, pour voir si la ville est à la hauteur de sa réputation en matière de paysage. Ca ne durera que jusqu’à ce que des rapports de harcèlement commencent à circuler, d’abord un seul, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq, dans sa boite mail étudiante. Il commencera à éviter ces routes par la suite, et les maisons des fraternités qui les surplombent. Il cherche d’autres endroits où marcher. Certes, le campus possède au moins cinq salles de gym, mais l’accès à chacune d’entre elles requiert un abonnement absolument exorbitant, ce qui élimine cette option. De toute façon, par « faire quelque chose pour s’occuper les mains », il n’entendait pas forcément « faire de l’exercice ». 

Il pourrait toujours jardiner. Le jardinage semble être une question de fierté locale, si on se fie au nombre de fermiers participant au marché du coin tous les week-ends. Il se situe à l’ancien point d’amarrage des péniches, près d’un réseau tentaculaire de pavillons ; les péniches n’existent plus depuis longtemps, mais quelques canards y ont élu domicile et le spectacle de parents tenant par la main leurs enfants couverts de boue et portant des sacs à provisions tout en discutant des variétés de kalé a quelque chose de réconfortant. 

Bilbo se force à y aller tous les samedi matin, juste après neuf heures pendant que l’endroit est encore désert. Sortir de l’appartement lui fait du bien. Et le fait que le marché se situe en bas de la colline, par-delà l’autoroute et le long du chemin de fer, lui permet d’y aller à vélo. Il n’a pas d’antivol, mais la bécane est tellement rouillée qu’il ne s’attend pas à ce que qui que ce soit la lui vole. Il pédale donc jusqu’au marché et marche, mains dans les poches, sans jamais regarder les marchands dans les yeux mais en jaugeant les légumes, songeant à tout ce qu’il pourrait en faire.

S’il est dans un moment d’apitoiement particulier sur son sort, il s’achète quelques carottes, d’une étonnante couleur violette ou bien grasses et vermillon, ou un beignet au cidre de pomme. L’endroit parvient d’une certaine façon à provoquer un mélange de réconfort et de sentiment d’aliénation, et à la fin Bilbo en ressort en pensant que le jardinage, même si ce n’est que tailler ce rosier devant la maison qui se prend dans son pull à chaque fois qu’il sort, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il peut entreprendre là maintenant. 

 

Quand il en parle à Gandalf (pas-tout-à-fait-son-Oncle a fini par l’appeler un jour, complètement à l’improviste, sur le téléphone du département un jeudi après-midi en ayant apparemment deviné par il ne sait quelle sorcellerie que Bilbo était dans le coin et sur le point d’aller à la bibliothèque après son cours du matin, et après avoir fait du charme à la secrétaire pour qu’elle le fasse venir), il lui répond que c’est parfaitement naturel. La routine. Bilbo se tortille sur le bureau de la secrétaire et écoute la voix râpeuse du vieil homme, sentant une drôle de pression derrière ses yeux. 

« Ecoutez », finit-il par interrompre, « qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous m’appelez ? Où êtes-vous ? » 

« Oh, mon garçon, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles, comme d’habitude. Je vais ça et là. Je travaille sur un artefact pour le Bodelian en ce moment, un objet fascinant, tu devrais voir la taille de ce … »

« Je suis occupé. » Bilbo se masse les tempes. La secrétaire lui jette des regards en coin et il sait que tout ça est inhabituel, que les étudiants normaux ne font pas ce genre de choses. « Je suis occupé, là, maintenant, je veux dire », se reprend-il en essayant de ne pas hausser le ton. « J’ai du travail. Je suis debout en  _plein milieu_ du département, Gandalf, vous ne pouvez pas simplement … oh, peu importe, ce n’est pas la question. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, quelque chose d’utile, ou je continue ? » 

« Continue, continue. Mais, Bilbo… »

« Oui ? » 

« Si vous voulez mon avis, il y a une chose dont je devrais d’informer. »

« … Et ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Bilbo finit par insister, au bout d’un moment. 

« Ce samedi, à Milstein Hall. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas rater. »

« … Pardon ?? » Gandalf a déjà raccroché. Il fixe le téléphone pendant un bon moment, complètement inutilement, puis le rend à la secrétaire en marmonnant ses remerciements, sort du bureau, et ne prend même pas la peine d’aller à la bibliothèque. Il rentre directement chez lui et a l’impression que tout le monde le regarde pendant tout le trajet du retour. 

Appuyé contre la porte de son grenier qu’il vient de fermer à double tour, il laisse échapper un long soupir tremblant. Une fois dans l’intimité de ses combles, il parvient à se convaincre facilement qu’il se comporte comme un imbécile. Après avoir posé sa besace, il pose la bouilloire sur le feu et fait les cent pas devant les fenêtres en attendant que l’eau chauffe. 

Deux mois s’étaient écoulés et il était parvenu à se dire, honnêtement, pour de vrai, qu’il allait bien. Il contrôlait la situation. Il se lève tous les jours avant dix heures, il est à jour dans ses lectures, il va en cours, il mange ses sandwiches en cachette dans son box de la bibliothèque. Il ne participe pas beaucoup en classe, mais au moins ses devoirs sont rendus dans les temps, et il répond aux publications sur le site de son séminaire sur le modernise en Angleterre, et ses professeurs se souviennent de son nom. Il ne s’est fait aucun ami, mais il a ses livres, et une étagère complètement dédiée à son thé, et au moins dix-huit livres. Il va bien.

Il va bien. La bouilloire siffle et il se fait un thé et le boit en scannant un chapitre de Forster. Quand le soleil se couche et que la température de son appartement commence à baisser, il enfile une paire de chaussettes supplémentaires et s’emmitoufle dans une couverture pour éviter de monter le chauffage. Essaie de se sortir l’appel de Gandalf de l’esprit. 

La bibliothèque est ouverte jusqu’à deux heures du matin, ça, Bilbo le sait. Le nom du bâtiment que Gandalf a mentionné lui trotte dans la tête. Milstein. Samedi. Il pourrait toujours retourner au campus, il pourrait chercher sur Internet où le bâtiment se trouve, savoir ce qui peut bien s’y passer le samedi matin. Découvrir ce dont pas-tout-à-fait-son-oncle pouvait bien parler. 

Ou alors se faire des toasts, se brosser les dents et aller dormir, blotti contre le mur en pente à écouter le hululement étouffé d’un train qui résonne à travers les collines. 

\---

Décembre. Plus que deux semaines avant la fin des cours et les vacances d’hiver, et ça fait quatre jours que Bilbo n’a pas fermé l’œil. Ses cheveux se dressent dans tous les sens et ses lunettes sont sales et il a au moins cent soixante treize pages de retard dans ses lectures. 

Il sèche son colloque de première année et culpabilise, mais rien que l’idée d’être assis dans cette sale pendant deux heures à écouter un professeur qu’il n’a jamais vu parler de leur recherche alors qu’il a son propre devoir à rédiger suffit à le convaincre qu’il se comporte comme une personne responsable qui gère son temps, pas comme un délinquant. Un raté. 

La semaine lui file entre les doigts, et la nuit de lundi se mêle au mardi matin en un lever de soleil terne arrosé de cinq tasses de thé. Jeudi, Bilbo est à moitié sûr que ce doit être vendredi, que la semaine doit être finie. Le temps s’étire et prend une forme qu’il ne comprend plus, une succession d’allers et retours au campus, de cours qui le submergent et de jours où il ne prononce pas un seul mot suivis d’autres jours similaires. 

the routine. 

D’où la surprise du jeudi soir, lorsqu’il se retrouve à lacer ses bottes et monter la colline jusqu’au campus après un dîner mangé à contre-cœur, en tête à tête avec Ford Madox Ford et les théories de la représentation de la nation. Ce n’est pas la routine. 

C’est même tellement moins d’être sa routine que Bilbo ne sait pas quoi en penser. Ses pieds l’entraînent tout seul en haut de l’avenue de l’Université, vers Milstein, qui est en porte à faux par rapport à la route et dont les fenêtres sont faiblement illuminées. Le béton de la salle commune est lisse lorsqu’on le foule. Le bâtiment semble vibrer de cette certaine énergie industrielle qui existe une fois le soir tombé, avec des générateurs et des ventilateurs en basse consommation pour la nuit. 

Bilbo n’a pas d’objectif précis en tête. Il monte simplement au studio et comme la porte est ouverte, il entre. Il pense seulement pouvoir aller regarder par la fenêtre et retourner à son grenier, lorsqu’il aperçoit quelqu’un debout et penché au dessus d’une table de travail. Puis il fait tomber un chevalet en essayant de reculer et la personne se retourne et la personne est Thorin, avec ses cheveux à moitié attachés, ses manches retroussées et un crayon dans la bouche. 

« Désolé », dit Bilbo, et la vision de l’étudiant en architecture le ramène brusquement à la réalité. « Désolé, j’étais juste en train de … de faire un tour. » Ridicule. Même lui s’en rend compte. Il redresse le chevalet et fait demi-tour. 

« Hé, attends. Bilbo … est-ce que ça va ? » dit Thorin. 

« Ca va », répond-il, un peu trop rapidement. « Ca va, ca va très bien. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé. Je ne pensais pas qu’il y aurait quelqu’un ». 

« Heureusement qu’il n’y a personne. Je déteste bosser ici quand il y a du monde. » 

« Je te laisse bosser, alors. »

« Non, pas  _toi_ . Juste… les autres, tu sais. Allez, rentre, ne reste pas là dans l’entrée, je peux à peine te voir. »

Bilbo fait un pas hésitant dans la pièce, Thorin lui fait signe d’avancer d’une main, le reste de son attention dirigée sur la table. « Sur quoi tu travailles ? » 

« Ma thèse. Comme d’habitude. Je pensais réussir à finir quelques fondations ce soir, mais … Enfin. La semaine a été longue. »

« Oh oui. » Bilbo se perche sur un tabouret de l’autre côté de l’allée. Ses mains s’agitent sur ses genoux, tirant sur les fils qui s’échappent des poignets de sa veste, et il défait son écharpe. Il a chaud, d’un coup. Ses lunettes sont couvertes de buée à cause du froid qu’il vient de quitter. 

« Le travail s’accumule ? » demande Thorin, et il parle du coin des lèvres comme à son habitude lorsque quelque chose le préoccupe et il mâchonne son crayon. Il a les mains à plat sur le bureau, pour aplanir une feuille de papier. 

« Oui. » 

« Ca se passe bien ? »

« Non… non, pas vraiment. Non. En toute honnêteté. » Bilbo laisse échapper un petit rire involontaire. Il tortille son écharpe. « Je pensais… »

Les minutes s’écoulent, l’horloge sur le mur marque les secondes avec solennité.

« Tu pensais ? Zut, j’ai raté l’angle. Continue, ne fais pas attention à moi. » 

« Je pensais que j’avais les choses en main », dit-il, s’adressant davantage au plancher qu’à Thorin. « J’avais même hâte de travailler sur mes devoirs, même si ça paraît incroyable. Mais il y en a trois et ils sont tous à rendre à une semaine d’intervalle, et je suis encore en train de faire mes lectures et mes recherches et je n’ai trouvé une problématique que pour un des trois, et ça c’est un bien grand mot, parce que ça concerne plus Borges que Brunanburh et je n’ai aucune idée de ce que mon professeur va bien pouvoir en penser, et en fait je pensais ajouter Tennyson mais rien que l’idée de lire ses écrits critiques me paraît tellement insupportable en plus de tout le reste, et j’ai quand même encore quarante pages à écrire et je pensais que ça irait, que je travaillerais simplement plus et que je prendrais les choses les unes après les autres mais je n’arrive plus à dormir, Thorin, et je n’ai strictement aucune idée de ce que je fais ici, de pourquoi je le fais, alors que je pourrais simplement … » 

« Hé. » La voix de Thorin, sonore et profonde, fait lever la tête à Bilbo et il reprend finalement sa respiration, haletante, trop rapide. « Hé. Bilbo. Calme toi. » 

« Désolé. Désolé, je pensais… je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. Te déblatérer tout ça. Il faut que j’y aille. » Il se lève de son tabouret et ses genoux tremblent.

« Bilbo. Stop. Arrête. » Thorin pose son crayon et se frotte les mains pour en enlever les épluchures de gomme. « Ne t’excuse pas. C’est un signe de faiblesse. » 

« Tout le monde s’excuse, Thorin. » 

« Alors tout le monde est… Oh, bon sang, ce n’est pas le problème. Le problème c’est … Ecoute, est-ce que tu vas bien, pour de vrai ? Parce que tu n’as pas l’air. D’aller bien. » 

« J’ai connu des jours meilleurs. » Bilbo finit par répondre. La réponse est la plus honnête qu’il puisse fournir, là maintenant. Il a aussi connu des jours pires, mais ça, Thorin n’a pas besoin de le savoir. Thorin en sait déjà beaucoup trop sur lui. 

« Ah oui ? » Thorin se laisse glisser de son tabouret et vient se planter devant Bilbo. Il a une tache de graphite sur la joue. Les ventilateurs ronronnent doucement. Les étoiles dehors sont inhabituellement brillantes, lumineuses dans l’air glacial du soir. Bilbo tente de respirer et l’air se coince dans sa gorge et il se retient de tousser. 

Thorin le balaie du regard, des pieds à la tête, lentement. Il se détourne un moment et d’un coup il presse quelque chose dans les mains de Bilbo, son visage impassible. Il lance une liste de lecture et, les mains sur les épaules de Bilbo, le guide vers le mur et appuie pour le faire s’asseoir dans le coin. 

Et il retourne à son bureau et à son travail. Bilbo l’observe, la manière dont ses cheveux lui tombent devant le visage, les muscles de ses avant-bras qui bougent lorsqu’il étale une nouvelle feuille de papier à dessiner. Le volume de la musique est fort dans ses oreilles et bloque tous les autres sons avec un bruit de tambour régulier, rassurant, et cordes étirées et synthétiques. Thorin écarte une tresse de son visage et taille son crayon. Bilbo appuie sa tête contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Il réapprend à respirer. 

_I was bruised and battered, I couldn’t tell what I felt. I was unrecognisable to myself. Saw my reflection in a window and didn’t know my own face. Oh brother, are you gonna leave me wasting away in the streets of Philadelphia?_

La voix du chanteur est profonde et râpeuse et a l’air si proche que Bilbo peut pratiquement le sentir, chaud, humide, comme du cuir. Thorin a mis la musique si fort que Bilbo peut entendre chaque respiration, chaque voyelle aplatie, chaque mot trainant. Les syllabes se suivent sans signification dans le refrain et le refrain enfle et grandit, et la poitrine de Bilbo se soulève et s’abaisse, ses mains détendues à ses côtés. 

Quand Bilbo se sent stressé, il se tourne vers de la musique folk, un truc avec de la guitare pincée et des couches de mélodies, un truc léger et aérien et triste. Des voix gentilles, des voix tristes. Apparemment, Thorin procède de façon différente. Sa musique est lente et douces et se fraye un chemin jusque dans les os, elle calme en l’étouffant de musique, elle ralentit les battements du cœur en appuyant sur la poitrine. Elle submerge, surmonte et force à adopter un rythme différent de celui dans lequel il vivait. 

_Ain’t no angel gonna greet me here. There’s just you and I, my friend. And my clothes don’t fit me no more. I walked a thousand miles just to slip this skin._

La chanson suivante ressemble à celle-là, un arrière plan pesant de synthés soutenant des voix paresseusese, le saxophone s’introduit, un son assourdi et une ligne mélodique qui fait que quelque chose dans la poitrine de Bilbo se détend. Il penche la tête, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, les paupières toujours closes. L’homme, qui parle et chante à moitié dans ses oreilles, possède un calme improbable. Tout bouge au ralenti. 

Bilbo n’a aucune notion du temps qui s’est écoulé avant qu’il ouvre les yeux et découvre Thorin accroupi en face de lui, tête penchée sur le côté. Bilbo enlève les écouteurs, inexplicablement fatigué. Les yeux de Thorin sont sombres, son sourire songeur. 

« Ca va mieux ? » demande-t-il. Bilbo hoche la tête. « C’est ce que je pensais. Le Boss peut tout réparer. »

« Le Boss ? »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne connais pas Bruce Springsteen ? Sérieusement ? »

Bilbo secoue la tête. « Non. Je devrais ? »

« Il est presque une heure », finit par dire Thorin, au lieu d’expliquer, au lieu de donner une vraie réponse. « Tu devrais rentrer. Te reposer un peu. » 

« Et toi ? » La langue de Bilbo pèse une tonne dans sa bouche, ses lèvres sont desséchées. « Tu ne pars pas ? » 

« J’ai encore du travail. »

« Alors je reste. »

Thorin le regarde assez longtemps pour que ça en devienne incomfortable. Bilbo n’entend qu’un son étouffé qui vient des écouteurs sur ses genoux. Thorin émet un son qui ressemble presque à un rire. Il se lève et offre sa main à Bilbo, l’aide à se remettre sur pieds. « Viens », dit-il. « Tu vas t’endormir si tu restes ici. Je te raccompagne ». Lorsque Bilbo le regarde de travers, Thorin se masse la nuque. « J’ai besoin de m’aérer l’esprit », et c’est tout. Ils ferment le studio à clé et sortent dans la nuit. Le campus est vide, il n’y a qu’une voiture sur le parking et pas d’étudiants sur le trottoir. Les lumières sont allumées dans une des maisons d’étudiants qu’ils dépassent, et les rideaux épais sont tirés derrière les fenêtres. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’ouvre la bouche. Ils marchent côte à côte et Thorin baisse de temps en temps la tête pour regarder Bilbo, comme s’il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. 

Une fois arrivés en haut des escaliers qui mènent à la maison de Bilbo, Thorin enfonce ses mains dans les poches et se râcle la gorge. « Dors », dit-il. « Ca t’aidera ». 

« Merci ». C’est tout ce que Bilbo peut dire, vraiment. Il réalise qu’il tient toujours le mp3 de Thorin avec ses écouteurs et fait le geste de les lui rendre, mais Thorin secoue la tête. 

« Garde le. »

« Vraiment ? Non, je ne peux pas … »

« Pas pour toujours », Thorin ajoute rapidement. « Garde-le pour le moment. Tu pourrais … en avoir besoin. De nouveau. Je ne sais pas. Ok, heu, on se voit plus tard. »

« Bonne nuit », finit par lancer Bilbo, mais trop tard, Thorin s’éloigne déjà, remontant la rue avec les mains dans les poches et la tête enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Le lecteur mp3 est chaud dans sa main. 

Cette nuit, lorsque Bilbo rêve, la voix de Thorin et celle de Bruce Springsteen se mêlent pour ne faire qu’une. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the translation is by [ Don](http://don-gately.tumblr.com/); I'm just the uploader. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Le samedi suivant sa conversation impromptue avec Gandalf, Bilbo se réveille avec la ferme intention de passer la journée entière dans son grenier. Il a une idée assez précise de ce que Gandalf préférerait qu’il fasse à la place. Milstein Hall fait partie de l’école d’Art, Architecture et Plans. Le calendrier sur leur site annonce qu’aujourd’hui se déroulera le premier d’une série d’ateliers pratiques de design, des cours de deux heures tous les samedis, jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Apparemment, c’est un genre d’exigence pour les participants de certains étudiants au programme doctoral, qui permet de leur donner une expérience pratique en enseignement et critique. Pour leur donner quelque chose à juger et critiquer, le département d’architecture avait ouvert le programme au public. Bilbo n’avait aucune idée de comment Gandalf était tombé là-dessus, mais ça ne l’étonnait pas vraiment, le vieil homme semblait toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde. Peu importe où il se trouvait ou ses occupations du moment. 

Bilbo pourrait toujours y aller. Techniquement. Il le sait. L’activité est gratuite, le matériel fourni, il est déjà levé (ne pouvait plus dormir) et ça ne lui prendrait que deux heures de sa journée, ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de finir ses lectures. Le temps est splendide en ce matin de fin d’octobre, plutôt rare dans le nord de l’Etat, le genre qui a oublié qu’il devrait déjà être en train de préparer l’hiver, et le ciel est d’un splendide bleu profond et lumineux. Il ne serait pas désagréable de se promener jusqu’au campus. Bilbo est déjà passé devant le studio auparavant, il a vu ses fenêtres, des baies vitrées couvrant la totalité des murs, et il s’était dit que ça devait être un endroit plaisant où travailler. 

Travailler avec ses mains.

C’est ça qu’il cherchait. Non ? 

Bilbo fait les cent pas dans son appartement, un mug de thé en main, en gesticulant au hasard. La limite qu’il s’est fixée, c’est parler tout seul. Bon, il a une plante. Il pourrait lui parler. 

Ou, que Gandalf aille au diable, il pourrait retourner au lit. Sauf que l’avis de pas-tout-à-fait-son-oncle se révèle toujours être étonnamment profitable, même lorsqu’il ne veut pas l’entendre. Peut-être  _surtout_ lorsqu’il ne veut pas l’entendre. 

Il s’est décidé avant même de le réaliser. Ce ne sont jamais que deux heures. Une classe. Pas d’engagement. S’il en arrive là, il n’a même pas besoin de rester pour toute la leçon. S’il y a trop de gens, s’il se sent déplacé, ou … 

Okay, peut-être que se disputer avec soi-même compte comme parler tout seul. Bilbo s’habille et verse son thé froid dans l’évier, change de pull, se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bains et envisage de mettre des lentilles, change encore de pull et garde ses lunettes. Met ses gants et son écharpe, parce qu’il est déjà sept heures et quart et qu’il devrait se mettre en marche et  _arrêter_ de s’inquiéter de son apparence et de faire bonne impression. Ce n’est pas comme s’il allait se faire des amis. 

Atelier pratique. Se changer les idées. C’est tout ce qu’il demande. 

  
  


Le bâtiment est silencieux à son arrivée et il reste dehors pendant une minute pour reprendre son souffle et desserrer son écharpe de son cou. Il sait que ses cheveux sont probablement en bataille, avec des mèches collées sur son front par la sueur, et il se frotte le crâne même si c’est perdu d’avance. Les marches en béton sont lisses et ne font pas de bruit lorsqu’il les foule en montant jusqu’au studio, passant devant des projets d’étudiants à des stades d’avancement variés. Pour une raison qui reste à déterminer, l’endroit est rempli d’oiseaux, en majorité des oies canadiennes, avec un pigeon ou deux qui sont sûrement là pour … la diversité. Probablement. 

Les oies (à mi-hauteur sur les murs, contre les fenêtres, pendant au plafond) le préoccupent tellement qu’il rentre directement dans le studio, sans pause à l’extérieur pour se donner une contenance ou examiner la salle. Directement dans une pièce vaste, lumineuse et éclairée par le soleil matinal. Il n’y a personne ici. Distraitement, Bilbo se demande si l’atelier a été annulé. 

Il se dirige vers l’une des fenêtres qui donne sur le lac, se demandant si la vue est aussi belle qu’il l’a imaginée. Tandis qu’il contemple les arbres rougeoyants et le toit des maisons, un bruit soudain vient derrière lui. Un grognement épuisé de l’autre côté de la pièce, derrière l’une des larges tables. 

« Ne me dites pas que quelqu’un est venu pour de vrai », dit une voix, profonde et pas précisément lisse. Bilbo ne peut que regarder la scène, le dos pressé contre la vitre, tandis qu’un homme se déplie lentement en se levant du sol et se tire vers le haut, les mains appuyées contre la table, s’étirant lentement le cou d’abord sur la droite puis sur la gauche. « Ou bien tu t’es perdu ? » demande l’homme. 

« Pardon ? » « Qu’est ce que tu fais ici ? » « Je pensais … en fait, j’avais entendu dire qu’il y a un genre de … d’atelier. Je crois. » « C’est ça. » « Oh. D’accord. Et, heu. C’est ici ? » « C’est ici. » 

« D’accord. Merci. » Bilbo se râcle la gorge et jette un œil vers la porte. Il y a sûrement d’autres étudiants qui vont arriver, ou le professeur. L’homme traverse la pièce pour s’appuyer au bureau à côté de Bilbo et le regarde. Il émane de lui une légère odeur d’alcool.

Ses cheveux sont longs et emmêlés, noués en un fouillis sombre à l’arrière de sa tête, et sa chemise est toute froissée, mais il a des yeux brillants et ses mains ne tremblent pas lorsqu’il croise les bras. 

« Tu veux vraiment faire ce truc ? » demande-t-il. « Je ne suis sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles », dit Bilbo. « L’atelier. Tu es vraiment intéressé ? » « Oui ? » 

L’homme laisse échapper un rire bref. Son visage n’a cependant pas l’air amusé, et Bilbo se mort la langue, lançant un nouveau regard vers la porte. « Tu peux arrêter de regarder là-bas », dit l’homme. « Personne ne vient jamais à ces trucs. Putain de perte de temps. »

« Tu es là, toi », tente Bilbo. « Alors tu vois mon problème. » « Désolé, non. »

« Thorin » dit-il, en tendant la main à Bilbo en affichant une certaine réticence. Bilbo la prend, ses doigts étroits et glacés dans la poigne de Thorin. « Dernière année d’architecture. Ici parce qu’on m’y oblige. Et toi tu es ici Dieu seul sait pourquoi, donc on va dire que ça fait de toi mon étudiant. En tout cas, mes profs seront contents. Ils vont pouvoir cocher leurs petites cases. Allez. Qu’on en finisse. »

Thorin retourne vers la table à l’avant de la salle et commence à trier des papiers. Biblo jette un dernier regard à la porte avant de lui tourner le dos et de s’asseoir à l’une des tables à dessin. Il croise les mains sur ses genoux. Il attend. Thorin fourrage toujours dans ses papiers, tournant le dos à Bilbo. 

« Et donc », finit par dire Bilbo, « qu’est ce que tu enseignes, exactement ? Ici, je veux dire. »

« Ca dépend. »

« Je vois. » Il enlève ses lunettes et les nettoie avec la manche de son pull. « Ca dépend de quoi ? » 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande Thorin, sa voix soudain tout près. 

« Hein ? » Bilbo lève les yeux d’un coup et remet ses lunettes brutalement en place. Thorin est planté juste devant lui. « Je … cherche quelque chose à faire. »

« Un samedi matin ? Tu n’as pas mieux à faire ? Tu es en quoi, première année ? » « Oui ? Mais, heu, dans le programme doctoral. Pas en licence. » « C’est déjà ça. Quel département ? » « Anglais. Littérature. »

« Mmmh. J’aurais dû m’en douter. » « Pardon ? » Thorin fait un vague geste de la main vers Bilbo. « Tu as la tête de l’emploi. » « Heu … merci ? » 

« C’est ça, prends-le comme un compliment. » Thorin passe la main dans ses cheveux et fait une grimace exaspérée, Bilbo est incapable de dire si c’est à cause des nœuds ou de la situation. « Tu voudrais te reconvertir, alors ? Devenir un architecte ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. C’est juste que… j’aime bien l’espace. »

« Mmmh. »

« C’est-à-dire … » Voilà que Bilbo bafouille, complètement embarrassé. Si seulement Thorin pouvait arrêter de le fixer ou s’éloigner un peu. « J’aime la manière dont l’espace fonctionne dans les romans. Les actions des personnages sont déterminées par les espaces qu’ils occupent. Par exemple, la manière dont l’intérieur moderniste de la fin du 19 e influençait l’intériorité de quelqu’un, leur état d’esprit, ce genre de choses. Ou comment certains personnages sont en accord avec leur environnement, géographiquement, et comment l’auteur transmet cette idée, que ce soit avec des cartes dans le texte ou la description de l’environnement. Ou … voilà. » 

« L’espace. » 

« Oui. » 

Thorin a toujours son regard fixé sur Bilbo. L’horloge laisse passer plusieurs minutes. Personne d’autre n’entre dans le studio. Une fois que Bilbo a baissé les yeux et changé la position de ses pieds sur les barreaux du tabouret, Thorin pousse un soupir. 

« Ca marche, cadet de l’espace. Tu as déjà touché à un kutch ? 

Thorin passe ensuite la plus grande partie de l’heure à lui expliquer l’usage des différents outils et instruments que Bilbo peut s’attendre à utiliser dans l’atelier (s’il veut toujours en être). C’est plutôt simpliste et Thorin a l’air de s’ennuyer à mourir, et lorsqu’il commence à parler des différents types de papiers Bilbo se doit de l’arrêter. 

« On ne pourrait pas juste …  _fabriquer_ quelque chose? » 

« Tu veux fabriquer quelque chose ? »

« Je veux dire, c’est vraiment indispensable que j’apprenne tout ça ? »

« D’après mes profs, oui. Ca, et le fait que tu prennes suffisamment de notes pour le justifier. »

« Ah, oh, non, ça n’est pas … J’ai juste besoin de m’occuper les mains », avoue Bilbo. « C’est la vraie raison de ma présence ici. »

« Impatient, hein ? »

« Oui, un peu. »

« Tu n’iras pas bien loin dans une maquette à l’échelle si tu ne traces pas d’abord tes plans. » Thorin se frotte le visage, grattant ce qui ressemble à une barbe d’une semaine. « Bon, on peut sûrement faire un genre d’essai, pour de faux. Juste pour te montrer. Ca aura une tête abominable. »

« Je m’en fiche. » « Ce sera en papier. Je ne gaspille pas de matériel pour ça. » « Pas de problème. » « D’accord, ramène-toi. Je ne te fais pas confiance avec un couteau. Tu finirais par te vider de ton sang sur la table. »

« N’importe quoi », proteste Bilbo, mais il se laisse tout de même glisser de son tabouret et rejoint Thorin à la table tandis que le doctorant commence à découper et plier du papier. Il désigne du doigt des machins ça et là, demande à Bilbo de lui tendre des trucs, jure parce que le scotch colle à ses doigts. Bilbo essaie de retenir un sourire totalement injustifié. 

« Voilà », dit Thorin après un moment, et pose la maquette en face de Bilbo, qui ouvre des yeux ronds. « C’est un carré. » « Visiblement. » « Est-ce que c’est … censé être un carré ? » 

« C’est Olin », dit Thorin, ce qui veut dire que oui. C’est censé être un carré. La bibliothèque est une antiquité de la guerre froide, tout en fenêtres étroites et sous-sous-sous-sols qui servaient d’abris anti-bombes à l’époque. 

Bilbo laisse son sourire s’épanouir et lorsque Thorin lui donne une claque sur l’épaule il est tellement pris de court qu’il en tombe presque.

« Je me demandais si c’était quelque chose que tu pouvais faire », dit Thorin. « Le temps est écoulé. J’ai du travail à faire. Du vrai travail. » 

« Bien sûr ». Bilbo essaye de produire un autre sourire. « Je te laisse y retourner. » Thorin pousse la maquette en papier vers lui. 

« Prends-la. Ce n’est pas juste un carré, tu sais. Et si tu veux revenir la semaine prochaine, on pourrait… De toute façon, je suis obligé d’être là, donc autant que tu viennes. »

« Je viendrai ». Bilbo prononce ces mots et songe que c’est probablement sincère. « Heu. Merci. Pour l’atelier. Désolé de t’avoir fait perdre ton temps. 

« Si tu n’étais pas venu, je n’aurais fait rien d’autre que dormir. » 

« Tu devrais. Probablement. Dormir, je veux dire. Tu, heu. On dirait que tu en aurais besoin. »

« Haha, c’est ça. J’aurais besoin de pas mal de choses. » Thorin enlève de la glue sur son pouce en la frottant et fixe un point quelque part au dessus de l’épaule droite de Bilbo. « Sors d’ici. Ne passe pas tout ton weekend le nez dans tes livres. Tu as l’air pâle. » 

« Je suis toujours pâle », rétorque Bilbo, et sent ses joues s’empourprer sans savoir pourquoi. « Peu importe. Juste ... Passe un bon weekend. » 

« On verra », répond Thorin, ce qui n’est pas précisément ce qu’on attendrait pour ce type de question, et Bilbo se contente de faire un signe de tête et tourner les talons. « Attends, attends. Tu ne m’as pas dit comment tu t’appelais. Donc, à moins que tu ne préfères rester le cadet de l’espace … » 

« Bilbo. » dit-il depuis la porte sans se retourner. 

« Pas de cadet de l’espace, alors ? »

Bilbo part avant de pouvoir répondre, en grande partie parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait bien dire, et qu’en général ça ne présage rien de bon. Le rire de Thorin le suit, à travers le couloir, en bas des escaliers et jusqu’à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Il ne se retourne pas sur le chemin du retour vers son appartement en bas de la colline. Pas précisément envie de découvrir si oui ou non Thorin le suit du regard de derrière les larges baies vitrées du studio. 

\---

Parfois, à une heure du matin, Bilbo se retrouve assis devant son bureau, les jambes croisées dans la chaise de bureau à haut dossier qu’il a réussi à récupérer dans le dernier réaménagement du département, emmitouflé dans un pull qui gratte depuis toujours, les pieds gelés en dépit de ses deux paires de chaussettes, et avec le fait qu’avril est bien entamé, le printemps officiellement arrivé, ses livres et ses devoirs étalés devant lui, la lumière de son écran d’ordinateur en guise d’éclairage glacial, et sans raison particulière, il a envie de pleurer. 

Ça n’a aucun sens. 

Il se lève et fait une tasse de thé, ou met un disque, de la musique poussiéreuse avec beaucoup d’harmonica. Il vérifie qu’il a fermé les rideaux pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Il enfonce les paumes de ses mains dans ses orbites et il pousse, pousse, sans savoir ce qu’il est en train d’essayer de repousser, ou de garder à l’intérieur. Tout. Et rien. Il ne peut même pas trouver de réponse à ses propres questions, ses questions sur ce qu’il fait ici, sur la raison de son manque de concentration. Il reste debout sous la douche et c’est une douche brûlante, jusqu’à ce qu’il culpabilise de gaspiller de l’eau. 

Il se rassied à son bureau, gelé et tendu, jusqu’à être si fatigué qu’il peut s’écrouler sur son lit sachant qu’il ne se souviendra pas de ses rêves. Sachant qu’il se réveillera le lendemain matin complètement ravagé, la bouche pâteuse et toutes ses lectures encore en attente. 

Il va bien. 

Il est juste un peu à bout. 

Le week-end dernier, Thorin et lui ont dîné ensemble et c’était bien. Plus que bien. Il s’attendait à ce qu’ils aient de la compagnie, un ou deux des amis de Thorin, bizarres (et, pour être honnête, intimidants), mais il n’y avait personne. Juste eux deux, et le museau du chien de Thorin contre sa jambe, et des muffins à la banane consciencieusement ridiculisés et rapidement dévorés, avec la stéréo passant encore un autre groupe que Thorin était déterminé à faire connaître. Le plus étonnant était le fait que Thorin avait cuisiné. Cuisiné pour de vrai. Il vivait dans un garage réaménagé en appartement à l’arrière de la maison d’un professeur d’histoire, et apparemment, ledit professeur possédait un barbecue. Faire griller un steak semblait être une des (quelques) compétences culinaires que Thorin était prêt à admettre posséder, même si Bilbo le soupçonnait d’en avoir d’autres. 

Ils étaient assis sur la terrasse (Bilbo se demandait depuis quand les garages avaient des terrasses) pendant que Thorin faisait cuire la viande tout en parlant au milieu de la fumée et regardant Erebor gambader dans le jardin. « Si tu continues à le fixer comme ça, je vais commencer à penser que tu ne viens que pour le chien », dit Thorin. 

« Si c’est comme ça, je continue à le fixer », rétorqua Bilbo en exagérant son observation du golden retriever au poil plat. « Je vais manger ton steak. » « Tu n’oserais pas. » « Oh que si. » 

Bilbo poussa un soupir et jeta un regard douloureux vers Thorin. Regard qui dura en tout et pour tout trois secondes avant que Bilbo ne baisse la tête, embarrassé. De nouveau du badinage. D’où ça sortait ? Comment est-ce que les gens faisaient pour que ça marche ? 

« Si tu fais ça, je garderai les muffins pour moi tout seul. » « Tous les muffins ? Bilbo, tu vas devenir énorme. » « Faux. » « Caché sous des couches de pulls. »

« Oh, ferme-la, tu veux ». Thorin tressautait à force de se retenir de rire. Bilbo s’avança comme pour lui donner une tape, mais se détourna sans achever le geste et descendit de la terrasse dans la cour. « Ici, Ere », et le chien déboula en trombe, sa tête pratiquement au niveau des hanches de Bilbo, quarante kilos d’excitation. « Bon chien. » 

« Pas de steak pour lui non plus », lança Thorin depuis la terrasse. Bilbo fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu. « Je te jure, vous vous liguez contre moi », marmonne Thorin en finissant de cuire leur diner. Ere fit tomber Bilbo par terre, et il éternua, et le printemps recouvrait le ciel en répandant sa lumière dorée sur toutes choses. Ils mangèrent à l’intérieur, assis l’un en face de l’autre à la table en formica, et si Bilbo était plutôt raide, assis sur le canapé usé jusqu’à la corde après diner une fois le soleil couché et Ere endormi en tas sur le coussin près de lui et Thorin lui proposant une bière, ça n’avait rien à voir avec la situation en elle-même. 

C’était juste … lui. 

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Thorin.

Ah. Peut-être que ce n’était pas que lui. Ou alors que c’était suffisamment  _de_ lui pour que d’autres personnes puissent s’en rendre compte. « Rien. Ca va. » 

Thorin tapota sa bouteille de bière contre le genou de Bilbo, et Bilbo l’attrapa automatiquement avant de la fixer sans la boire. « Plutôt mieux ou plutôt moins bien ? »

« Mieux », répond-il, ce qui n’est pas vraiment un mensonge parce que Thorin n’a pas précisé par rapport à quoi exactement. 

« Mieux que le trimestre dernier ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu devrais … tu devrais le savoir. »

« C’est ce que j’espérais ». Thorin but une gorgée, les yeux sur la scène sur le canapé, puis glissa un genou sous Ere en prenant sans effort le gros chien sur lui pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir. 

« J’aime à penser que… » Thorin gratte les oreilles de son chien et fixe n’importe quoi sauf Bilbo. « J’aime à penser qu’on est amis, toi et moi », et sa voix est plus bourrue que d’habitude.

« Oui ? » dit-il d’un ton interrogateur. « Oui, on est amis. Non ? » 

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de ce qui te préoccupe ? Je suis toujours celui qui extirpe … Je suis pas doué pour ça. Parler. Faire parler les autres. Dieu sait que je suis complètement incapable de saisir le message. Mais je pourrais écouter, si tu pouvais juste parler, alors … fais moi plaisir. » 

« Thorin. Ce n’est pas … ce n’est pas que je n’apprécie pas ce que tu essaies de faire. » 

« Le mot-clé étant essayer. » 

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » 

« Je m’inquiète pour toi », laisse échapper Thorin, les mots se bousculant comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment voulu les prononcer. « Je veux dire … » 

« Est-ce que tu m’as invité à diner pour faire ma psychanalyse ? » Bilbo boit une gorgée et fait la grimace. De la bière noire. Il n’y a que Thorin pour boire ça.

« Non, juste pour ton dessert », rétorque-t-il. « Et arrête de tirer cette tête, c’est de la bonne bière. » « Tu peux te la garder, alors. Pour te tenir compagnie les vendredis soirs. » « Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » 

« Juste que j’aimerais bien qu’une fois de temps en temps tu ne te pointes pas avec la gueule de bois le samedi, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, comme si c’était juste normal et c’est toi et moi et chaque fois que je te vois, pratiquement à  _chaque fois_ , tu es … » Bilbo s’interrompt et lève les bras au ciel. Ere grogne lorsque le canapé bouge. 

« On ne parle pas de ça », et la voix de Thorin est égale et basse. « J’essaie de t’aider. »

« Peut-être bien que c’est toi qui a besoin d’aide. » « Ce n’est pas moi qui … bordel, tu vas arrêter de faire ça ? » « Faire quoi ? »

« Ca, ce que tu fais là maintenant, toujours à réorienter la conversation sur les autres. Je t’ai dit, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, tout ça. Je t’ai invité à dîner aujourd’hui pour pouvoir t’écouter. »

« Une conversation, ça marche dans les deux sens, Thorin. Si tu veux faire dans le trivial. Si tu voulais vraiment  _entendre_  … »

« C’est ce que je veux. » 

« Si tu voulais vraiment entendre, tu aurais déjà compris. » Bilbo s’extirpe de sous les pattes d’Ere et se lève. « Je te l’ai dit. Je t’ai déjà tout dit, depuis longtemps. C’est juste que tu n’écoutes pas. » Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et raidit ses épaules. « Oublie. Je connais la sortie. » 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduit par [ Don](http://www.don-gately.tumblr.com).


	4. Chapter 4

Le mois d’octobre se finit sur un mercredi et Bilbo est en plein dans l’habituelle crise existentielle du milieu de la semaine propre à tout étudiant doctoral. Il n’a pas de cours le mercredi et devrait probablement en profiter pour faire sa lessive ou laver son plancher ou faire quelque chose de productif mais au lieu de ça, il n’a pas bougé de sa position assis sur son lit depuis qu’il s’est réveillé à sept heures, blotti sous ses couvertures, se levant seulement pour se faire une tasse de thé. Il se ment à lui même en prétendant qu’il lit, mais il ne fait que fixer le mur. _Jacob’s Room_ est délaissé sur ses genoux et il songe à l’époque où il n’était qu’un gamin, lorsque ses parents le fourraient dans la voiture et roulaient pendant une heure jusqu’à la baie. Ils pique-niquaient pour le déjeuner. Il s’endormait sur sa couverture et se réveillait du sable plein les cheveux.

C’est un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, en ce moment.

Il réussit à sortir du lit vers quatre heures, donc pratiquement à la nuit tombée. Toast, plus par obligation qu’autre chose, en essayant de se souvenir du goût de la confiture d’abricot. Deux cent quarante-quatre pages à lire cette semaine et ce sera le weekend. Samedi. Et novembre. Et même si Bilbo a assuré qu’il reviendrait, il n’en est plus aussi sûr.

Il pourrait juste dire à Gandalf qu’il y est allé, mais bon, mentir au vieil homme, ça n’a jamais marché auparavant. Gandalf _sait_ , toujours. Comment, Bilbo l’ignore. Il a toujours su. Le vendredi soir, Bilbo fait les cent pas sur son plancher toujours pas nettoyé et panique à l’idée du lendemain matin.

La tendance « tout seul dans son grenier » commence à l’inquiéter. Au moins il n’y a pas de papier peint, jaune ou autre. Pas de femme non plus. Mais la situation commence à ressembler dangeureusement à un cliché littéraire.

Le samedi matin, Bilbo retourne au studio. Il tombe quelques flocons tandis qu’il monte jusqu’à Milstein, avec les chênes qui s’accrochent à leurs feuilles mutilées. Les rues sont grises et humides. Il porte un bonnet en laine qui transforme ses cheveux en une catastrophe ambulante chaque fois qu’il l’enlève, et un vieux pull Fair Isle qui appartenait (c’est embarrassant, mais comme personne ne va deviner …) à sa mère. Il le protège émotionnellement aussi bien que contre le froid, et il a l’impression d’avoir de nouveau douze ans rien qu’à l’idée, mais c’est comme ça.

Cette fois, Thorin n’est pas encore endormi, mais penché au-dessus d’une planche à dessin, ses larges épaules vêtues de flanelle usée, tournant le dos à la porte. Bilbo se demande brièvement s’il devrait tousser ou quelque chose du genre pour se faire remarquer, mais Thorin se retourne avant qu’il ait pu arriver à une décision. Il enlève donc son bonnet. « J’espère que c’est ok. Que je sois revenu. »

Le fou rire de Thorin l’empêche de répondre. Un vrai rire, qui engage tout son corps, tête rejetée en arrière, une main appuyée sur son genou. Bilbo fronce les sourcils jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme assez pour demander, « Mais qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? »

« … qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu as une mine affreuse. »

« Si tu fais référence à l’état de mes cheveux », répond Bilbo, en tapotant complètement inutilement son crâne d’une main, ce qui lui vaut un autre éclat de rire de la part de Thorin, « je pense que tu peux parler. Tu as déjà entendu parler d’un peigne ? »

« Oui. » « Et c’était quand, la dernière fois que tu t’en es servi ? » Bilbo abandonne l’idée d’arranger sa tignasse et s’occupe d’enlever son manteau à la place. « Ce matin ».

« Permets-moi d’en douter. Et je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mon apparence, de toute façon. »

« Bien. » Thorin a l’air bien trop ravi à son goût. «  Parlons des plans de fondations. Ramène-toi. »

Bilbo pose son manteau sur le dossier d’une chaise et va se positionner à côté de Thorin. Le plan de travail est recouvert d’une feuille de papier calque positionnée sur les plans d’un bâtiment qui ressemble en gros à un carré. De là où il est, Bilbo remarque que Thorin a les phalanges de la main droite déchiquetées et un bleu sur le menton, sombre sous sa barbe. Ses bottes ne sont pas lacées et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça perturbe Bilbo presque plus que tout le reste.

Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Thorin lui tend un triangle et un kutsch et dit « Puisque tu sembles tellement apprécier Olin, on va commencer par là. »

« Je n’aime pas Olin », proteste Bilbo, « et je ne l’aimerais sûrement jamais au point d’en dessiner les sept étages, si c’est là où tu veux en venir. »

« Seulement le premier. » Thorin se laisse glisser de son tabouret et le désigne d’une main. « Assieds-toi. Ca n’a aucun sens de te donner seulement la théorie. Autant que tu le fasses toi-même. »

« Je ne veux pas finir en architecte de bibliothèque. »

« Moi non plus, c’est un exercice. Arrête de râler. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux concevoir ? » demande Bilbo en se hissant sur le tabouret.

« D’abord, on s’entraîne avec le kutsch. Donne moi les dimensions de ces lignes. » Il en trace plusieurs du doigt sur le plan. « Et je suis plus intéressé par la restauration. »

« Okay, alors qu’est ce que tu veux restaurer ? »

« Des châteaux. Des églises. De vieilles maisons en pierre. J’aime bien leur géométrie. Tu t’es trompé. »

« Ah bon ? »

« On a une échelle de huit pouces. Vérifie tes proportions. »

Et effectivement, le rapport en bas à droite du dessin le confirme. « Un huitième = un. » Bilbo retourne le kutsch et reprend ses mesures. « Pas beaucoup de châteaux, dans le coin, » dit-il en traçant une encoche nette à vingt-cinq pieds.

« Non. » « Tu voudrais aller travailler en Europe, alors, » « Non. Après, c’est ce mur. » « Si tu ne vas pas travailler en Europe, alors où ? » « Je n’ai jamais dit que je ne travaillerais pas en Europe. » « Si, tu l’as dit … ah. Non, juste que tu ne voulais pas le faire. Donc tu irais ? »

« Si quelqu’un m’embauchait, j’irais là-bas. »

« Alors … »

« Maintenant que tu as les murs, il te faut des fenêtres. Et des portes. » Thorin attrape un bout de papier sur le bureau voisin, des instructions sur la manière de marquer les fenêtres et les portes sur un plan. Juste en dessous, tracées au crayon en lettres capitales, il y a des notes sur la bibliothèque d’Olin et ses entrées et sorties. 

« C’est toi qui as écrit ça ? » demande Bilbo. « C’est pour ça que tu étais à Olin l’autre jour ? »

« Tu m’as vu ? »

« Eh bien … Je crois que … Oui, je crois que oui. »

« Tu es sûr que ce n’était pas une hallucination ? » demande Thorin, et c’est dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Bilbo en grimace tout de même.

« En tout cas, moi, je n’ai pas de gueule de bois », marmonne-t-il, en prenant le papier des mains de Thorin. Il se mord la langue et commence à repérer les portes de devant, persuadé que ça va être la tâche la plus ennuyeuse de toute son existence. Repérer les fenêtres alors qu’Olin a un mur _entier_ de fenêtres au premier étage.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Rien. »

« Je pensais qu’on s’était mis d’accord pour ne pas parler de quoi on a l’air. Ou bien devrais-je me lancer sur le sujet de ton pull ? »

« Mon pull est très bien. »

« Il y aurait largement la place pour une autre personne là-dedans. »

« Au moins, il est propre », dit Bilbo. Il sent que sa nuque lui gratte et ce n’est pas la faute du pull, qui a toujours été plutôt doux. Il n’ose pas lever la tête de son calque. Un silence, long et tendu. Puis Thorin, d’une voix rude, dit « Va te faire foutre » et s’éloigne en faisant bouger la table. La ligne de Bilbo est ratée.

Après ça, ils n’ouvrent plus la bouche.

Avec beaucoup d’application, Bilbo repère chaque fenêtre, chaque porte, en faisant des rayures dans les sections solides. Ca lui prend bien une heure, parce qu’il est perfectionniste et le crayon n’arrête pas de baver et ses mains tremblent même s’il les fusille du regard pour les faire arrêter. Il entend Thorin bouger, il est tellement sûr qu’il va lui hurler dessus à n’importe quel moment, mais n’a pas la force de relever la tête et d’en être sûr. C’était une erreur, de venir ici. Penser qu’il pouvait faire quelque chose avec ses mains, avec d’autres gens, et le faire sans avoir l’impression qu’il va vomir à cause de l’étrange mélange d’anxiété et, bizarrement, de colère qui commence à lui retourner l’estomac.

Bilbo repousse le tabouret en se levant et fait tomber le crayon et le kutch. Son manteau est à moitié mis quand soudain, de la musique s’élève. Il s’attendait à tout, sauf à ça, et s’arrête net.

Ca n’est qu’un bruit grave de percussions, puis s’ajoutent, éparses, des notes légères et hautes, et lentement un rythme de basse à trois notes. Ca ressemble à un xylophone assourdi mêlé à du violoncelle, et tout ça s’entremêle. Bilbo ne se retourne pas mais il entend Thorin s’immobiliser. Probablement assis quelque part, ou appuyé contre un mur, pour écouter. Pour attendre. Attendre de voir ce que Bilbo va faire ? Ou juste pour attendre ?

> _Now I’m waking at the crack of dawn to send a little money home from here to the moon._
> 
> _It’s rising like a discothèque,_ _and now my bags are down and packed for traveling._

The man’s voice is liquid-smooth, clear over the instrumental texture. There’s a lot going on in the song but somehow it’s soothing, not agitating. Bilbo drops his shoulders, shrugs out of the coat sleeves, still staring at the back wall and the door.

La voix du chanteur est liquide et lisse et claire au-dessus des lignes instrumentales. Il s’y passe beaucoup de choses, dans cette chanson, mais d’une certaine façon, c’est apaisant au lieu de perturber. Bilbo laisse ses épaules retomber et sort ses bras des manches de son manteau, les yeux toujours fixés sur le mur et la porte. 

Il distingue un haut-parleur dans le coin opposé, couplé avec un autre sur le devant de la pièce. Il a comme l’impression que c’est loin d’être une occasion isolée pour Thorin. Venir ici, mettre la musique à fond. Perturber les autres étudiants. C’est peut-être pour ça que le studio est toujours vide quand il vient. Thorin a déjà fait fuir tout le monde.

Bilbo attend jusqu’à la fin de la chanson, tentant de suivre chaque instrument distinct alors qu’ils ne cessent de se mêler et de se séparer, tentant de ralentir sa respiration. Sa nausée est moins forte, ce qui en soit est déjà miraculeux, mais il ne parvient tout de même pas à se retourner. Lorsque la musique ralentit et se dissipe, instrument par instrument, il s’en va.

Thorin ne dit pas un mot.

 

Sunday passes quietly, Bilbo in his attic, shuffling around with a blanket over his shoulders and fingerless gloves on his hands, the air colder than early November has any right to make it.

Le dimanche se passe en silence, avec Bilbo qui tourne en rond dans son grenier, des mitaines aux mains et une couverture sur les épaules, dans l’air glacé, bien plus glacé que le justifierait un début novembre.

Yesterday’s snow didn’t last but the world outside is damp and Bilbo doesn’t want to face it. Come Monday, he has to, with his first-year colloquium to attend. The class is about as interesting as expected, something on early modern poetry that Bilbo tries to follow. He ends up marking lines on his notebook instead, stopping himself when he realises he’s drawn a window in groundplan view. The student next to him is playing solitaire on her phone and Bilbo watches over his shoulder, discreetly, for the remainder of the lecture. She’s not very good.

La neige d’hier n’a pas duré mais le monde est humide dehors et Bilbo n’a pas envie de l’affronter. Il y est bien obligé, lundi, avec son colloque de première année. Le cours est aussi peu intéressant que prévu, le sujet a à voir avec la poésie de l’époque moderne et Bilbo essaie de suivre. Il finit par tracer des lignes sur son bloc-notes, et s’interrompt lorsqu’il réalise qu’il vient de dessiner une fenêtre comme sur un plan. L’étudiante à côté de lui joue au solitaire sur son téléphone et Bilbo l’observe discrètement par-dessus son épaule pendant le reste du cours magistral. Elle n’est pas très douée.

On Thursday Bilbo makes himself go back to Olin. He hasn’t been avoiding it, not deliberately. Just accidentally. There’s no sign of Thorin, or anyone who might be Thorin, and he climbs the stairs slowly up to the seventh floor and sits—hides—in his carrel. He reads for a bit but _Women in Love_ is tedious and he’s not in the mood.

Jeudi, Bilbo se force à retourner à Olin. Ce n’est pas qu’il _évitait_ Olin à proprement parler. C’est juste une coincidence. Aucun signe de Thorin ou de qui que ce soit qui lui ressemble, et il monte lentement les escaliers jusqu’au septième étage avant de s’asseoir (se cacher, plutôt) dans son box. Il lit pendant un moment, mais _Women in Love_  l’ennuie et il n’est pas d’humeur.

Lawrence has never been his favourite. The seventh floor is quiet, the lights dim in the stacks. It’s pleasant enough to stare out the window for a while, looking at the campus outside and not the window itself. When the snow starts up again and the sky darkens, Bilbo packs his books into his schoolbag and thinks about going back to his apartment. He won’t get any work done tonight, he knows, but he might as well try.

Il n’a jamais compté Lawrence parmi ses préférés. Le septième est silencieux, et la lumière est terne dans les rangées. Pendant un temps, regarder par la fenêtre est plutôt agréable, pour observer le campus de l’autre côté et pas la fenêtre en elle-même. Lorsqu’il se remet à neiger, Bilbo fourre ses livres dans son sac et songe à retourner à son appartement. Ce n’est pas comme s’il allait accomplir quoi que ce soit ce soir, mais il peut toujours essayer.

Before he leaves, reluctantly, he checks his e-mail. There might be word from a professor, a new assignment or a cancelled class. There isn’t. There is, though, an e-mail from an address he doesn’t recognise, the initials T.O. and a string of numbers. He panics and signs out of his account. Takes several deep breaths. Then, very deliberately, logs in again and opens the message.

Avant de partir, il vérifie sa boite mail à contre-cœur. Il pourrait toujours y avoir un email d’un prof, un devoir ou une classe annulée. Mais non. A la place, c’est un email d’une adresse qu’il ne connaît pas, aux initiales marquées T.O. avec une suite de chiffres. Il panique et se déconnecte. Respire profondément. A plusieurs reprises. Puis, délibérément, se reconnecte et ouvre le message. 

« Bilbo,

Je me demandais si tu allais revenir samedi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas me moquer de ton pull. Ni de tes cheveux. Ton plan était bien fait. Précis. Il n’est pas fini. Il faudrait le terminer.

J’ai dû chercher ton adresse, au fait. Dans l’annuaire des étudiants. Pas compliqué, avec un prénom comme le tien. Je me suis dit que c’était dans mes attributions d’ « instructeur » de prendre de tes nouvelles.

Et si je te fais écouter de la musique ? Est-ce que tu viendras ?

T. »

C’était maladroit et alambiqué et ça ne contenait pas la moitié de ce qui devrait y être. Bilbo ne l’imprime absolument pas, et ne l’affiche pas du tout sur le mur à côté de son bureau. Il n’y jette pas un œil de temps en temps (comme pour se souvenir que ce n’est (pas) pour de vrai). Pas du tout. Et il ne se réveille pas à potron-minet le samedi matin pour mettre ses bottes et grimper la colline. Pour aller là où Thorin ne sera _pas_ en train d’attendre.

\---

Une semaine complète s’était presque écoulée depuis ce à quoi Bilbo réferait dans sa tête comme « le diner désastreux du 7 avril. » S’il avait été du genre à tenir journal, il aurait dédié des pages entières à ce jour, ou alors l’aurait complètement éliminé, il n’arrive pas à se décider. Puisqu’il n’en tient pas un, de journal, la discussion est close. Il était presque arrivé à la moitié de la descente de garage lorsque Thorin le rattrapa, lui demandant d’attendre, lui proposant de le ramener chez lui. Bilbo n’avait pas attendu. Pas particulièrement parce qu’il _voulait_ partir, mais parce qu’il pensait, comme l’imbécile qu’il est, que s’il continuait à marcher Thorin le suivrait, Thorin, ses longues jambes et ses bottes et sa bagnole rouillée.

Thorin ne l’avait pas suivi. Qu’est-ce qu’il espérait, franchement.

Ils ont passé le weekend à s’éviter, ce qui ne demande pas grand effort, étant donné que leurs cours ne se chevauchent pas, qu’ils ne fréquentent pas la même bibliothèque et que Bilbo est de toute façon un ermite même au mieux de sa forme. Il a un portable maintenant, depuis Noël, et le numéro de Thorin est un des rares dans ses contacts (c’était lui qui l’avait emmené pour l’acheter, et qui avait terrorisé le vendeur lorsqu’il avait essayé de vendre à Bilbo un modèle plus cher), mais l’étudiant en architecture ne l’appelle pas.

Bilbo est reconnaissant, un peu, et ennuyé, un peu également, mais par-dessus tout déçu. Il s’enterre dans son travail. Il écrit un devoir médiocre sur les cartes de Defoe pour le Londres du dix-huitième siècle et ses allées étroites (qui fournissent donc des portes de sortie pour les voleurs dans _Moll Flanders_ ) pour un cours qu’il a finit par détester, et qui l’a décidé pour de bon à arrêter de faire des excursions hors de son domaine.

Il prépare et présente (et rate) un exposé sur le temps et la narration et les paradoxes de l’histoire « qui n’a pas encore été dit » chez Ricouer. Sa proposition pour une conférence sur le dix-neuvième siècle est rejetée et il refuse d’admettre qu’il est blessé. De toute façon, ça impliquait de présenter un article devant un nombre indéterminé de personnes. C’est sûrement pour le mieux.

Il part faire un tour et sursaute lorsqu’il voit un homme avec son chien, mais ce n’est ni Thorin, ni Erebor, et s’il retourne dans son grenier, tire les rideaux et se tape la tête contre le mur, personne n’a besoin de le savoir.

C’était juste une de ces semaines, et pourtant, le voilà un vendredi soir chez Thorin et incapable de parler.

Il ne l’a pas cherché, mais c’est comme ça que ce genre de choses arrivent, de toute façon. Jeudi, Thorin est venu le voir dans son box au fond du septième étage à Olin, avec une grimace dont il rejette rapidement la faute sur le bâtiment (« Foutue esthétique, c’est déprimant », comme si la bibliothèque des arts était mieux) et était resté à lui poser des questions surprenamment précises sur sa recherche, jusqu’à ce que Bilbo lui lance un regard qui disait clairement « J’ai tellement de travail que je n’arrive pas à penser, donc si tu as une raison de m’enquiquiner, parle et qu’on en finisse. » Et Thorin de l’inviter de nouveau à diner, et de dire qu’il viendrait chercher Bilbo à sept heures, et de partir sans attendre une réponse.

Bilbo avait laissé sa tête retomber sur son bureau et passé le reste de la soirée incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, debout toute la nuit (ce qui le rend furieux après lui-même), et vendredi arrive malgré ses prières pour le repousser.

Et donc, Bilbo s’assied sur le canapé de Thorin, somnolent et plus rassasié qu’il ne l’a été depuis la semaine dernière, et attend que ça tourne mal. Et ça ne tourne pas mal. Ils ont passé la semaine à faire semblant, et à être aussi absorbés l’un que l’autre, chacun de leur côté. Le dîner était délicieux, des pâtes avec un genre de sauce aux champignons, et Thorin n’a même pas demandé à Bilbo d’apporter quoi que ce soit, et il a cuisiné des _légumes_ , pas juste de la viande avec deux-trois légumes mais des légumes pour eux-mêmes, et ça, ça devrait vraiment l’alerter sur le fait que quelque chose ne va pas … Maintenant, Ere dort sur son lit dans un coin et ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé avec l’éclairage de la télévision et la pluie qui dégouline sur la fenêtre. C’est tellement convivial qu’il en a mal au ventre.

Et bien sûr, il faut que Bilbo détruise tout ça. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, là ? » demande-t-il. « Hein ? » « Toi, moi. Ici. » « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » « Je ne sais pas », finit Bilbo, avec un petit rire. « Et c’est bien le problème. »

Thorin se tortille sur le canapé, retirant lentement son bras de derrière sa tête pour avoir les deux mains sur ses genoux. Il se tourne et regarde Bilbo, dont le cerveau, quelque part, fait la remarque que Thorin a les yeux cernés. Qu’il sent le déodorant, et la pluie printanière. Sa chemise est froissée et un peu trop serrée.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas en parler. » « Je ne veux pas. » « Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Oh mon dieu, Thorin, on ne peut pas simplement continuer à ne pas en parler. Tu réalises à quel point c’est ridicule ? Qu’est-ce qu’on est censés faire, juste continuer à faire semblant pendant, quoi, un mois et demi, et ensuite tu auras fini le programme et tu vas partir et moi je vais juste … Non. Ca n’est pas comme ça que ça marche. Pas pour moi. »

« Alors dis quelque chose. » « Je ne peux pas. » « Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas. » « Non, je veux dire que … chaque fois que j’essaie de trouver quoi dire, je ne trouve pas les mots. »

« J’aurais cru que c’était ton boulot. L’anglais, tout ça. »

« Tais-toi, ça n’a rien à voir. » Bilbo regarde ses pieds et espère que s’il continue à se taire, Thorin interviendra. Pour prendre les commandes.

« Je voulais te parler, la semaine dernière. Et tu es sorti d’ici en trombe, sans dire un mot, et deux secondes plus tard c’est comme si rien ne s’était passé. Tu étais d’accord de venir dîner, et maintenant tu dis qu’on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, même si je ne sais pas ce que « ça » veut dire. J’essaie vraiment de comprendre, Bilbo. Accorde moi au moins ça. Mais je ne lis pas dans les pensées, putain. »

« Personne ne te demande de lire dans les pensées », dit Bilbo, peut-être plus sèchement que strictement nécessaire alors qu’ils se sentent tous les deux aussi bien après un bon diner. Il y a un trou dans sa chaussette droite. Il peut le voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure chaque fois qu’il remue les orteils. Il vient d’avoir à dîner, mais sans dessert et sans alcool post-diner avec son non-ami et ils en sont à la moitié de leur deuxième Star Wars et tout ce temps, il avait un trou dans sa chaussette. C’est vraiment le genre de chose qu’il aurait dû remarquer.

« Ce serait vachement plus simple si je pouvais. »

« Je ne sais pas comment t’appeler. » finit par dire Bilbo en arrêtant de fixer sa chaussette.

« … pardon ? » demande Thorin, après un moment tendu à le fixer. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Hé, ça suffit. Tu ne peux pas juste clore la conversation chaque fois que je ne te suis pas. Utilise des vrais mots. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce que je suis en train de dire. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? On est quoi ? » « Des étudiants ? » tente Thorin. « De jeunes professionnels ? De futurs ratés ? » « Tu n’es pas un raté. » « Je ne suis pas non plus un professionnel. » « Non, écoute, je ne parle pas de ça. Je ne parle pas de la vie ou de nos études ou je ne sais quoi. Je parle de nous. » « … Nous. »

« C’est à dire », dit Bilbo, sentant le visage lui brûler, « tu sais. Nous. Genre, toi, moi, tous les deux. » Il jette un œil de côté vers Thorin et se mord la lèvre, prêt à s’écarter. Il faut un moment à Thorin avant de comprendre ce que Bilbo vient de dire. Quand ça se produit, il cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois, régulièrement, et les coins de sa bouche s’abaissent.

« Tu ne sais pas comment parler de moi. A part en utilisant mon prénom. » « Voilà. » Bilbo avale sa salive, incapable de détacher son regard.  « Je veux dire, je connais ton prénom. » « J’espère bien. » « C’est juste que. Ca fait un bout de temps, et je ne sais pas …. Je sais que je ne suis pas exactement … oh, bordel. » « Je ne suis pas ton copain, si c’est ça que tu insinues. » « Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Enfin, si, dans un sens, c’est ce que je voulais dire … mais non. »

« C’est un mot débile. » Thorin fixe Bilbo d’un regard dur. Il expire brièvement et se lève d’un coup, se dirigeant vers le frigo. Il l’ouvre, examine l’intérieur pendant une minute complète, puis revient près du canapé. Sans rien dans les mains. C’est quelque chose. « Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Ou ce que tu es. » Il reste là, debout, les mains raides le long du corps, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Bilbo se dit qu’il est possible qu’il ait arrêté de respirer. Son cœur bat si rapidement que c’en est douloureux. Il se demande combien de temps il lui faudrait pour atteindre la porte, en retraçant son chemin de la semaine dernière. Le retour chez lui serait long et humide mais il en est à un point où la perspective l’attire. 

« Mais je sais ce que nous sommes. » Thorin fait traîner ses mots, comme si c’était un défi de les prononcer. Bilbo doit se repasser le moment dans sa tête, revenir mentalement par la porte, à l’abri de la pluie et sur le canapé pour s’assurer qu’il a bien entendu.

« … c’est à dire ? » demande-t-il, totalement paumé.

« Nous sommes en train de faire fonctionner tout ça. »

C’est potentiellement une des choses les plus bizarres que Thorin lui ait jamais dites. Et Thorin est connu pour avoir dit des choses très bizarres. Bilbo penche la tête, comme si en réussissant à trouver le bon angle, la bonne perspective sur la situation, ça finirait par faire sens. Il se penche tellement qu’il en tombe presque et les mains de Thorin sont rassurantes et tièdes sur ses épaules, et tout n’en est que plus perturbant.

« J’arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça » Thorin fait un genre son étouffé et bas qui vient du fond de sa gorge. « Merde. Je me sens débile. » Il laisse ses mains là où elles sont.

« Tu as l’air débile », remarque Bilbo.

« Trop aimable. »

Et ils éclatent de rire, et Bilbo lève les mains et les laisse reposer sur les poignets de Thorin. « Tu as conscience de ce que ça veut dire », dit-il d’un ton soudain sérieux.

« Non. Ca veut dire quoi ? » « Qu’on va devoir parler. Je veux dire, vraiment parler. De … trucs. » « Oh mon dieu. Je retire tout ce que j’ai dit. »

« Vraiment ? » L’idée le glace. Bilbo est certain qu’il serre trop fort mais les poignets de Thorin ont l’air solides, pas comme les siens, pas comme s’ils allaient se briser à la moindre pression. Il a besoin de s’y accrocher.

« Hein ? Non, non, bien sûr que non, espèce de crétin. J’étais sincère. »  Thorin soulève une épaule, et récupère ses mains, qu’il fourre dans ses poches tout en se balançant d’avant en arrière sur ses talons et en regardant Bilbo depuis toute sa hauteur. « Ce satané chien t’aime trop, de toute façon. Tu ne pourrais pas partir, même si tu le voulais. »

Bilbo sourit, parce que même s’il doute fortement de l’authenticité du reste, ça, au moins, il sait que c’est vrai.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduit par  Don.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque la mi-décembre arrive, Bilbo a déjà participé à huit ateliers. Il n’y a jamais personne d’autre, c’est toujours Thorin et lui. Lui et Thorin et l’odeur rance d’alcool, lui et Thorin et la musique au lever du soleil. Ils ne savent toujours pas exactement comment se parler. Bilbo songe que c’est peut-être mieux ainsi. 

Thorin lui a tout appris sur les plans de sol et les élévations, les maquettes en carton-mousse et les différents usages du bois de balsa. Ils parlent de théorie et Bilbo apprend à repérer un fauteuil Eames, une maison dans le style de Le Corbusier, tandis que Thorin fait des schémas d’arches normandes et ronchonne après le calcaire. Aujourd’hui, il a les cheveux attachés, et une des tresses qui partent de ses tempes s’est échapée et se balance le long de son visage tandis qu’il fait glisser sa règle en T sur la table à dessiner. 

Bilbo lève la tête de son livre sur l’architecture moderniste (Thorin l’a extirpé d’une des étagères du studio et balancé à Bilbo, direct dans la poitrine, juste pour l’énerver, et bien sûr que Thorin, restaurateur de châteaux, serait du genre à cracher sur l’architecture moderniste) et le fixe, avec la nette impression d’être indiscret, sans pouvoir détacher son regard. Il fait froid dans le studio, suffisamment froid pour que Bilbo soit reconnaissant d’avoir mis des chaussettes en laine et des bottes, et pourtant Thorin est en manches de chemise. 

En principe, l’université est fermée pour les vacances d’hiver. Pour la plupart des étudiants, le samedi est consacré à la grasse matinée, les bagages et le retour chez leurs parents pour les vacances. Noël sera là dans une semaine et trois jours. L’autre jour, Bilbo était en train de contempler son calendrier en se demandant comment il pourrait se débrouiller pour se faire ramener chez lui, lorsqu’il réalisa que « chez lui », maintenant, c’était ici. Il n’avait nulle part où aller. Ce sera quelqu’un d’autre qui célébrera Noël dans la maison de ses parents. Quelqu’un d’autre qui va suspendre ses bas à la cheminée en ardoise blanche et accueillir les choristes à sa porte. 

Pas de nouvelles de Gandalf depuis Octobre. Aucun moyen de savoir où il est ou ce qu’il fait, quelles archives il est en train de terroriser avec ses exigences tordues. Il pourrait être à l’étranger, à l’autre bout du monde, ou sur le pas de sa porte le lendemain. Bilbo a bien deux-trois cousins, quelque part. Il a leurs noms et adresses, mais Noël est réservé à la famille, et la famille, c’est plus que des noms sur un arbre généalogique. Ce ne serait pas bien de passer les vacances avec eux. Ce qui lui laisse comme option son grenier, ses livres, et cette neige obstinément humide. Il se dit qu’au moins, s’il cuisine une tourte, il pourra la manger en entier. 

Thorin passe Billy Bragg sur la chaîne hi-fi, puisque Bilbo a interdit les Stones tôt le matin. Leur compromis : un guitariste de rock classique, mais un album étrange, une guitare sèche, grattée avec lenteur, et des mélodies vocales, rempli plus de percussions paresseuses que de rythmes précis. « Là, il joue avec Wilco et Natalie Merchant », précisa Thorin. Comme si ça l’avançait. « Sur des paroles de Woody Guthrie », et ça, ça disait quelque chose à Bilbo, quelque chose de plus que le vague souvenir d’un nom. Au milieu du soleil haut dans le ciel et de la musique poussée à fond, tandis que la botte de Thorin tapotait le pied de la table à dessin, Bilbo est capable de regarder par la fenêtre les rues scintillantes et de faire semblant que c’est là qu’il souhaite être. 

> _I’d like to rest my heavy head tonight on a bed of California stars._
> 
> _I’d like to lay my weary bones tonight on a bed of California stars._
> 
> _I’d love to feel your hand touching mine, and tell me why I must keep working on,_
> 
> _yes, I give my life to lay my head tonight on a bed of California stars._

« On est samedi », dit Thorin, une fois plusieurs chansons passées. « Et ? » « Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » « Ca pose un problème ? » 

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour les vacances ? »

« Non. » 

« Mmmh. » Thorin tourne la page dans son index et fredonne quelques mesures. « Moi non plus. » 

« Je peux toujours partir, si je te dérange. » 

« Tu ne me déranges pas. De toute façon, il y a ton éducation à faire. » 

« Ah, parce que là, tu es en train de m’éduquer ? » demande Bilbo, perdant complètement tout sens du tact. Il considère la possibilité de metre sa main devant sa bouche avant de sortir autre chose, mais Thorin se retourne et lui lance un regard exaspéré par-dessus son épaule, avec une de ses tresses suivant le mouvement de sa tête. »

« La musique, cadet de l’espace. Pas la recherche. Je me suis dit que tu avais suffisamment de pratique dans ce domaine. Tu peux te débrouiller. » 

« Suis pas un cadet de l’espace », marmonne Bilbo en rentrant son menton dans sa poitrine pour briser le contact visuel, espérant que ce serait tout.

« Quelle est la chanson de Guthrie que tu préfères ? » lui demande alors Thorin, en se remettant à son travail. « Ne me dis pas « aucune. » »

Bilbo y réfléchit une minute, caressant distraitement la tranche de son livre du bout du doigt. Ne pas parler paraît de plus en plus facile. S’ensevelir sous les pages poussiéreuses (ce qui est plus tôt ironique, étant donné que le livre est relativement récent et concerne l’architecture moderne). « Thorin », commence-t-il, lentement. « Guthrie a fait des centaines de chansons. »

« Une de ton top dix, alors. » 

Thorin a tendance à faire ça, poser des questions comme si elles étaient des affirmations, et Bilbo s’en rend compte maintenant. Comme s’il était sûr d’obtenir une réponse. Il faut tout de même une bonne minute, voire plus, pour que Bilbo trouve une réponse. « J’ai toujours adoré « Pastures of plenty ». Je sais que ce n’est pas un titre obscur, et que c’était une question piège … Je pourrais t’en citer d’autres, si tu veux une preuve. Mais celle-là est probablement une de mes préférées. »

« Ca n’était pas pour te piéger. » 

« Oh. »

« Bien sûr que non ». La réplique suffit à ce que les épaules de Bilbo s’affaissent et il fixe son livre. « Mais c’est une bonne chanson. » Sa voix est légèrement bourrue. « Je sais ce que ça fait, de vouloir … C’est une bonne chanson. »

« Merci de ton approbation » dit Bilbo, ce qui lui vaut un autre regard exaspéré. Celui-là, en revanche, contient quelque chose qui ressemble à de l’affection. 

« Du sarcasme. Bien. Très bien. Tu es beaucoup trop accommodant. » 

« Non, vraiment pas. »

« Continue comme ça. Okay. Je commence à te cerner. Je pense. Si tu aimes Guthrie, tu aimeras Johnny Cash. Par pitié, dis moi que tu en as entendu parler, parce que sinon je perdrai tout espoir. 

« Espoir pour quoi ? Moi ? ou pour tes capacités déductives ? Et oui, j’aime bien Johnny Cash. Mon père … », et sa voix ne vacille pas, mais c’est tout juste, « il l’aimait bien. Passait sa musique pendant qu’il travaillait. »

« Bien. C’était l’espoir pour mes capacités. Même question : chanson préférée. »

« Toi d’abord. Sinon ce n’est pas juste. » 

« ‘Sunday Morning Coming Down’ », et la réponse est rapide, comme s’il n’avait même pas eu besoin d’y réfléchir. 

« J’aurais du m’en douter. » 

« Alors donne moi la tienne. »

« Je pense que ce serait ‘I Hung My Head’, si je devais vraiment choisir. »

« Mouais. » 

« Mouais ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça, mouais ? »

« Ca veut dire que j’aurais dû m’en douter, comme toi. J’aurais dû me douter que tu choisirais ce type de chanson. »

« Quel est le problème ? ‘Sunday Morning’, ça parle d’alcool et de saleté et de solitude. Il y a plus à critiquer que pour ‘I Hung My Head’. » 

« ‘Je les supplie de me pardonner, j’aimerais crever?’ » cite Thorin. « Ca parle de honte et d’excuses. Donc de faiblesse. »

« Ca ne parle pas de ça du tout. » « Ah non ? » « Ca parle de … quand on ne sait pas quoi faire. » « Oui, faiblesse. » 

« Ah, parce que les paroles ‘la bière que je me suis tapée au petit-dej était bonne donc j’en ai repris pour le dessert’, c’est le parangon de la force de caractère, c’est ça ? »

« Ferme-la. »

« C’est ça, ta devise, alors ? »

« Je t’ai dit de la fermer ! » Thorin traverse la pièce en trois grandes enjambées et empoigne Bilbo par son pull, et sa respiration est trop proche et brûle. Bilbo essaie de reculer mais il en est incapable. Ses mains pendent, inutiles, le long de son corps. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter l’expression de Thorin.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas ». Ca n’a aucun sens. N’est-ce pas ce qu’ils sont censés faire ici, à l’atelier et à la fac ? Parler de ce qu’on ne comprend pas et finir par le comprendre à force d’en parler ? C’est toute l’idée d’un séminaire, quand on y pense. 

Bilbo voudrait trouver une réplique, voudrait se mettre en colère, se dit que ça lui ferait probablement du bien. Mais Thorin est plus grand et plus lourd de dix kilos et Bilbo a peur. Il garde ses yeux fermés. 

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu m’entends ? » Thorin secoue Bilbo et ses coudes s’enfoncent dans l’estomac de Bilbo tandis qu’il se penche au-dessus de lui. « Ca ne te regarde absolument pas. »

> _I don't know what I'll do,  I don't know what I'll do,_
> 
> _Eisler’s on the come and go and I don't know what I'll do._

Billy Bragg continue de jouer, pas dérangé pour un sou.

Lentement, Thorin relâche sa poigne. Bilbo se sent retomber lentement sur son tabouret, et une fois que le bruit des pas s’est éloigné, il se dit qu’il n’y a pas de risque à ouvrir les yeux. Thorin se tient devant les fenêtres et fixe le lac en contrebas, et ses épaules se soulèvent avec chaque respiration, pieds fermement écartés, une main contre la vitre. La guitare est faible et irréelle dans l’arrière-plan. Les jambes de Bilbo tremblent trop pour lui permettre de partir et il reste assis là, à se demander comment les choses ont pu si mal tourner alors qu’ils ne faisaient que s’instruire. 

Les heures passent et Bilbo continuent à ne pas bouger et Thorin continue à fixer le lac. On dirait que tous les deux font semblant qu’il ne s’est rien passé. La neige tombe, épaisse et humide, et salit les vitres. La musique est passée de lente à saccadée et ça n’arrange rien. Une fois de temps en temps il y a une voiture qui passe en bas, mais ils sont seuls la majorité du temps. 

« Je pars pour Toronto, lundi » finit par dire Thorin après ce qui semble avoir été des heures. Bilbo ne sait pas ce qu’il est censé répondre. Alors il ne dit rien. « Conférence d’architecture. Pendant toute la semaine. » ajoute Thorin en s’adressant à la fenêtre. 

« Heu … c’est bien ? » dit Bilbo d’un ton hésitant. Il remue le pied, pour voir. Si nécessaire, il pourrait probablement s’enfuir en courant, et il jette un œil à la porte en s’assurant que la voie est libre. 

« Oui, c’est bien. » Le souffle de Thorin embue la vitre. « C’est bon pour ma carrière. Il y aura des gens avec qui prendre contact. »

« Est-ce que tu … présentes ? »

« Je fais partie d’un séminaire. » Thorin se détourne finalement de la fenêtre et fait face à Bilbo. Il garde ses distances et ses mains dans ses poches. Bilbo se dit que d’un coup, il paraît tellement plus jeune.

« Bon. Eh bien. Heu. Fais bon voyage. Voilà. » « J’ai besoin que tu gardes mon chien. » Un silence. La chanson est finie et il n’y en a pas d’autre pour prendre le relais. « Hein ? » « Je ne peux pas l’emmener, et il t’aime bien. » « Il m’a poussé dans le lac, Thorin. Ca n’est pas synonyme de « bien aimer ». » « Pour Erebor, si. » 

Bilbo est sur le point de demander si ce type de code comportemental s’applique aussi à Thorin, si quand il le secoue, ça veut dire qu’il l’aime bien. Il ne dit pas ça. Il a un sens pratique. Il est sur la défensive et il en a conscience. « Je suis persuadé que tu peux trouver quelqu’un d’autre. » 

« Non. Il n’y a personne d’autre. » « Et le professeur ? Ton propriétaire ? » « En congé sabbatique. » « Et tes amis ? »

« Ce ne sont pas exactement des amis. A proprement parler. Ou en tout cas ils ne se désigneraient pas de cette façon. C’est plus un genre d’obligation. De devoir. Bon, écoute, Bilbo, on s’en fout. Tu ne peux pas juste t’occuper du chien ? »

« S’ils ont des obligations envers toi, ça ne devrait pas dire qu’ils le garderaient ? »

« La moitié d’entre eux n’habitent même pas de ce côté du pays. Tu ne veux pas le garder. Parfait. Je trouverai une autre solution. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu n’iras pas à la conférence », remarque Bilbo, puisqu’il est tout sauf obtus. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il faut dire, en fait, il ne sait pratiquement jamais ce qu’il faut dire, mais il sent qu’il  _faudrait_ dire quelque chose, ce qui doit quand même compter pour quelque chose.

Thorin ne nie pas. Il remballe les affaires de son bureau et fait la grimace. L’album est fini et les haut-parleurs grésillent. 

« Thorin. Tu ne peux pas simplement ne pas y aller. » « Ca n’a pas d’importance. » « C’est ta carrière dont il s’agit. » « Et il s’agit de mon chien. »

« Les deux se valent ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Erebor vaut beaucoup plus. » 

« … c’était une blague ? » 

« S’il faut que je précise, c’est qu’elle n’était pas très bonne. » Il soupire et enlève l’élastique de ses cheveux. Bilbo songe que ca devrait avoir l’air ridicule. Comment il réussit à éviter ça, mystère. « Ce n’est que pour une semaine. »

« Il pourrait me bouffer. » 

« Mais il ne le fera pas. » 

« Mais il pourrait, ce qui est précisément ce qui m’inquiète ici. » 

« Tu me rendrais un immense service », et les mots sortent très lentement. Il regarde Bilbo dans les yeux, et au moins il a la décence d’afficher une expression un tant soit peu honteuse. 

Bilbo ouvre la bouche, veut dire « Non », sauf qu’il dit « Oui ». « Oui, d’accord. Je m’occuperai de ton chien. »

« Bien. » Bilbo commence à se demander si « bien » ne veut pas dire « merci » en lexique Thorin, ou quelque chose du genre. « Je l’amènerai chez toi demain soir. »

« Attends, attends, non, on ne peut pas … Ca ne marchera jamais. J’habite dans un grenier. »

« C’est juste pour une semaine, Erebor survivra. Tu n’as qu’à l’emmener au parc. » 

« Il va virer dingue. Et même dans le cas contraire, les animaux domestiques sont interdits. » 

« Fais-le rentrer en douce. »

« Ton chien est  _plus gros que moi_ . Jamais je n’arriverai à le faire rentrer en douce. » 

« On peut le faire de nuit, tu sais, avec une couverture et … »

« C’est ça, et quand tu seras parti et qu’il faudra que je l’emmène au parc ? Le parc, c’est le cimetière, au fait, et je ne pense pas que ça va tellement lui plaire. »

« Ca lui plairait. Il est capable d’apprécier l’histoire. » « Thorin. Non. » « Donc on revient au point de départ. Je n’y vais pas. »

« Bon sang, tu es la personne la plus … On n’est pas exactement au point de départ. Pas forcément. » Le lobe rationnel de son cerveau est en train de lui dire que franchement, il s’est comporté de façon parfaitement serviable jusqu’à présent, et qu’il devrait juste se  _taire_ .

« C’est à dire ? »

« Si tu pars pour Toronto, je pourrais toujours m’occuper d’Erebor chez toi. Je veux dire, ça serait le plus simple, non ? »

« Tu serais d’accord de rester dans mon appartement. » « Heu … oui ? » « Pendant une semaine. Avec mon chien. »

« C’était juste une idée, pas la peine de t’énerver. »

« C’est juste que … Je ne suis pas … non. Ca va marcher. Ca va le faire. Lundi, alors. Je t’amènerai à un moment dans l’après-midi. »

« Bien. » Thorin détaille Bilbo des pieds à la tête. Ce n’est pas la première fois, mais ce n’est pas exactement une chose à laquelle on s’habitue. Et puis le voilà parti, avec son sac sur l’épaule et son carton à dessin en main, en laissant Bilbo tout seul pour éteindre la chaine hifi et les lumières et fermer la porte. Comme si c’était lui qui était responsable de cet endroit. 

En rentrant chez lui, avec son bonnet enfoncé sur ses oreilles et les épaules courbées sous la neige, Bilbo se fait la réflexion qu’apparemment, ils sont parvenus à se faire confiance. C’est plus qu’il ne l’espérait, et s’il avait su que la condition était de passer une semaine avec le chien de Thorin, il l’aurait fait plus tôt.

Il ne pense pas au fait qu’il s’agit d’une semaine. Avec le chien de Thorin. Dans l’appartement de Thorin. Seul. S’il y pensait, il finirait par se faire peur tout seul et ne pas y aller.

Lundi en fin d’après midi, Bilbo est là sur le parking près de Milstein à triturer la courroie de sa besace. Son sac marin est posé à ses pieds et il a probablement emmené trop d’affaires. Ce n’est pas comme s’il allait sortir, ou voir qui que ce soit … Techniquement il n’a même pas besoin de cinq pulls différents. 

Avant qu’il ait le temps de s’en retourner, Thorin s’avance le long du trottoir avec sa vieille Volvo rouillée et ronronnante, et jette son sac dans le coffre et d’un coup ils sont tout près l’un de l’autre dans la chaleur de la voiture. Les vitres sont embuées, et l’intérieur sent la cigarette. 

« Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose … » Thorin s’interrompt et tapote le volant pendant qu’ils patientent au feu rouge. Bilbo ne reconnaît pas le groupe qui passe sur la stéréo, est incapable de dire si la musique est grinçante ou si ce sont les hauts-parleurs qui sont merdiques. Ce n’est que sa quatrième expérience dans cette voiture, plus qu’une et il finira par savoir. Il ne demande pas à Thorin de poursuivre. Ils roulent, traversent le carrefour, montent le long du lac. 

« J’ai fait des courses », finit par dire Thorin. Certainement pas ce dont il avait l’intention de parler auparavant. « Vu que tu n’as pas de voiture, et que je ne serai pas là. Le frigo est plein. » 

« Merci. » Ca étonne Bilbo. Et ça ne devrait pas, en fait. Thorin s’est déjà montré attention auparavant, à sa façon, mais il s’attendait tout de même à moitié à devoir survivre avec des toasts toute la semaine … à condition que Thorin ait du pain dans son frigo, pas juste une collection de différentes marques de bière. A la dernière visite de Bilbo, il n’avait pas de pain.

Thorin acquiesce, et ils arrivent rapidement dans la voie de garage. Les aboiements sonores d’Erebor s’élèvent tandis qu’ils se garent et Bilbo a la tête ailleurs, assez pour laisser Thorin le guider vers son appartement d’une main dans le dos. Main qui retombe dès qu’ils sont à l’intérieur, quoique ce ne soit pas dû à une quelconque réticence de Bilbo mais plutôt au fait que le chien vient de sauter sur Thorin et de le plaquer contre le mur en posant ses pattes sur ses épaules. C’est suffisamment bizarre pour que Bilbo ait besoin d’une seconde afin de réaliser de nouveau qu’il a vraiment accepté de garder ce chien toute la semaine. 

« Couché, le chien », ordonne Thorin, mais son rire est du genre qu’il n’affiche que rarement sur le campus, et il gratte la tête d’Erebor et fait un grand sourire à Bilbo. Le sourire ne dure qu’une seconde. Mais il est bien là. Ensuite il se râcle la gorge et repousse Erebor. « Je te proposerais de te faire la visite, mais il n’y a pas grand chose à voir. »

Effectivement. Il y a une petite entrée sur le devant du garage, d’un côté de la porte à double battant. Une ou deux paires de bottes, des vestes pendues aux patères, auxquelles Bilbo ajoute la sienne après avoir consulté Thorin du regard, une pelle à neige et une poubelle. De l’autre côté, il y a l’appartement à proprement parler. Comme celui de Bilbo, il n’est constitué que d’une seule pièce, mais donne l’impression d’être plus grand, tout en haut plafonds et vraies fenêtres. A droite, il y a une cuisine, avec une table sortie tout droit des années 50, un évier comme on en trouverait dans une ferme et un frigo. 

Le mur du fond est coupé en deux par une porte qui donne sur la terrasse et la cour. Du côté gauche du garage, une étagère encastrée sur toute la longueur du mur est interrompue par une fenêtre en son milieu. Une télévision est posée dans un coin, avec un petit canapé d’angle. Une table en bois abimée, une lampe fixée dessus, une chaise à haut dossier et des piles de papier et des rouleaux de blueprint. Une échelle s’élève depuis le côté du canapé jusqu’à la mezzanine qui sert de coin nuit. 

Bilbo laisse son regard s’attarder partout, les mains dans les poches, tandis que la queue d’Erebor s’agite gaiement dans ses jambes. Le sol en béton armé est gelé. Il sent que Thorin le regarde et il sent ses épaules se raidir. Il lui faut un moment avant de réussir à se coller un semblant de sourire sur le visage, comme si tout ça n’était qu’un jeu d’enfants pour lui. Il porte ses lunettes, ses yeux sont fatigués, et il les repousse pour se masser l’arête du nez. 

« Je devrais y aller. » Bien. Ca veut dire qu’ils vont arrêter de rester là, debout, à être mal à l’aise. 

« D’accord ». Il s’attend à ce que Thorin tourne les talons et s’en aille, mais au lieu de ça, il se passe la main sur la nuque et s’éclaircit la gorge, puis croise les bras. Regarde Bilbo comme s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Bilbo se ratatine et se casse pratiquement la figure en trébuchant sur le chien.

Nouveau râclement de gorge. Thorin décroise les bras, regarde son chien, regarde Bilbo. « Je serai de retour dimanche. Autant que tu utilises le … vu que je ne suis pas ici … personne ne va s’en servir. Tu sais. » Sa main s’agite en direction de la mezzanine, ses yeux évitent de croiser ceux de Bilbo. 

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » finit par demander Bilbo, une fois que le silence s’est éternisé suffisamment longtemps pour que ses épaules lui fasse mal à force d’être raides. 

« Mon lit. Le lit. Juste, heu. Dors dedans. »

« Hein ? »

« Bilbo. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais une chambre d’ami. Les draps sont propres, je les ai lavés, si c’est ça qui t’inquiète. »

« Et ils seront encore propres quand tu reviendras. Je ne dormirai pas dans ton lit. » « Tu ne vas pas dormir par terre pendant une semaine. Prends le lit. » « Tu as un canapé. » « Qui est minuscule. »

« Je suis minuscule », rétorque Bilbo, ce qui lui vaut un regard de la part de Thorin, ce regard qu’il ne sait pas comment interpréter et qui est de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps. Délibérément, il brise le contact visuel, s’avachit sur le canapé, les pieds à un bout et les mains derrière la tête, s’étirant les épaules. Complètement détendu. Comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Comme si son cœur ne battait pas à cent à l’heure. « Tu vois ? Je rentre. »

« Bon sang, prends le lit. Ca n’a aucune importance. » 

« Merci, mais non merci. Ca ira très bien. » Bilbo hausse les sourcils, comme pour défier Thorin. Il ne s’attend pas à ce que ça fonctionne. 

Thorin marmonne quelque chose sur des « têtes de mule de demi-portion » et tape du pied en sortant. Il ne la referme pas derrière lui et Bilbo l’entend fouiller dans sa voiture. Le courant d’air froid s’enroule autour des chevilles de Bilbo, à l’endroit où son pantalon est retroussé et que ses chaussettes ne couvrent pas. Une seconde plus tard, il se prend quelque chose en pleine figure. Un sac de couchage du surplus militaire. « Il peut vraiment faire froid ici. » Il le dit comme s’il ne venait pas de lui balancer quelque chose en pleine tête. « Prends au moins ça. » 

« Tu l’as lavé ? » 

« … non. »

« Je plaisante. Sérieusement. Merci. » Le duvet est doux et a l’odeur de la voiture de Thorin. Il est vert olive, tâché par les intempéries, et forme un tas confortable dans ses bras. 

« Okay. Très bien. Il faut que j’y aille. » Il le dit, mais ne fait pas un mouvement. « Longue route. » « Quatre heures, moins si je me dépêche. » « N’accélère pas. Vas-y, Thorin. Tout va bien. Pas vrai, Ere ? »

Serviable, le chien aboie, et Thorin pousse un soupir. « Appelle-moi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, s’il se passe quoi que ce soit. Enfin, je serai en conférence donc il faudra que tu laisses un message, mais j’écouterai ma boite vocale tous les jours. »

« Tu as un téléphone fixe ? » Il jette un œil aux alentours. Il n’en a pas vu. « Hein ? Bien sûr que non. Plus personne n’a de téléphone fixe, tu vis en quel siècle ? » « Thorin. Je n’ai pas de portable. Tu penses que je vais t’appeler comment ? » «  _Pardon ?_  » 

« Je n’en ai jamais vraiment eu l’utilité. » Bilbo hausse les épaules. « On s’en fiche. Je n’aurai pas besoin de t’appeler. »

« Non, on ne s’en fiche pas. »

« Tu doutes de ma capacité à m’occuper de ton chien surdimensionné ? »

« Ere n’est pas surdimensionné, il est … Si tu t’imagines que je vais te laisser ici, avec mon chien, pendant une semaine, sans aucun moyen de te contacter, tu est officiellement taré. » 

« Tu peux toujours envoyer un email. » 

« Ca ne suffit pas. » 

« Tu n’as pas vraiment le choix, je crois. Maintenant, tu t’es engagé à aller à la conférence, et tu ne peux pas l’emmener. 

« Je l’ai bien éduqué », dit Thorin, comme si ça avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la situation et qu’il pouvait juste laisser Ere se promener dans toute la ville pendant que Thorin anime des séminaires et assiste à des cocktails chics. Soudain, il imagine Thorin en costume, en train de siroter du champagne et de faire la tronche, et doit étouffer un rire. D’où il sort, celui-là ? 

« Thorin. Je te jure que je ferai attention à ton chien. Tu devrais vraiment y aller. » « Monte dans la voiture. » « … Excuse moi ? Je ne viens pas avec toi. » « On va aller te chercher un téléphone. C’est parti. »

« Tu es complètement ridicule. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un téléphone. »

« J’ai besoin que tu aies un téléphone », et ça clôt la discussion. Bilbo se trouve engoncé dans la Volvo et ils descendent la colline, traversent la ville et prennent l’autoroute. Thorin est efficace, à la limite de l’incorrection, mais dans l’heure qui suit Bilbo est en possession d’en téléphone qu’il ne sait pas vriament utiliser et se sent un peu moins terrifié que de droit, étant donnée la situation. Il fait nuit quand ils retournent chez Thorin et il ne sort pas de la voiture, se contentant de lancer les clés à Bilbo et de lui faire un signe de la main. 

« Dimanche. Fais attention. » 

Bilbo ne sait pas s’il doit faire attention à lui-même ou au chien. Il regarde Thorin s’éloigner, et la Volvo patine légèrement en descendant la colline et en sortant de son champ de vision. A l’intérieur, le chauffage est en marchee et Erebor l’attend, tête penchée, comme s’il se doutait de quelque chose. Bilbo lui fait une caresse distraite et fouille dans son sac pour trouver un pull et une paire de chaussettes supplémentaires. 

Une semaine. Dimanche, Thorin sera de retour, et Bilbo retournera dans son grenier pour y passer le reste des vacances d’hiver, tout seul avec ses livres et son thé et sa plante verte. La routine. C’est sa vie, maintenant. Et après dimanche, on sera lundi, la veille de Noël. 

Normalement, il devrait attendre ça avec impatience. Bilbo a toujours apprécié Noël, mais pour certaines raisons qu’il préfère ignorer même intérieurement, il ne ressent aucune excitation. Pas cette année. 

C’est stupide, et ça n’est vraiment pas une bonne idée, mais tandis que Bilbo se blottit sur le canapé dans le sac de couchage (bien qu’il soit tôt et qu’il n’ait rien mangé, il se sent épuisé, tout d’un coup), il se retrouve à se demander si peut-être la conférence pourrait se prolonger. S’il pouvait y avoir des problèmes de météo, ou des bouchons sur le chemin du retour. Peut-être qu’il lui faudra un jour de plus pour rentrer. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il a été un long temps, voici donc deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Traduit par Don.


	6. Chapter 6

Les champs autour de sa maison ont toujours été verdoyants. Verdoyants et légèrement vallonnés, à perte de vue. Parsemés de vaches et de clôtures et de silos, de moulins à eau et de chênes blancs, ils s’étendaient sans fin devant vos yeux. Dans la lumière dorée d’un jour d’été, l’humidité s’insinue et recouvre la terre d’une brume agréable tandis que les magnolias s’épanouissent, pleins d’étoiles du rose le plus pâle. Les fenêtres sont grand ouvertes et les rideaux ondulent, c’est le temps des rafraîchissements sur le porche de devant, des longues nuits à observer les étoiles et l’odeur du chèvrefeuille et des forsythias emplit le ciel.

Le temps des enterrements le dimanche matin, l’herbe encore humide de la pluie de la nuit précédente.

Bilbo porte une veste de costume trop grande. Ses épaules nagent dedans, et les manches recouvrent à moitié se mains alors qu’il se tient devant un trou dans le sol, le trou où il est censé laisser sa mère avant de tout simplement s’éloigner.

Il se dit que ça fait partie de ces choses qui devraient être impossibles.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, il erre dans le cimetière. Deux hommes sont toujours en train de remuer des pelletées de terre. Ils ne disent pas un mot. Bilbo cligne des yeux pour les forcer à se concentrer, à lire des lignes de dates et de noms, tous ces gens qu’il ne connaît pas et ne connaitra jamais. Un jour peut-être, peut-être même demain (puisque mourir, c’est ce que les gens font tous les jours), quelqu’un d’autre répétera ses gestes. Ils liront l’inscription sur la tombe de sa mère sans jamais avoir connu le son de sa voix ou l’odeur de ses cheveux ou la fermeté de ses mains lorsqu’elle versait le thé.

Bilbo a lu suffisamment de Dickens pour tout savoir des orphelins. Maintenant, sous le soleil de juillet, il a vingt-deux ans, et il en sait plus. Ici, point de rues poussiéreuses sous la pluie londonienne ou de tombe pour Pip. Personne ne viendra pour faire de lui un voleur. Et pas de riche bienfaiteur pour le rendre parfait pour épouser sa fille. Il ne reste que lui, maintenant. Sans rien.

De toute sa vie, il n’a jamais autant ressenti le besoin de se soûler qu’à présent. Les quelques heures passées à ne rien sentir vaudraient bien la matinée entière qu’il passerait sûrement à vomir. Mais il est de la famille Baggins, et il est le dernier. Un héritage tout entier de stoicisme repose sur ses épaules. Des fondations solides. Son père disait toujours qu’une maison fiable repose sur des fondations solides. Bilbo ne sait pas comment il parvient à retrouver son chemin vers ce qui est toujours la maison de ses parents, et il ne dévalise pas le mini-bar. En toute honnêteté, le whisky n’a jamais été sa boisson favorite. Il nettoie le manteau de la cheminée et change l’eau des fleurs que diverses personnes lui ont envoyées. Il se fait une tasse de thé. Sa langue brûle.

Une fois la nuit tombée, ce qui lui permet de tirer les rideaux sans que les voisins s’interrogent, il laisse sa tête reposer sur la table et ses paupières se fermer.

Bilbo se réveille soudain avec la nuque démolie et un souffle chaud sur la main. Erebor frotte sa truffe contre sa main qui est retombée du canapé.

« C’est déjà le matin ? », sa voix plus râpeuse que prévue. Ca faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas rêvé de l’enterrement. Erebor pose son museau sur la cuisse de Bilbo et le contemple d’un air pensif.

« D’accord, d’accord. Petit-déjeuner. » Il s’extirpe du sac de couchage, non sans peine, et la perte du cocon le fait frissonner. Le sol de Thorin est froid sous ses pieds. Ca n’a pas l’air de déranger Erebor. Bilbo fouille son sac pour trouver ses pantoufles et se dirige vers la cuisine. Bizarrement, le frigo de Thorin est bourré à craquer et Bilbo passe une bonne minute à le fixer.

  


De la part de Thorin, il se serait attendu à quatre sortes de bières différentes dans le frigo, un peu de houmous périmé et rien d’autre. Erebor donne des coups de patte sur sa gamelle lorsque Bilbo y verse des croquettes, trop distrait pour réaliser qu’il en a mis à côté. Et tandis que le chien dévore avec entrain, Bilbo se fait des toasts.

Plus … réel. L’endroit est propre mais recouvert de piles de … de trucs. Des rouleaux de papier à dessin sur la table, des lampes de travail industriel fixées à la plupart des surfaces, un tas de débris avec des copeaux de bois et des bouts de tissu et Dieu sait quoi d’autre dans un coin. C’est réconfortant, quelque part, de voir un endroit si _habité_.

Biblo est en train d’envisager un toast en plus, ou peut-être un œuf, lorsqu’Erebor se dirige vers la porte et lui lance un regard éloquent. Le chien est bien élevé, avait dit Thorin. Bilbo soupire et enlève les miettes de ses doigts. Il a neigé dans la nuit, juste une fine couche de poudreuse. Bilbo troque ses pantoufles pour une paire de bottes dans lesquelles il enfonce les revers de son pyjama et jette un œil à sa veste avant d’en prendre une autre au hasard. Il fait froid.

Thorin ne lui en voudrait pas d’emprunter le manteau, qui est plus lourd et plus long que le sien. Il est taillé dans une sorte de toile épaisse et cirée, et pèse sur ses épaules, avec sa doublure en flannelle et son rembourrage, et Bilbo ne porterait jamais ça de lui-même. Il a l’impression d’avoir cinq ans. Ou d’être un bucheron. Un bucheron de cinq ans. L’ourlet lui arrive pratiquement aux genoux.

Erebor gratte la porte. Ils sortent dans la lumière du matin, brillante et nette. Il y a de la glace sur les branches de l’érable et le gel rend l’air mordant. Erebor tente de mordre la buée qu’il respire et fonce vers un arbre au fond de la cour. Bilbo enfonce ses mains dans les poches du manteau et se recroqueville.

Il sent quelque chose de dur et lisse sous ses doigts et tire une pipe à l’ancienne de la poche. Ca explique l’odeur qui imprègne parfois la voiture de Thorin, et qui s’attarde parfois dans ses vêtements lorsqu’il se tient tout près ou passe près de lui dans le studio. Une odeur de loin préférable à l’autre. Par curiosité, et puisque personne ne le regarde, il examine le reste des poches. Un porte-clés, de la petite monnaie, un élastique pour les cheveux, un seul gant. Une demi-barre de céréales dans son emballage, dure comme la pierre. Une paire de reçus bancaires, la plupart venant de la boutique de vins et spiritueux. Un feutre, deux glands, un bout de lierre.

« Mi-boy-scout, mi-bad-boy », dit Bilbo. Il se sentirait presque coupable s’il n’était pas persuadé que Thorin ferait subir le même sort à ses poches s’il en avait l’occasion. « Ici, toi. Il fait froid. Tu n’as toujours pas fini ? » Erebor revient en sautillant vers lui et ses grosses pattes écrasent l’herbe gelée. Le chien lance un unique aboiement et lève les yeux vers Bilbo, l’air content. « Rentre. Allez. »

La veste retourne sur son pendoir, et il aligne les bottes près de la porte. Bilbo a conscience d’être en train de compartimentaliser, et la drôle d’organisation du frigo de Thorin n’arrange pas les choses. Il décide de se faire des pancakes, rien que pour le potentiel de fatras que la farine apporte. Erebor regarde les moineaux sautiller sur la pelouse tandis que Bilbo essuie le plan de travail et finit avec une pile de pancakes appétissants, d’une couleur marron doré.

Et voilà que le chien débarque et attrape le premier pancake de l’assiette. Bilbo laisse échapper un rire et se dit que ça ne devrait vraiment pas le surprendre. Sa fourchette est à mi-chemin de sa bouche lorsqu’un bip l’interrompt, et il lui faut un moment avant d’identifier l’origine du son : son nouveau portable, quelque part dans les environs du canapé.

« Apparemment, Thorin ne me fait pas confiance pour m’occuper de toi », dit Bilbo en direction d’Erebor, qui remue la queue. Bilbo secoue la tête. « Je ne pensais pas sérieusement qu’il appelerait. »

Il s’avère que Thorin ne l’appelle pas. C’est un texto : « Arrivé à Toronto. Ennui mortel. »

Bilbo triture les boutons et essaie de se souvenir des instructions de Thorin. Les premiers brouillons sont remplis de mots qui n’existent pas et de symboles. Il réussit enfin à taper, « Ton chien mange mon petit-déjeuner. » Thorin devrait le savoir, après tout.

Il attend une réponse. Rien. Les pancakes l’appellent, il retourne s’asseoir à table en face d’une pile réduite (Erebor s’est servi une deuxième fois pendant qu’il était occupé avec le téléphone) et fait l’effort conscient de profiter de son second petit-déjeuner. Se sentant à la fois décadentn et rebelle, il laisse la vaisselle dans l’évier pour plus tard et s’installe sur le canapé en compagnie d’un livre sur William Morris et le socialisme en Grande Bretagne. Enroulé dans le sac de couchage pour se tenir chaud, il finit à l’horizontal, yeux fermés et le livre toujours ouvert sur l’introduction en travers de la poitrine.

Lorsqu’il est réveillé avec son téléphone en train de biper de nouveau, il fait nuit dehors et quelque chose appuie sur ses pieds. Erebor. Endormi, la queue tressautant légèrement. Bilbo tend la main pour lui gratter les oreilles et sourit sans s’en rendre compte. Thorin a répondu, un bon bout de temps après. « Bien. » Erebor mange sûrement des pancakes régulièrement. Bilbo se rallonge et enfonce sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Puis il s’étire. L’air est froid et pinçant et tout est silencieux. Plus silencieux que le grenier de Bilbo, avec son bruit de circulation et ses voisins du dessous. Ici, à la lisière des bois, derrière la maison d’un professeur en congé sabbatique, la maison de Thorin ressemble à une île déserte. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il a l’impression que de se trouver là où vit Thorin et que cet endroit soit silencieux, c’est la pire des abominations. Il libère ses pieds et allume la lampe à côté du canapé. Le bas de l’étagère de Thorin, à côté de la télévision, est bourré de CD dont la plupart lui sont inconnus. Bilbo en extrait _Blood on the Tracks_ de Dylan, plus parce que le nom lui est familier que parce que la musique convient à son humeur, et le dépose sur le tourne-disque. Le début de la musique réveille Erebor, qui se secoue et regarde Bilbo, en pleine contemplation de l’étagère, de ses yeux sombres.

« Tu essaies de me faire fuir ? » demande Bilbo. Un léger aboiement, aucun mouvement. « Ou de m’encourager ? Lequel des deux ? » Bilbo gratouille le museau d’Ere et sent la queue du chien lui battre les mollets. « Et si je promets de tout remettre à sa place ? »

Bilbo se sent débile, à parler comme ça au chien de Thorin. Mais bon. Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait quelqu’un pour l’entendre, et Thorin n’a pas besoin de le savoir. Bilbo vérifie ses messages, se demandant si Thorin a répondu, mais l’écran est vide. En se disant que fouiner un peu plus ou un peu moins ne fait pas grande différence, il promène sa main le long des étagères. Au-dessus des disques, des piles de DVD aux titres encore une fois inconnus.

Bien sûr, il possède des centaines de livres. Des énormes manuels de référence architecturaux. Une étagère entière dédiée à des magazines de design datant des années 70. Au hasard, Bilbo attrape un volume mince et relié de cuir et réalise avec surprise qu’il s’agit en fait d’un album photo. Il réalise également que sa chemise a un trou au niveau des aisselles qui dévoile un bout de peau pâle chaque fois qu’il lève le bras. Il n’avait pas réalisé le degré d’usure qu’elle avait atteint.

Il devait autrefois y avoir une gravure sur la couverture de l’album, mais quelqu’un l’a gratté jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste qu’une large déchirure. Bilbo retourne s’installer sur le canapé avec le sac de couchage en travers des genoux et commence sa lecture.

Bizarrement, les premières pages sont vides, bien que Bilbo puisse distinguer des endroits plus clairs là où les photos se trouvaient au milieu du reste du papier, jauni par le soleil et l’air. La première photo est une femme dont le visage est inconnu à Bilbo, tenant dans ses bras un paquet qui ne peut être qu’un bébé.

Thorin ? Quelqu’un d’autre ? Plusieurs photos de l’intérieur d’une maison, possiblement la maison d’enfance de Thorin. Un petit garçon aux boucles sombres en train de mâchonner une cuiller en bois. Bilbo est pratiquement sûr qu’il s’agit de Thorin et un éclat de rire lui échappe. On est loin de l’homme tel qu’il le connaît aujourd’hui. L’album est en majorité constitué de paysages et d’objets dont la signification échappe à Bilbo, avec de temps en temps quelques images de Thorin à différents âges. L’une d’entre elles le montre, adolescent et à peine barbu, avec un marteau, mais l’arrière-plan, trop sombre, empêche de distinguer quoi que ce soit d’autre. Une photo d’un chiot noir dans des mains qui appartiennent à Thorin, Bilbo le devine à partir de la forme dure des poignets et des doigts.

Cette prise de conscience le perturbe et il tourne la page, vers une image trouble de Thorin avec une robe noire de diplômé, tenant ledit diplôme, sans avoir pour autant l’air particulièrement heureux. D’autres paysages. Une ou deux églises. Le chiot, probablement Erebor, grandit au fur et à mesure des photos. Puis vient celle d’une femme avec deux adroables bambins et l’expression sur le visage Thorin est la plus heureuse que Bilbo ait jamais vue chez lui. Thorin n’a jamais dit un mot sur un mariage ou des enfants, et il aurait fallu qu’il soit très jeune pour être le père des gamins qui avaient l’air d’avoir huit et cinq ans environ un an auparavant (Bilbo le sait parce qu’il a regardé la date). Peut-être que Thorin est simplement quelqu’un qui tient à sa vie privée. Peut-être qu’il fait suffisamment confiance à quelqu’un pour le laisser dans son appartement avec son chien, mais pas suffisamment pour lui parler de sa famille.

Il y a beaucoup d’autres photos à regarder. Certaines représentent Thorin avec les enfants, un blond et un brun, tous les deux arborant de larges sourires. Dans un des clichés, ils tiennent des camions, dans l’autre des épées en bois, perchés sur les épaules de Thorin et se tenant à ses cheveux avec leurs petites mains. Le blondinet a une queue de cheval.

Les yeux de leur mère sont remplis d’affection et ça lui rappelle cette théorie selon laquelle on finit avec le temps par ressembler à son compagnon, parce qu’elle ressemble vraiment à Thorin. Quelques pages plus loin, Thorin est pris au somment d’une montagne en compagnie de quelqu’un qui ressemble à son père. Bilbo ne parvient pas à réfréner sa curiosité concernant la famille de Thorin, dont il ne parle jamais. Concernant la raison de sa présence ici, dans le nord de l’Etat de New York, tout seul, alors que sur les photos, les paysages ressemblent à ceux de l’Ouest, l’Utah, le Montana, le Wyoming ou autre, remplis de montagnes et de cieux dégagés. Et au moment où il pense qu’il est à deux doigts d’une illumination, Ere déboule dans ses genoux et insiste pour aller faire une promenade.

Il semblerait que le chien se fiche éperdument du fait qu’il est passé onze heures du soir. Bilbo s’aperçoit en cherchant une lampe-torche qu’il a oublié de mettre un pantalon, et, toujours en pyjama, il emprunte de nouveau le même manteau, laisse sortir Erebor et referme soigneusement derrière eux.

La fenêtre du garage sont comme des rectangles de lumière à travers l’obscurité glaciale du ciel nocturne. Erebor n’a pas de laisse mais a conscience, aparemment, du fait que Bilbo n’a pas envie de se faire planter là. Ou alors, c’est Thorin qui l’a entraîné à venir au pied dès qu’on le lui demande. Ils longent la voie de garage et les seuls bruits qui s’élèvent dans la nuit sont ceux de ses pas et de leur respiration. Une fois qu’ils se sont suffisamment éloignés pour que Bilbo ne parvienne plus à distinguer le garage, Erebor s’arrête et penche la tête, l’oreille tendue.

« Il est là dehors, quelque part. » Le chien est tourné vers le nord. Tandis qu’ils reviennent vers la maison, Bilbo laisse sa main sur la nuque d’Erebor et savoure la chaleur et le fait d’avoir de la compagnie. Son téléphone sonne, et Bilbo se prend les pieds dans ses bottes en essayant d’arriver à temps.

« Fini pour la journée. Le dernier type était un abruti. » Le texto est bien lisible sur l’écran, mais Bilbo n’a aucune idée de quoi lui répondre, et il l’ignore.

Est-ce qu’ils sont en train de … de faire la conversation ? Est-ce que Thorin se plaint simplement parce qu’il peut ? Est-ce qu’on est censé répondre à des vagues lamentations dans un texto ? Personne ne lui a jamais expliqué la manière de gérer ce type d’échanges. Bilbo a conscience d’être un peu en retard technologiquement, étant donné que ses parents ont toujours préféré la correspondance écrite et les conversations en chair et en os, et que lorsqu’il est parti à l’université, il était suffisamment proche de chez lui pour ne pas avoir besoin d’un portable. Il avait toujours la possibilité de dénicher exceptionnellement un téléphone sur le campus, et de toute façon à part chez lui il n’avait personne à appeler.

Bilbo est en train d’essuyer les traces de patte d’Erebor sur le sol lorsque le portable se remet à biper.

« Deuxième étagère, fond de l’appartement. Regarde un truc si tu es toujours debout. » L’image de Thorin en train de s’ennuyer dans sa chambre d’hôtel à Toronto et de penser à celui qui garde son chien et à ses DVD est plus que Bilbo ne peut assimiler. « Merci », répond-il, parce qu’il faut bien qu’il dise quelque chose, même si ça lui donne l’impression d’être un imbécile.

« Je me disais bien que tu serais réveillé », répond Thorin presque à la seconde. « Comment ça va ? »

« Tout va bien », répond Bilbo. Il s’accroupit devant l’étagère et promène ses doigts le long des tranches des DVD. Erebor le rejoint et appuie sa truffe contre l’un deux et franchement, Bilbo n’en a rien à faire, donc il sélectionne celui-là et s’acharne pendant quelques minutes à faire fonctionner la télévision de Thorin.

Il pourrait toujours le regarder sur son ordinateur, mais l’appel du grand écran pile à bone distance du canapé est trop séduisant pour y résister. Le film est commencé depuis quinze minutes lorsqu’il reçoit un nouveau message.

« Tu regardes un film ? » « Oui » « Lequel ? » « Les Sept Mercenaires. »

« Un grand classique ». Bilbo sourit. Bien sûr, étant donné que ce sont tous _ses_ DVD, Thorin les apprécie probablement tous, ce qui veut dire que l’approbation de son choix n’a rien de spécial. Ce qui n’empêche pas une sorte de chaleur qui n’a rien à voir avec le sac de couchage d’envahir Bilbo.

« C’est ton chien qui l’a choisi », avoue-t-il.

« Il a du goût ».

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’ajoutent quoi que ce soit pendant un moment, tandis que les sept personnages éponymes commencent à se réunir. Ils sont en pleine chevauchée vers le village mexicain lorsque Bilbo reprend son téléphone. Il se surprend à penser que ce film serait plus agréable avec Thorin sur le canapé ou au moins en train de faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, et il fait donc semblant.

« La journée entière était chiante ? »

« Ouais. » Sur l’écran, Chico beugle sur les villageois. « Arrête avec ton téléphone. Tu vas rater des trucs. »

Bilbo se tourne de nouveau vers la télévision et ne répond pas. Il s’endort juste après deux heures du matin avec un bras autour d’Erebor et rêve d’as de la gâchette et du fait que personne ne gagne jamais, à la fin.

Lorsqu’il se réveille, il a le nez d’Erebor sur la poitrine et les larmes aux yeux. Il n’a aucune idée d’où il se retrouve, il fait sombre et froid. Le poids du chien lui écrase les côtes et il n’arrive pas à respirer. Avec un cri étranglé il repousse Erebor et s’assied brusquement, haletant. Le chien gémit et le fixe. « Désolé ». Il tend une main tremblante vers le chien qui la lèche avant de se diriger vers sa gamelle d’eau. Bilbo se passe la main dans les cheveux et repêche son téléphone de sous les coussins du canapé pour regarder l’heure. Il est pratiquement trois heures de l’après-midi.

Il met la cafetière en route et se prépare une assiette de toast, donne à manger à Erebor et remet le canapé en ordre, en repliant le sac de couchage comme pour s’empêcher de retourner se coucher. Il finit assis au bureau avec des livres étalés devant lui et essaie de travailler sur son devoir. Il parvient à écrire quatre pages avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Thorin. « Envoie moi une photo de mon chien, je veux vérifier qu’il est vivant. »

Bilbo se retourne et siffle Erebor. Le chien pose sa tête sur les genoux de Bilbo, et il réussit à trouver la touche de l’appareil photo et à prendre un cliché de la tête du chien, avec sa main gauche sur son crâne et sa plus vieille paire de jeans juste en-dessous. Il envoie la photo et se sent stupide, particulièrement lorsqu’il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Erebor jappe, une fois, et se plante devant la porte. Avec un soupir, Bilbo s’emmitoufle et ils sortent tous les deux pour affronter la neige.

Le reste de la semaine se passe plus ou moins de la même façon.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Traduit par Don.


	7. Chapter 7

Le studio est silencieux, avec la musique de Van Morrison en fond sonore et le son au minimum, la pluie glaciale grince contre les fenêtres côté nord. Thorin fait des esquisses, des marques au crayon à peine visibles sur ses élévations, en détaillant l’intérieur d’un bâtiment ridicule construit dans le style du 14 e siècle. Il n’arrête pas de ronchonner en soufflant brièvement d’un air frustré, et il fredonne d’un air distrait. Bilbo est assis sur le sol, appuyé contre une des longues tables à l’arrière de la pièce, jambes allongées devant lui. Sur ses genoux, un court livre d’Aragon,  _Une vague de rêves_ . Il est censé être en train de traduire ou au moins de lire, mais en réalité il se détend. Il contemple le pied de Thorin qui tapote le barreau de son tabouret et il contemple les lumières du campus nord s’éteindre une à une tandis que l’heure avance. Il a faim et il est épuisé, mais il se sent bien. Il est au calme. Il ne veut pas partir. 

Dans ces moments, lorsqu’ils sont juste tous les deux à une heure impossible, si tard que techniquement il devrait être très tôt, et qu’ils ne se parlent ni ne se regardent mais se trouvent au même endroit, au même moment … dans ces moments, Bilbo ressent ce besoin douloureux de trouver les mots pour ce qu’il voudrait dire. 

Cependant, il sait que même s’il les trouvait, Thorin préfèrerait ne pas les entendre. Il les écarterait d’un signe de la main. Il augmenterait le volume de la musique. Ou bien, pire que tout, il ordonnerait à Bilbo de partir. Peut-être même qu’il se mettrait en colère. Et c’est quelque chose qu’il refuse de perdre, eux, tous les deux, complètement coupés du reste du monde. Son attitude est lâche et probablement malsaine de trente-six façons différentes, mais c’est la seule chose qui l’aide à tenir pour le moment. 

On est à la toute fin de janvier. Trimestre de printemps. Bilbo est censé commencer à avoir des idées, à rencontrer d’autres professeurs. Rassembler un comité de supervision. Il est censé débattre dans des groupes de lectures et se soûler lors des quizz du lundi soir à l’un des bars à la limite du campus. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne s’en sort pas au niveau du travail, même s’il assiste à davantage de cours ce trimestre, pour faire le plus de choses possibles avant que quelque chose arrive (il arrive toujours quelque chose) et qu’il soit obligé de quitter le programme. 

Ses angoisses sont irrationnelles, il sait qu’ils lui ont garanti une subvention pour cinq ans, mais il ne parvient pas à les faire taire. Ce qui fait qu’en ce moment, il ne dort pas. Mais il lit Lacan, pour la première fois. Et il apprend le français. Il essaie de se persuader que c’est une bonne chose. Un pas dans la bonne direction, pour sa carrière. Il pense à Thorin, qui a pratiquement élu résidence dans le studio, et s’ordonne de travailler plus. De tenir le rythme. 

En réalité, Thorin finit toujours par partir. En général vers 4h du matin, mais tout de même. Il monte dans sa Volvo et il roule jusqu’à son garage et, sûrement, il a une vie hors de l’école. Il a un chien qu’il promène dans le parc. A des amis avec qui il va boire un coup, des amis qui ne sont pas Bilbo, parce qu’ils ont dû se rendre compte que ça se finit toujours mal. De temps en temps, Thorin parle de ses « compagnons », et Bilbo suppose que ce sont comme des amis. Mais pas exactement. Il ne pose pas la question, de peur qu’il se moque de lui. Il ne pense pas qu’il pourrait le supporter, si Thorin venait à se moquer de lui alors qu’ils viennent de passer Noël ensemble. Une fois qu’il se rend compte de ça, il ne s’étonne plus qu’ils ne trouvent jamais rien à se dire. Ils ne savent pas encore comment être sincère.

Bon, il y a bien eu ce (bref) moment un mercredi après-midi, le lendemain de Noël. Thorin était juste un peu trop ivre, et Bilbo avait fini la bouteille de vin pratiquement à lui tout seul, et ils étaient avachis sur le canapé de Thorin (Thorin avait ses pieds sur la vieille table basse, et Bilbo s’appuyait contre l’accoudoir, et leurs épaules se touchaient presque) et ce qu’ils racontaient n’avait pas toujours de sens. C’était sincère, ce moment. 

Mais lorsque Bilbo se réveilla avec une migraine et Thorin en train de le regarder, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, le rouge de ses yeux injectés de sang au milieu de l’obscurité de la pièce, leur sincérité s’était transformée en quelque chose de complètement différent. Thorin s’était rapidement reculé avec quelques mots que Bilbo n’avait pas compris, lui avait jeté une couverture à la tête avant de monter l’échelle jusqu’à son lit et au matin, ils avaient tous les deux la gueule de bois. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot avant d’avoir englouti deux piles de pancakes, et après, ils étaient incapables d’aborder un autre sujet que la météo. 

A présent, Bilbo pourrait toujours parler de la météo, mais à quoi bon ? C’est un mois de janvier typique, pourri et froid, et ils le savent tous les deux. Le ciel leur convient bien, d’une certaine façon. Le ciel morne et le froid, qui s’infiltre jusqu’aux os et ne peut jamais être chassé. C’est cette époque de l’année, lorsque tout n’est qu’à moitié en vie. Et encore. 

Le studio, malgré ses larges espaces ouverts et ses fenêtres gigantesques, réussit toujours à leur donner l’impression qu’ils sont coupés du monde. Au moins, lorsqu’ils y sont. Il arrive à Bilbo de passer devant à d’autres moments de la journée en remontant jusqu’à Goldwin-Smith ou en se promenant du côté du lac Beebe, et l’endroit fourmille d’activité. 

Des étudiants occupent tous les bureaux, les lampes de travail sont allumées, les professeurs entrent et sortent. La boutique en-dessous a elle aussi l’air de toujours être remplie, quelle que soit l’heure de la journée. Thorin lui avait dit, en octobre, que les samedis matins étaient des heures creuses. 

Ce qui n’explique pas que l’endroit soit désert à d’autres moments. Ce qui pourrait l’expliquer, c’est le nuage orageux qui semble accompagner Thorin partout où il va, ces derniers temps. Bilbo commence à se demander s’il n’aurait pas menacé quelqu’un (un professeur, un employé de la sécurité, peu importe) pour avoir le studio pour lui tout seul. 

Et il y a probablement un truc qui cloche chez Bilbo pour que l’idée le perturbe moins qu’on ne devrait s’y attendre. Même après la tempête des vacances de Noël,  _surtout_ après ça, être en compagnie de Thorin lui semble facile, et ça n’a aucun sens. Absolument aucun sens. 

De toutes les personnes avec qui Bilbo passe son temps, que Thorin soit le seul à lui faire baisser sa garde est incompréhensible à bien des niveaux. Logiquement, il le sait, il devrait fuir dans la direction opposée, ou en tout cas se limiter à des interactions strictement professionnelles (logiquement, cependant, il aurait dû laisser tomber l’atelier il y a des lustres, s’il raisonnait de cette façon), et pourtant. Le voilà ici. Les voilà ici. Toujours à essayer de faire fonctionner tout ça. 

A un moment, juste passé deux heures du matin, Thorin repousse ses cheveux en arrière et joint ses mains derrière la tête. « Tu es encore là. » Il penche sa tête d’un côté, puis de l’autre. 

« Eh oui. » Bilbo tourne la page et essaie d’arriver à une décision pour la traduction en anglais des  _requins de la folie_ . Folie. « Madness » ? « Insanity » ? Est-ce qu’il y a vraiment une différence ? 

“Getting any work done?”

« Tu t’en sors, dans ton travail ? » 

« Heu. Pas trop, non. » Bilbo pose un doigt sur sa ligne pour ne pas la perdre et lève la tête. Thorin est penché au-dessus du coin à frigo. Lorsqu’il se redresse, il a deux bières en main et un sourcil haussé. Pour demander. Sauf que Thorin ne demande jamais. Pour offrir, peut-être ? Deuxième tentative. 

« J’arrête pour ce soir », dit Thorin. « Pas envie de rentrer pour le moment. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois des corniches partout. Si tu veux … » 

Bilbo se mord la lèvre et réfléchit pendant une minute. D’un côté, boire avec Thorin, c’est un Mauvais Plan. Avec des majuscules. D’un autre côté, ça lui procure une heure supplémentaire avec de la compagnie, et il y a toujours une chance qu’à cette heure, ça ne finisse pas en eau de boudin. Il semblerait qu’à un moment, le doctorat a fait de Bilbo un optimiste, ce qui en fait est le plus surprenant dans toute cette histoire. Il finit par répondre. 

« Pourquoi pas. » 

Il est presque debout au moment où Thorin se laisse tomber par terre à côté de lui. 

« Tu devrais passer au garage. Tu manques à Erebor. » 

« Sûrement. » Bilbo sirote une gorgée de sa bière et fait une moue surprise. Ce n’est pas l’habituelle bière brune. Ca n’est même pas mauvais, en fait. 

« Ce satané chien s’est attaché quand tu étais … ouais, de toute façon, il faut qu’on finisse ton éducation sur Indiana Jones. 

Bilbo pousse un grognement. « C’est vraiment indispensable ? Il me rappelle un peu trop quelqu’un. »

« Je ne suis pas Indy. Je ne fais pas dans les chapeaux. » 

« Pas toi ». Bilbo ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire et de reprendre une gorgée. Il n’avait pas prévu d’avoir cette conversation. « Mon … heu. Mon oncle. En quelque sorte. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un oncle ». Oui, il se peut qu’ils aient, une ou deux fois, lors d’autres Mauvais Plans, tenté de parler de leurs familles respectives. 

« Je n’ai pas d’oncle. Il n’est pas de la famille. C’était l’ami de ma mère. Ou … un genre d’oncle. Je ne connais pas exactement les détails. » 

« Et en quoi il ressemble à Indiana Jones ? »

« Les chapeaux. » Thorin sourit légèrement et étire de nouveau son épaule, qui est raide à force de passer des heures penché au dessus du plan de travail. Ils sont encore tendus. Se testent. 

« Tu portes bien des chapeaux. » « Des bonnets, pas des chapeaux de cow-boy. C’est pas pareil. » « Mais bien sûr. » « L’esprit pratique, Thorin. Mes chapeaux, eux, ne s’envoleraient pas si je devais faire une roulade sous une porte. » 

Thorin dissimule un sourire derrière le goulot de sa bouteille et se tape l’arrière de la tête contre le mur. Ses cheveux ne sont pas attachés et en étant assis aussi près, Bilbo peut distinguer les petites tresses qui partent de ses tempes. 

Une autre de ces questions que Bilbo voudrait poser sans en être capable. Etant donnés l’endroit et les styles des étudiants et des citadins, elles ne devraient pas dépareiller, mais c’est de Thorin qu’on parle. Le type vit dans ses jeans sales et ses chaussures en flanelle, avec des Carhartts et Henleys défoncés et des bottes en cuir. La barbe colle, mais les cheveux en-dessous des épaules, et tressés ? Ca, c’est juste bizarre. 

« J’aimerais bien te voir essayer ». Bilbo doit se forcer à revenir à la conversation. « Essayer quoi ? » « De faire une roulade sous une porte. » « Cause toujours. »

« Tu es petit. Ce serait plus simple. »

« Absolument pas, non. » 

« Le design n’est pas pensé pratique. Les portes devraient se refermer vers le haut, ce serait plus dur de sauter par-dessus. Ou en tout cas, elles devraient se fermer plus rapidement. Ou toutes d’un coup, si elles sont les unes à la suite des autres. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser concevoir de temple maléfique. » « Maudit, Bilbo. Le temple maudit. » « On s’en fiche. N’importe quel temple. » 

Avec un bruit trop amer pour être qualifié de vrai rire, Thorin ajoute « Il se pourrait bien que tu arrives à tes fins, de toute façon. » et prend une longue gorgée. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ca fait des mois que je pose ma candidature pour plein de jobs différents. Aucun résultat. » 

« Bah, il est encore tôt, non ? Il y a encore du temps. Avant que tu finisses ton année. » 

« Ce n’est pas la question. » 

« Je suis sûr que quelqu’un finira par t’embaucher. »

« Je ne peux pas simplement rester là à attendre. Il y a … il y a des trucs que je dois faire, des trucs importants, et sans argent, ça ne sert à rien ; » 

« Et ta bourse ? » 

« Plus de bourse. »

« Tu as déjà tout dépensé ? » Bilbo n’arrive pas à y croire. Il n’a pas encore touché à plus de la moitié de la sienne. « Ils te donnent si peu que ça ? » 

« Non, beaucoup. » « Alors quoi ? » « Je t’ai dit. Il y a des trucs que je dois faire, et ça demande de l’argent. Donc, plus de bourse. » « Quel genre de trucs ? Et si tu parles d’alcool, je te jure, je … » 

« Quoi, tu vas m’en mettre une ? » La voix de Thorin est sèche. « Vas-y, essaie. Je ne pense pas que le résultat serait beau à voir. Mais en attendant d’en avoir le courage, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dirais pourquoi tu refuses de parler de ton pseudo-oncle ? »

« On peut … on peut laisser tomber ? » « Pourquoi, tu es le seul à avoir le droit de poser des questions ? » « Thorin, s’il te plait. » 

Ils restent silencieux plusieurs minutes après ça. A boire, à écouter le raclement de la musique, à ne pas se regarder. On dirait de la méditation, se dit Bilbo. Fixer un point en face de soi et fixer et fixer jusqu’à ce qu’on ne voie plus rien. Il compte ses respirations et songe à des transes auto-provoquées, à  _l’ivresse des religions et des stupéfiants physiques_ , à ce à quoi le monde ressemblait en 1924 et pourquoi est-ce que les surréalistes avaient souhaité le quitter avec un tel désespoir. Il finit sa bière d’un coup et ça ne lui suffit pas.

« Tu sais déjà que j’ai de la famille dans l’ouest », finit par dire Thorin. 

« Oui. » 

« C’est là que va l’argent. Ce n’est pas qu’ils ne peuvent pas … ils savent se gérer. Mais ils n’ont nulle part où aller. Où être. » Thorin se penche en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et le regard lointain. « On nous a pris notre maison. » 

« On vous a pris votre maison. » Bilbo s’accroche aux mots, maintenant, en essayant de dépasser le simple son de la voix de Thorin et de comprendre la signification de ce qu’il dit. 

« Mon grand-père était un homme bien », dit Thorin, comme si ça avait de l’importance. Comme si ça avait un quelconque rapport. « Comme mon père. Simplement, ils … ne savaient pas s’arrêter. » 

Bilbo se rend compte, probablement beaucoup trop tard, que Thorin est en train d’essayer de s’excuser. « Tu n’a pas à faire ça », dit-il, puis il grimace parce que ce n’est que la moitié de ce qu’il voulait dire. « Me raconter ton histoire. Ce ne sont pas mes oignons. » 

« On fait un échange. Je te dis la mienne, tu me dis la tienne. »

« Je ne préfère pas. » 

« Ce n’était pas une proposition. Je ne vais pas te laisser fouiner chez moi, poser des questions auxquelles tu ne devrais même pas penser, et ne rien exiger en retour. »

« Ce n’est pas juste. »

« La vie n’est pas juste. Ca, je l’ai appris très tôt. » 

Et donc Thorin raconte sa famille à Bilbo. Ses phrases sont hachées. Il raconte les gens sur les photos et l’endroit sur la vieille carte. « Nous possédions une mine. »

Des mines d’argent, en majorité, et suffisamment pour rendre toute une ville riche, en tout cas à l’époque. Une combinaison d’actions en justice et de panique à l’échelle nationale, avec un manque d’accès par le chemin de fer, avait causé la chute de la ville nouvelle. Une chute plutôt rude. La famille de Thorin en est ressortie avec un titre de propriété pour les terres, et ils s’étaient mis à l’agriculture pour un temps mais les hivers étaient rudes et, comme le disait Thorin, l’agriculture, ça n’avait jamais vraiment été leur truc. Son grand-père avait donc pris la décision de remettre la mine en activité. Tout le monde dans la ville voisine disait que c’était de la folie.  _La folie_ , se dit Bilbo. Ce mot le suivait partout. Ils disaient que tout le riche minerai était à la surface et donc disparu depuis longtemps. Et Thror commença à creuser plus profond.

« Tu aurais dû voir ça. » Le rire de Thorin. La poitrine de Bilbo lui fait mal. Ce rire est amer, creux. Il résonne. Comme une mine. « Je n’étais qu’un gamin, mais je m’en rappelle quand même. C’était … On était tous là, au milieu de nulle part, en haut de la montagne pleine de tunnels comme un gruyère. A chercher.

Tous les jours, au fond de la mine, des gamins de cinq ans avec des pics à la main, à nous balancer au bout d’une corde dans des crevasses trop étroites pour qui que ce soit d’autre. » Thorin prend une gorgée, et ses phalanges blanchissent à force de serrer le goulot. « Il y avait aussi du plomb, mais ça n’intéressait pas mon grand-père. »

« Et il a fini par trouver de l’argent ? » « Oui. Au fond de la montagne. » « Et ? » « Et quoi ? » « C’était … c’était une bonne chose, non ? » « Au début, oui. »

Thorin parle de jours d’abondance et dans sa bouche l’expression devient plus qu’un simple cliché. La montagne était à la fois un commerce et un sanctuaire, où des parents de tout le pays venaient se rassembler. Au début, ce n’étaient que quelques foyers, mais les années ont vu grandir la cité, surpassant celle qu’elle avait été. Surpassant les villes voisines, également, et suscitant l’envie du reste de la région. « L’envie. C’aurait dû être une putain de fierté. C’était … Bilbo, c’était majestueux. Glorieux. Tu n’aurais jamais rien vu de pareil. »

« On en est toujours au premier acte », dit Bilbo, puisqu’apparemment tout son tact l’a déserté. Ses yeux lui font mal et il ne sait pas pourquoi et donc il les ferme. 

« C’était aussi un poison. Elle semblait ne jamais avoir de fin, toujours creuser, creuser, de plus en plus profond. Plus rien n’avait d’importance, à part ça. Tu crois que ce genre de chose peut durer ? Bien sûr que non. C’était comme être accro, comme avoir une sorte de maladie. Et toute cette richesse, ce luxe, sorti d’une montagne dont personne ne pensait qu’elle valait quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr qu’ils ne nous laisseraient jamais la garder. »

« Qui ça, « ils » ? »

« Tout le monde. »

Thorin en parle comme d’une guerre. Plus tard, bien plus tard, Bilbo comprendra que ça n’avait rien à voir. Appeler ça une guerre implique que les deux partis avaient une chance de gagner, alors que la famille de Thorin n’en a jamais eu aucune. Au moyen d’une sorte d’attaque groupée de législation gouvernementale et de ce que Thorin désigne comme une « invasion venue du Nord » en refusant d’expliquer l’expression, ils furent tous expulsés. 

« On a tout perdu. » Les paupières closes, tout ce que Bilbo entend, c’est la stabilité de la voix de Thorin, et ça l’étonne. « L’argent, la terre, ils ont brûlé toute la ville. Ce n’était pas qu’une mine, il faut que tu comprennes bien ça. C’était … Mon grand-père est devenu fou. Quelques années plus tard, mon père aussi, probablement. » Un léger bruit de mouvement, la porte du réfrigérateur ouverte et refermée. Thorin retourne s’asseoir à côté de Bilbo et ouvre une autre bière. « Tu penses que je prends le même chemin. »

« Non, c’est faux, je … » 

« Ou que je m’en approche, en tout cas ». Et Bilbo ne le contredit pas, parce que son autre résolution du Nouvel An était d’être honnête avec lui-même. Bien que cette fois, un mensonge serait préférable. 

« Et alors … tu n’es jamais rentré chez toi depuis ? » « Une ou deux fois. Mais je ne reste jamais. Pas encore. Je ne suis pas prêt. » « Prêt à quoi ? » « A la reprendre. » 

Bilbo ne demande pas comment il compte s’y prendre, ne parvient même pas à concevoir ce que Thorin veut tenter. Mais il comprend l’idée de famille. Et ce que ça fait, vouloir rentrer, alors que c’est impossible. C’est pourquoi il laisse Thorin finir sa deuxième bière en silence tandis qu’il garde les yeux fixés sur ses lacets et essaie de chasser l’image de collines vallonnées. Le symbolisme est stupide. La couleur de leurs maisons. Le vert de chez lui, le rouge de Thorin, ses champs, la montagne de Thorin. Et les voilà ici. Le gris, les rivières. 

“We had a name for the mountain, you know,” Thorin says, after a long pause. “We called it Erebor.”

« La montagne a un nom, tu sais », finit par ajouter Thorin, après un long silence. « On l’appelait Erebor. » 

Bilbo ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. 

« Ca suffit. A ton tour. » Thorin tend un bras vers son épaule comme pour le pousser. Il rate sa cible, que ce soit parce qu’il est encore engourdi ou parce que Bilbo tressaille. Sa main atterrit quelque part entre entre la clavicule de Bilbo et sa nuque, et Bilbo lève les yeux, toujours souriant. Thorin fronce les sourcils. 

« Tu as chaud. » 

« Il fait chaud, ici. » 

« Non, mais tu n’as jamais chaud. » Thorin avance de nouveau la main pour repousser les cheveux du front de Bilbo et prendre la température de son visage empourpré. « Tu portes toujours au moins cinq pulls, c’est comme un genre d’anomalie, tu as ton propre microclimat. Tu as de la fièvre. »

« Je vais bien. C’est sûrement l’alcool. » « Bilbo. Tu as bu  _une_ bière. » « Je ne tiens pas l’alcool. C’est toi qui l’as dit. » « Tu n’as même pas deux pulls sur le dos. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi brûlant. » « C’est rien. Sérieusement. »

« Tu fais ça rien que pour te défiler. On avait passé un marché. Tu devais me parler de ta famille. » 

« J’avoue tout. » Il referme les yeux. Son front est brûlant là où Thorin a sa main.

« Oui, et ça ne marchera pas. Mais là, je t’en fais cadeau. » Thorin se lève et aide Bilbo à se remettre sur pied. 

« Thorin. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » « Tu es malade. Je te ramène à la maison. Pas de contestation. » « Je peux très bien dormir ici. »

« Même moi, je ne dors pas ici. » Comme Bilbo est toujours immobile, il le traine vers une chaise et le force à y rester assis pendant que Thorin rassemble leurs affaires et ferme le studio. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne peut pas juste se lever et marcher jusque chez lui. Ca a l’air trop dur. Ca ne l’est pas, pourtant. Ou ca ne devrait pas l’être, plutôt.

« Allez ». Thorin le remet sur pied de nouveau, et lorsque Bilbo vacille, il passe un bras derrière son dos et l’aide à tenir debout. Ils sont assis au feu rouge au moment où Bilbo réussit à formuler une pensée cohérente et réalise que par « à la maison », Thorin veut parler de la sienne. Il pose sa tête contre la vitre froide et contemple le paysage qui se brouille sous ses yeux. Il n’avait pas remis les pieds chez Thorin depuis qu’il l’a mis dehors il y a deux semaines. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Thorin revient de Toronto, Bilbo est en train de dormir. Il a une excuse : même si on est dimanche, il est seulement minuit passé et il ne s’attendait pas à un retour aussi prompt. Et il a une autre excuse. Il est persuadé d’être en train de rêver. Il est écroulé sur le canapé avec la tête dans l’oreiller lorsqu’il entend le grincement d’une des portes du garage. Erebor n’aboie pas comme il le ferait s’il s’agissait d’un intrus. Trop fatigué pour lever la tête, même en rêve, Bilbo roule sur le côté et voit quelqu’un qui ne peut pas être Thorin parce que Thorin est à une conférence à des centaines de kilomètres. La personne laisse tomber un sac au pied de la table, fait une caresse aux oreilles d’Erebor et ne s’arrête qu’un instant devant le canapé avant de grimper l’échelle qui mène à la mezzanine. Bilbo retourne à son oreiller et se dit que ce serait bien si ses rêves étaient un peu plus excitants.

Lorsqu’il se réveille, bien sûr, il se rend compte que ce n’était pas un rêve. Thorin est assis à la table de la cuisine, vêtu d’un pantalon de survêtement et d’un tee-shirt et l’odeur de café et de bacon embaume la pièce. Bilbo se redresse et s’essuie la bouche. Apparemment, il bave dans son sommeil. Il espère que c’est passé inaperçu.

« Bonjour », lui lance Thorin. 

« Tu es de retour. » 

« Parti après le panel d’hier. Il devait y avoir une tempête aujourd’hui et je me suis dit que je devrais la devancer. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de rester, et Erebor devait te rendre dingue, donc … »

« Je ne t’attendais pas avant aujourd’hui. » « J’ai cru comprendre, oui. Tu n’es bon à rien avant ton café, non ? Je t’en ai fait. » « Merci ». Bilbo traverse le sol glacial jusqu’à la cuisine. « Tes cheveux sont ridicules. » Thorin fait glisser un mug jusqu’à lui.

« Désolé. » Bilbo est parfaitement conscient de ses cheveux qui arborent leur plus pur style « je-sors-du-lit », de son pull chiffonné qui arbore un splendide trou dans le coude. Il récupère ses lunettes sur le bureau et les met juste à temps pour voir Thorin afficher un large sourire moqueur.

« Comme une meule de foin. »

« Quelle originalité. » Bilbo sirote son café et hausse les sourcils, parce qu’apparemment Thorin s’est souvenu que contrairement à lui, Bilbo ne boit pas son café noir et se fiche bien du fait qu’il passe pour une femmelette. 

« J’ai passé la semaine à me faire harceler à propos de régulations du bâtiment. Je suis un peu rouillé, niveau originalité. » Thorin se dirige vers le grille-pain, y enfonce quelques tranches et sort la confiture du frigo. Qu’il ait deviné ce que Bilbo mange au petit-déjeuner est déroutant, jusqu’à ce que Bilbo réalise qu’il a dû simplement évaluer les stocks de nourriture et déduit ce qui avait diminué. Erebor donne des coups de museau à Bilbo, puis part s’installer aux pieds de Thorin.

 

« Non, reste ». C’est dit comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Tu veux que je reste ? » « La météo avait raison, le temps est abominable. Je n’ai pas envie de te reconduire. » « Je suppose que … Je pourrais rester un jour de plus. » Ou deux, se dit Bilbo. Mais il ne veut pas insister. « Bien ».

Le petit déjeuner se passe en majorité dans le silence. Thorin lit un magazine, et Bilbo est encore à moitié endormi. Mais un peu plus tard, Bilbo lance une vague remarque sur le manque d’atmosphère festive et Thorin met une paire de bottes, une scie sur l’épaule, et sort du garage. Revient dix minutes plus tard, les joues rouges et le nez qui coule, avec une brassée de bois de sapin, les épaules couvertes de neige. 

« C’est bon, heureux ? » demande-t-il en tapant du pied pour enlever la neige, jetant une branche vers Bilbo. « Festif. » 

« Très festif ». Il ravale un sourire et accepte le reste des branches que Thorin pousse vers lui, cherchant du regard où il pourrait bien les accrocher. « Tu n’as pas de cheminée. » 

« Et tu as besoin d’une cheminée pour quoi faire exactement ? »

« Suspendre des bas. Accrocher des trucs verts. »

« Tu portes des bas ? » demande Thorin. 

« Oh, tais-toi » Bilbo époussète la neige d’une des branches et la pose sur le rebord de la semaine. « Des bas de Noël. Tu sais. Pour les cadeaux. »

Thorin ne répond rien, et Bilbo se repasse ce qu’il vient de dire dans sa tête. Des cadeaux. Qui a dit qu’il y en aurait ? Bilbo n’aborde plus le sujet. Lorsque Thorin lui demande de lui passer des branches, Bilbo les lui tend et il en attache deux qu’il fixe au-dessus du poêle. 

« Ca va prendre feu. » 

« Un feu de Noël », rétorque Thorin. Il attache une autre branche à l’échelle et laisse le reste en tas sur le bureau. « Tu voulais faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd’hui ? »

« Je suis censé travailler ma dissertation. Sinon, rien. » 

« On est à la veille de la veille de Noël, tu ne travailleras pas. » 

« Si tu t’apprêtes à proposer un truc ridicule du genre patin à glace, ce n’est vraiment pas la peine. »

« Pas de patin à glace. Du hockey sur glace, peut-être. Le bout du lac doit être gelé. » 

« Non plus. » 

« On va au moins aller promener le chien. On dirait qu’il grossit. Tu ne lui as pas fait faire d’exercice ? » 

« Bien sûr que si ! Il n’est pas gros. Bon chien, hein, Erebor ? » 

Les oreilles du chien se dressent et il se dirige vers Bilbo en tapant sa queue contre ses jambes. « De toute façon, je ne peux pas trop mettre le nez dehors. Je pensais retourner chez moi aujourd’hui, je suis à court de linge propre. »

« … on s’en fiche ? » 

« Pas moi. Je ne vais pas me balader dans la neige en pyjama. »

« Il y a une buanderie chez Balin, je peux t’y emmener. » 

« La maison de ton propriétaire ? C’est possible ? »

« Ouais, ça ne le dérange pas. On ira après le petit-déjeuner. J’ai des trucs à laver, de toute façon. Jusque là, je peux te prêter quelque chose. » 

« Tu es gigantesque. » 

« Tu es minuscule. C’est l’hiver, personne n’en a rien à faire que tu sois un peu trop emmitouflé, et de toute façon il y a peu de chance qu’on rencontre quelqu’un. Je vais jeter un œil au linge propre. Enfin, relativement propre. » Avant que Bilbo n’ait le temps de protester, Thorin s’est déjà hissé sur la mezzanine, et lorsqu’un pantalon de survêt accompagné d’un pull, d’un tee-shirt et d’une paire de chaussettes épaisses atterrissent sur son visage, il sourit.

Ils ont l’odeur de Thorin. Son gel douche pour homme et son chien et le savon au citron qu’il vole au studio et ramène chez lui. « Habille-toi », lance Thorin depuis l’échelle. « Promenade dans cinq minutes. »

Bilbo engloutit son café et se dépêche de s’habiller, reniflant ses sous-vêtements avec les sourcils froncés. Il peut bien emprunter un tee-shirt, mais les sous-vêtements, c’est une autre histoire, et il enfile donc le pantalon en serrant l’élastique au maximum. Ils sont tout de même trop longs et il est obligé de retrousser le bas. Il a l’impression de retomber en enfance. Thorin se laisse glisser sur l’échelle et le dévisage, et il tient exactement trois secondes avant d’éclater de rire. 

  
  


  
  


Ils sont simplement en train de faire le tour de la propriété, et voilà qu’Erebor dévale la descente de garage et qu’ils sont obligés de lui courir après. Le manteau d’emprunt de Bilbo vole derrière lui, et ses lunettes sont glacées sur son nez.

Ils finissent par s’embarquer dans un tour du lac, sous les cigues, et tout est paisible jusqu’à ce que Thorin se penche et fasse une boule de neige. Elle atterrit en plein dans le dos de Bilbo, et il lui faut le temps que Thorin en fasse une autre pour réagir. 

Ils ont donc des décorations de Noël, et une bataille de boules de neige de Noël, et les voilà de retour au garage pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements et répandre de la neige partout. Thorin fouille la cuisine pour trouver du chocolat chaud de Noël, et Bilbo remarque que le garde-manger contient tout ce qu’il faut pour des cookies de Noël. Thorin s’occupe des boissons (du vrai chocolat fondu dans une casserole de lait, pas juste de la poudre, et une généreuse quantité de schnapps à la menthe poivrée « festif » provenant de la cave à vin du grand-père de Thorin) et le laisse s’occuper. Il joue avec les oreilles d’Erebor, assis sur le canapé, tandis que le lecteur gratte du Schubert en fond sonore. Apparemment,  _Die Winterreise_ correspond à l’idée que Thorin se fait de la musique de Noël. Et même si ce n’est pas à proprement parler joyeux, bizarrement, ça convient. Le poêle à gaz répand sa chaleur dans tout l’appartement. 

Le soir tombe et Thorin ne propose pas de le reconduire et Bilbo ne demande pas. Ils vont chercher leur linge, toutes leurs affaires sont mélangées et il dépose tout sur le canapé pour faire le tri. Un vieux film à la télévision, une pile de cookies sur une assiette, et tous les deux, là, à plier des chemises côte-à-côte … C’est perturbant de normalité. Ou plutôt d’anormalité, parce que comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? C’est plus facile de ne pas poser la question, et pourtant, elle démange un recoin du cerveau de Bilbo et il attend que tout explose.

Et d’un coup c’est le matin de la veille de Noël, et c’est silencieux, entre eux deux et le chien et la neige qui tombe dehors. Lorsque Bilbo essaiera de se souvenir de cette journée, plus tard, il n’en tirera qu’un grand vide. 

Un vide plaisant et calme, et plein de contentement pour lui. Ils n’ont pas dû faire grand chose à part trainer dans le garage mais ça a quelque chose de tellement réconfortant quand il y pense (et ça ne devrait pas, sérieusement pas) et si Bilbo y réfléchit trop, sa poitrine se serre, et donc il s’en abstient. 

Arrive huit heures et au lieu de ressentir de la nostalgie pour les services à la chandelle de sa ville natale, les hauts plafonds de l’église et l’absence permanente de neige, Bilbo est assis jambes croisées sur le canapé, l’estomac trop rempli de cookies. Thorin est en train de dessiner, assis au bureau, avec des papiers partout. Il se sent là où il devrait être. Il veut chérir ce moment. 

« D’autres traditions de la famille Oakenshield ? » demande Bilbo. « Pour les vacances, je veux dire. » 

La réponse est un non sec et le crayon de Thorin ne marque aucun temps d’arrêt. 

« Je me disais seulement … Tu sais, c’est la veille de Noël, j’ai passé la journée entière avec toi et tu n’as même pas appelé chez toi. » 

« Toi non plus. « Il n’y a personne à appeler. » « Yep. » « Yep, c’est à dire que toi non plus ? »

Thorin fait craquer ses phalanges et prend son temps pour répondre. Quand il parle, c’est comme s’il était déjà très loin d’ici. « J’ai … Il y a des gens que je pourrais appeler. Mais ils savent déjà ce que j’aurais à leur dire. » 

« Ce serait sympa. Je veux dire, pour eux, de t’entendre. » 

« Si ça te tient tellement à cœur, tu n’as qu’à les appeler toi-même. Je déteste le téléphone. »

Bilbo se retourne sur le canapé et regarde Thorin. La masse de textos auxquels il doit encore répondre sur son téléphone lui dit le contraire. Schubert (le même disque qu’hier) est particulièrement agité et tressautant, et les mots du baryton sont sifflants et forcés, le piano change de mode à chaque mesure. Puis le titre finit et un autre commence, et Thorin contemple sa règle et ses épaules sont tendues. Bilbo voudrait demander, mais il s’abstient, parce que c’est presque Noël et il sent une dispute se profiler à l’horizon.

Le disque se termine. Bilbo est dans son sac de couchage, assis confortablement à côté d’Erebor. Thorin s’approche et pousse le chien sur le côté avant de s’affaler sur le canapé avec un cookie en bouche et le visage fermé. Bilbo a l’habitude qu’il soit réservé mais là, on atteint un tout autre niveau. Peut-être à cause de ça, ou parce qu’aucun d’entre eux ne parvient à vraiment dire ce qu’ils veulent dire, mais en tout cas, quelle qu’en soit la raison, Thorin ne monte pas dormir sur la mezzanine. 

Lorsque Bilbo se réveille, c’est Noël, et sa tête se trouve près de la hanche de Thorin, dont un des bras est autour de ses épaules. Il ne bouge pas pendant une ou deux minutes. Sa position n’est pas très confortable et il a trop chaud, entre le sac de couchage, le chien sur ses genoux et la chaleur que dégage Thorin, mais il ne bouge pas. Il cligne d’un œil, une joue sur le canapé, les lunettes de travers. Erebor, qui est mystérieusement capable de toujours savoir lorsque quelqu’un fait semblant de dormir, laisse tomber sa patte sur son oreille et se penche pour lécher le bras de Thorin. 

« Dégage, Ere », marmonne Thorin. Il lève tout de même sa main pour caresser le chien. Ou plutôt, il essaie, parce que son bras est toujours coincé entre Bilbo et le canapé. Erebor aboie et a l’air d’être complètement satisfait de la situation, et donne un autre coup de langue à Thorin avant de sauter du canapé et d’aller laper son eau.

Dès que le chien est parti, Bilbo s’assied et regarde en face de lui, tentant d’aplatir sa tignasse. « Laisse tomber », dit Thorin derrière lui. « C’est un combat perdu d’avance. Et ce n’est pas bien de se battre à Noël, tout ça. Je meurs de faim. Petit-déjeuner. » 

Bilbo pousse un soupir, même s’il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, et se débat au milieu de l’enchevêtrement de son sac de couchage. Il a des fourmis dans la jambe qui est restée repliée toute la nuit. Au moment où Bilbo arrive dans la cuisine, Thorin a déjà un cookie en bouche et marmonne un truc à propos de « cookies de petit-déjeuner », comme si ça existait, mais il est aussi en train de préparer du café et Bilbo ne soulève pas d’objection. Après deux tasses et plusieurs cookies, il marque un temps. Il devrait dire quelque chose. 

Il devrait au moins souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Thorin. Par-dessus tout, il devrait le remercier. Et il devrait vraiment lui faire un cadeau. C’est trop tard pour ça, maintenant. « Merci pour le café », dit-il à la place, et il sait parfaitement que si sa mère était là, son manque d’éducation lui ferait faire les gros yeux. 

Ce jour-là, il ne se passe pas grand chose, et plus tard, Bilbo se dira qu’il serait peut-être temps de croire en la magie de Noël parce qu’en soi, c’est déjà un petit miracle. Thorin fait rôtir une dinde qui est étonnamment savoureuse et Bilbo fait cuire des pommes de terre et, évidemment, les branches au-dessus du poêle prennent feu comme prévu. Le jour suivant est tout aussi tranquille, juste tous les deux à ne rien faire, tentant de digérer et évitant l’inéluctable retour au travail.

Puis c’est mercredi et Bilbo ne parvient pas à faire taire son impression qu’il dépasse les limites, mais Thorin est au fond de lui-même un agent secret télépathe quand ça l’arrange et il sait que Bilbo n’a pas vraiment envie de partir. C’est juste qu’ils n’abordent pas le sujet. Ils mangent les restes pour le dîner et Thorin va soulager la cave de son propriétaire de quelques bouteilles de vin rouge, riant au nez de Bilbo lorsqu’il propose de plutôt faire un tour chez le vendeur d’alcool. « Il s’en fiche. Il est pratiquement de la famille. » 

Et c’est là que reprend la conversation, celle que Bilbo voulait tellement éviter pour garantir la bonne humeur de la période. « Tu en as une. De famille. » Il est pratiquement plié en deux sur sa chaise et son menton est posé sur la tête d’Erebor. « Je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire, tu ne les a pas appelés pour Noël. »

« Ma famille est compliquée », dit Thorin. Il ressert du vin.

« Si tu comptes me citer Tolstoï … » « Tu me confonds avec toi. Les citations. C’est pas mon truc. » 

« Thorin ». Il dit ça et a besoin de respirer un bon coup avant de continuer. Erebor gémit en-dessous de lui mais Bilbo l’enlace et ne le lâche plus. « J’ai trouvé ton album photo. »

« Trouvé ? » 

« Eh bien. J’étais curieux. Je sais que j’aurais pas dû, mais je cherchais un livre et une fois que je l’ai eu en main je n’arrivais plus à le reposer. »

« Tu aurais dû. » 

« Je sais. Je sais mais … quand allais-tu me dire que tu étais marié ? »

« Hein ? »

« Et que tu avais des enfants, par-dessus le marché ? »

« Hein ? » répète Thorin avant d’abattre la bouteille sur la table. « Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? » 

« La femme et les enfants. Sur les photos. » Bilbo garde ses yeux fixés sur le plancher, sur la texture du bois. « Ta famille. » 

« C’est pas … oh mon dieu, tu n’as strictement aucun droit de fouiner ! Je t’avais demandé de surveiller mon chien, pas d’enquêter sur ma vie. C’est pas tes oignons, putain. »

« Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais d’eux ? » « Je ne parle pas de ma famille. Point. »

« Tu le regretteras. Un jour. » Bilbo dit ça parce qu’il est incapable de laisser tomber et aussi parce que c’est la vérité. « Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de tes conseils sur comment je m’occupe de ma famille. » « Pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec toi, ici ? » « Ils ont leur propre vie. » « Mais … » 

« Le sujet est clos. » 

« Thorin, si on doit être amis, je ne peux pas … J’ai besoin de savoir des trucs sur toi. Des trucs en plus de ta marque de bière préférée et ta taille de chemise et de comment m’occuper de ton chien. »

Pendant un moment, Thorin ne dit rien. Il vide son verre (ce n’est pas un vrai verre à vin, plutôt un truc qui ressemble à un bécher de labo de chimie) et tapote le pied de la table d’un air absent. Il finit par lâcher « Je ne suis pas marié. »

« Divorcé, alors, »

« Non. Putain, non. Ecoute, ces photos … Les gamins, c’est mes neveux. La femme, c’est ma sœur. Voilà, tu en sais plus sur moi que n’importe qui dans ma promo, tu peux la fermer, maintenant. »

Bilbo pourrait la fermer. Ou il pourrait juste continuer de parler. Thorin ne l’a pas encore collé au mur, ce qui est bon signe, donc autant y aller à fond, non ? « Ca n’a pas l’air si compliqué. » 

« Tu n’en sais vraiment rien. » dit Thorin. Un petit rire nerveux. « Bon sang, j’ai besoin d’une clope. »

« Une fois, j’ai reçu du tabac à pipe dans ma boite aux lettres. » sort Bilbo, et ce n’est pas du tout ce qu’il voulait dire. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde son verre. Qui est vide. Et la bouteille. Presque vide. « Aucune idée de quoi en faire. »

« Il n’y a pas trente-six usages. » Thorin repousse sa chaise et sort une pipe de la poche d’une chemise pendue au mur. Il la bourre, la tourne dans ses mains mais ne l’allume pas.

« Mes parents sont morts. » Bilbo sent les mots sortir de sa bouche alors qu’il voulait dire « Je ne fume pas. »

Thorin le regarde, et le regarde. Ses yeux ne dévient pas, en dépit de tout le vin ingurgité, et Bilbo se ratatine sous leur poids. Erebor se dégage et va s’installer sur le canapé. C’est la mort de leur conversation, parce que franchement, qu’est-ce qu’on peut bien ajouter à ça ? Sans se concerter, ils rejoignent le chien et finissent le vin. Le lendemain matin, Bilbo a la gueule de bois de sa vie et ne parvient même pas à former une seule phrase cohérente.

Mais même si la gueule de bois s’attarde, les mots lui reviennent, et étant ce qu’il est il remet le sujet de la famille sur le tapis. C’est la pire idée du siècle, même après des piles de pancakes et la fin des cookies de Noël, et si la tête de Bilbo lui avait fait un peu moins mal il s’en serait rendu compte. 

Au début, tout se passe bien. Ils parlent du concept de famille pendant un moment. Puis, après que Bilbo ait posé la question au moins quatre fois de suite, Thorin cède et lâche les prénoms des enfants (Fili, neuf ans, et Kili, six ans, et Thorin est si fier d’eux, Bilbo l’entend dans sa voix) et raconte qu’ils vivent dans un ranch, avec quelques chevaux, des vaches, des champs de houblon. Sa sœur s’appelle Dis. Bilbo demande qui est le père et se prend un regard glacial, et pose une question sur le père de Thorin et se prend une assiette dans la tête. 

Aucune excuse ensuite. Juste un « On en a fini », et Thorin croise les bras en travers de sa poitrine et s’appuie contre l’évier, le menton levé, comme pour le défier, le défier d’oser dire quoi que ce soit. Erebor vient renifler la porcelaine brisée et Thorin lui crie dessus, et le chien baisse la tête, les oreilles aplaties. Bilbo rassemble ses affaires et se dirige vers la porte. Ses mains tremblent.

Il s’arrête là pour un moment, pour donner une chance à Thorin, mais il n’y a que du silence. Il ne veut pas partir. Même après tout ça … il ne veut pas partir. Mais il a peur, et il n’est pas stupide, et il se baisse donc pour lacer ses bottes et s’en va, le pull de Thorin toujours sur son dos tandis qu’il patauge dans la neige.

\----

Bilbo ne sait pas s’il doit plutôt rire ou paniquer. C’est très West Side Story. Un coin de parking, le lampadaire qui clignote. Un recoin de son cerveau se demande si l’autre homme a un canif dissimulé dans la manche de sa veste en cuir. Un autre recoin ne serait pas surpris si c’était le cas. 

Il se fait appeler Azog, et Bilbo ne perd pas son temps à se poser des questions là-dessus. Honnêtement, le type est effrayant, et pas qu’un peux, même au fond de son bureau. Il est étudiant de quatrième année au département d’histoire, a un diplôme dans les Beaux-Arts et se spécialise dans l’antiquité anglo-saxonne, surtout la restauration de vieilles cartes. Grand, pâle, des cheveux blond pâle. Il est assez frappant, physiquement. Leur première rencontre a lieu en mars, Bilbo avait lancé la conversation sans même lever les yeux, penché au-dessus d’une carte sous verre ; il avait seulement remarqué la présence de quelqu’un près de lui. Plus tard, après une réponse doucereuse et le début d’une dispute, il avait commencé à avoir peur.

Malgré tout, ils travaillent bien ensemble. Ils déchiffrent de vieux textes et feuillettent les archives, et Bilbo découvre que s’il se concentre suffisamment sur les cartes, il parvient à ignorer les frissons qui secouent sa colonne vertébrale chaque fois qu’Azog se penche au-dessus de lui ou lui chuchote un mot à l’oreille, chaque fois qu’il fait glisser un livre à travers la table de la salle de lecture silencieuse. Objectivement, il a de belles mains. Des doigts longs, et habiles.

Il a une cicatrice au visage, qui traverse un de ses sourcils et descend sur sa joue, et lorsqu’il sourit, elle s’étire vers la limite de ses cheveux. Il pourrait être fascinant. Il serait fascinant, s’il n’était pas si terrifiant. Bilbo passe beaucoup de temps, lorsqu’ils sont ensemble, à se convaincre que non, Azog ne peut pas avoir tué des gens, qu’il lit vraiment trop de romans noirs et que ce n’est qu’une attitude mystérieuse soigneusement cultivée,  _pas_ un héritage mafieux russe. Il n’y parvient pas complètement, mais les archives l’attirent beaucoup et avec le savoir-faire d’Azog et sa manière de toujours retrouver la trace des bons documents, tout est trop intéressant pour qu’il abandonne. 

Sauf que là, ils en sont à échanger des menaces au clair de lune, lors d’une nuit inhabituellement chaude pour la mi-avril. Ou plutôt, Azog le menace et Bilbo écoute et a de plus en plus l’impression que tout ça, c’était une très mauvaise idée. Il aimerait savoir comment remonter dans le temps. 

« Tu vas être là demain, après avoir trouvé un moyen de me trouver cette carte et de la sortir après la fermeture, ou je te jure que tu n’aimeras pas ce qui va arriver. » Azog est nonchalamment appuyé contre le muret, devant Milstein. Lorsqu’il était sorti de l’ombre en faisant un signe de la main à Bilbo qui venait du studio, il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il est presque une heure du matin et il a pris un verre avec Thorin et n’est donc pas au mieux de sa forme. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. 

« Je ne vais pas faire ça ». Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge. Il ne parvient pas à déterminer s’il transpire ou si l’air est juste humide, comme quand il va pleuvoir.

« Oh que si. » La main d’Azog s’avance vers lui. Un éclair de peau pâle et d’un coup, il empoigne le pull de Bilbo et le rapproche de lui. « J’ai besoin de cette carte. » 

« Il faut que j’y aille. » Il essaie de reculer. Azog ne desserre pas sa prise.

« J’ai été bien trop indulgent avec toi. Petit première-année, tout seul dans une nouvelle ville, sans savoir ce qu’il veut faire comme recherche. Je t’ai … adopté. » 

« Ce n’est pas du tout … » 

« Il y a une hiérarchie, ici. Et tu n’y échappes pas comme ça. Demain. La carte. »

« Je ne vais pas … » 

« Hé ! » C’est un soulagement, même si le cri est grave et plein de colère. Les yeux d’Azog se plissent mais il relâche sa prise et Bilbo recule. Il ne reconnaît pas le nouvel arrivant, jusqu’à ce qu’il ajoute quelque chose et que la voix soit parfaitement identifiable. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Eh bien. Si ce n’est pas Thorin Oakenshield. » La bouche d’Azog est tordue en un sourire pervers. « Hello, Thorin. » 

« Dégage. Eloigne toi de lui, tout de suite. » 

« On ne fait que discuter. Débarrasse le plancher. » Azog sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en allume une, lentement, comme s’ils avaient tout leur temps. Bilbo frissonne et fait un pas vers Thorin. Juste un. Le regard d’Azog le cloue sur place.

« Va te faire foutre », dit Thorin. Il s’interpose entre Bilbo et Azog, et tout son corps est tendu. « Bilbo, monte dans la voiture. »

« Bilbo et moi, on n’a pas fini notre conversation. » Il souffle sa fumée au visage de Thorin. « Et tu n’as rien à voir là-dedans. A moins que … »

Ses yeux naviguent de Thorin à Bilbo, retournent vers Thorin, et il éclate de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux parfaitement plaqués brillent sous la lumière du lampadaire. Il rit. Et rit. Et finit par dire « Tu te fiches de moi. Sérieusement, Thorin ? Ce gamin ? Tu es si désespéré que ça ? » 

« Bilbo, putain, monte dans la voiture. »

Bilbo tressaille et recule à travers le parking jusqu’à ce qu’il heurte la Volvo et trébuche. Elle est ouverte, parce qu’elle est toujours ouverte et tellement défoncée et tellement connue comme lui appartenant que Thorin ne craint pas que qui que ce soit la lui vole. Bilbo bataille avec la poignée quelques secondes et s’écroule côté passager.

Les fenêtres sont couvertes de pluie printanière et il observe Thorin tandis qu’il affronte Azog et il en a la nausée. Thorin se retourne et son regard est très éloquent, même depuis l’autre bout du parking : Bilbo ferme la porte. Il ne peut plus les entendre, mais leur attitude se passe de mots. Azog, sa nonchalance soigneusement étudiée, l’extrémité de sa cigarette luisant dans la nuit. 

Comme s’il avait connaissance d’un secret. Thorin, poings serrés, envahissant légèrement l’espace vital d’Azog, sans être plus grand, mais clairement plus imposant et furieux. Ils se tiennent là et Bilbo a l’impression que ça fait une éternité, et puis d’un coup la porte côté conducteur est violemment ouverte, Thorin s’assied et claque la porte derrière lui avec une telle férocité que toute la voiture est secouée. De longues, longues minutes de respiration saccadée. Bilbo lève les yeux, regarde à travers le pare-brise. Azog est parti. 

« Est-ce que … est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il lorsqu’il réalise que Thorin ne prévoit pas de démarrer de sitôt.

« Est-ce que je vais … c’est toi qui me pose cette question ? Est ce que  _je_ vais bien ? Qu’est-ce que tu foutais à parler à cet enfoiré ? Mais qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi, putain ? Est ce quoi toi tu vas bien ? Il t’a fait du mal ? »

« Non, non Thorin, il est … Ca va, je vais bien. »

« Ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole. Tu m’entends ? Ne lui adresse plus la parole. Du tout. S’il lance ne serait-ce qu’un regard vers toi, je te  _jure_ … »

« Je n’ai pas besoin que tu agresses des gens pour moi. »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi », crache Thorin, et il cogne le tableau de bord. « Putain. Tu n’as vraiment … tu n’as aucune idée de qui est ce type, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends le risque qu’il remarque ton existence ? »

« Thorin, on ne faisait que discuter. Il est intelligent, on a déjà travaillé ensemble ... » « Quand ça ? » « Pardon ? » « Quand avez-vous travaillé ensemble ? »

« Heu. On s’est rencontrés en mars, donc je dirais que ça fait un peu plus d’un mois ? Plus ou moins. Il travaille sur un truc pour cette conférence à Munich et du coup j’ai … »

« Ca fait un mois que tu « travailles » avec lui ? Et pas une fois tu ne t’es dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de m’en parler ? J’arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Pourquoi je te parlerais de mes collègues de recherche ? Tu ne me dis rien sur tes « compagnons », pas vraiment, et ce n’est pas comme si on était proches ces derniers temps, au cas où ça t’ait échappé. Ecoute, ce n’est que du travail, Thorin. Comme tout le reste. Pas besoin de … »

« Ce n’est jamais « que » quoi que ce soit avec Azog, tu ne comprends pas, tu dois me parler de ce genre de choses, Bilbo ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi je devrais t’en parler ? Tu n’es pas mon père, et comme nous avons déjà bien mis au clair, tu n’es pas mon copain, et honnêtement là tu te comportes comme un salaud, pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit ? On est toujours dans la violence avec toi. Comme si tu étais un genre de … d’homme préhistorique. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m’acharne. » Bilbo se ratatine sur son siège et se frappe le front contre la fenêtre.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », dit Thorin, et ses mots sortent lentement, délibérément, et d’une certaine façon, cela les rend plus douloureux que ses cris. Il fait démarrer la voiture, sort du parking lentement et garde un œil sur les alentours.

Lorsqu’il voit qu’il n’y a aucun signe d’Azog, il lance la voiture sur la route et prend la direction de son appartement. Ils n’échangent pas un mot pendant le trajet, même lorsque Bilbo remarque que les jointures de Thorin virent au blanc à force de serrer le volant, même lorsqu’il voit que sa jambe gauche s’agite contre la porte. Il ne parvient pas à chasser l’odeur de la cigarette d’Azog.

« Sors », dit Thorin, une fois garé, et Bilbo sort. Il suit Thorin et se laisse tomber sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Thorin fouille son frigo et Bilbo s’attend à de l’alcool mais un verre d’eau finit entre ses mains et Thorin s’assied en face de lui, sans croiser son regard, machoîre serrée. « Je ne sais pas comment parler de ça. » 

« Avec des mots. Ce n’est pas si compliqué. »

Le soupir de Thorin est brusque et pendant un instant Bilbo est persuadé qu’il va renverser la table ou un truc du genre. Mais Thorin ferme les yeux, et ses épaules se soulèvent, une seule fois, et il tapote la table avec régularité. « C’est difficile. Plus que tu le penses. J’essaie, je fais de mon mieux pour t’expliquer pourquoi. Donc, si tu pouvais arrêter de me chercher pendant cinq minutes, j’apprécierais. »

« Tu me dois une explication. » 

« Je te dois des excuses », dit Thorin, et voilà des mots que bilbo n’a jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche. Des mots dont il ne pensait même pas qu’ils faisaient partie du vocabulaire de Thorin. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit, après que je sois parti ? » demande Bilbo, parce qu’il est encore secoué, encore d’humeur à contester et certainement pas prêt à juste accepter des excuses et leur nouveauté. 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de le savoir. » 

« Je te demande de me le dire. »

« Bilbo, il faut que tu comprennes qu’Azog et moi … on a un passé. Un passé lourd et vraiment horrible. Ce qu’il a dit, ça n’a pas d’importance. Ce qui importe à présent c’est que tu gardes tes distances, dans la mesure du possible, et que s’il ne serait-ce qu’essaie de te menacer de nouveau, tu viennes me voir. »

« Pour que tu lui en colles une. » 

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir », dit Thorin, et Bilbo aurait aimé que ce soit une plaisanterie. 

« Je n’ai pas besoin que tu … défendes mon honneur, ou peu importe ce que tu croyais être en train de faire. Il ne m’a rien fait. Ce que tu as vu, c’était juste … je ne sais pas, un mauvais moment. »

« Je t’ai déjà dit que ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, je n’avais pas la moindre idée que tu le connaissais. Tu ne devrais pas le connaître, du tout. Il n’est pas le genre à … Il y a des trucs sur Azog que tu ne sais pas. Que je ne veux pas que tu saches. Jamais. »

« Quels trucs ? » 

« Bordel, je viens te dire que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches ! Je ne te dirai rien. Laisse tomber, c’est tout. »

« Je pense que je mérite de savoir. » Bilbo préfère essuyer la buée sur son verre plutôt que de regarder Thorin dans les yeux.

« Peut-être. Peut-être bien. Mais je te demande, s’il te plait, de ne pas t’en mêler. Il ne t’a pas encore … fait de mal. Tu peux encore te sortir de tout ça. Je te le demande. Bilbo. »

Et c’est Thorin, et, pour la première, la toute première fois, c’est une requête, et Bilbo laisse tomber. Ils se transfèrent vers le canapé sans vraiment se concerter, à leurs places habituelles : Bilbo est à gauche en compagnie des coussins et de la vieille couverture, Thorin à droite avec ses pieds sur la table basse, Erebor sous la table. Ils sont tous épuisés, beaucoup trop pour avoir ne serait-ce que l’idée de s’installer ailleurs. Mais aussi, bien qu’aucun des deux ne l’admettrait, ils n’ont pas particulièrement envie d’être seuls. 

« Thorin ? » dit Bilbo, juste avant de s’endormir. « Mmmh ? » « Je ne t’ai pas dit tout à l’heure. J’avais … j’avais peur, et puis après j’étais juste en colère. Mais merci. » « Mmmh. Pourquoi ? » Thorin se retourne sur le canapé, la tête contre le dossier, penché vers Bilbo. « Pour m’avoir sauvé. Tout à l’heure. »

« Dors ». Thorin pousse vaguement l’épaule de Bilbo, un geste rendu maladroit par l’épuisement. 

Pour une dispute et des excuses, ce n’est toujours pas acceptable, mais c’est leur meilleure performance jusqu’à présent. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin fait rentrer Bilbo dans le garage sans problème. Sa main est froide sur sa nuque et ça l’aide à rester conscient, à rester debout assez longtemps pour parvenir au canapé. Thorin, apparemment, est vraiment doué pour s’occuper des gens. On ne croirait pas, à le voir. Il repousse les mains maladroites de Bilbo et délace rapidement ses bottes. Lui enlève ses chaussettes. Installe ses jambes sur le canapé. « Je reviens tout de suite », lui dit-il, et ses doigts caressent les cheveux de Bilbo. 

Bilbo, si on lui demandait, protesterait et dirait qu’il va bien, mais il ne peut pas nier qu’il est vraiment fatigué, tout d’un coup, si fatigué que ses membres pèsent trois tonnes. Même lever la tête pour voir ce que Thorin est en train de faire demande trop d’efforts. Il entend l’eau couler, et Thorin est de retour avec un gant de toilette mouillé. « Tiens », dit-il, et il le plie en deux et le presse contre le front de Bilbo. « Juste … ferme les yeux. » 

« Mmmh », répond Bilbo, et l’eau coule le long de sa tempe, finit dans son cou. « Tu as mangé aujourd’hui ? » « Petit-déjeuner. » « Déjeuner ? Dîner ? »

« Une pomme. » Dégueulasse, cette pomme, très farineuse, c’est toujours pareille avec les fruits en hiver. « De la bière, avec toi. »

« Bon sang, Bilbo, tu ne pourrais pas dépenser un peu de ta bourse et t’acheter de la nourriture digne de ce nom ? Tu aimes bien manger. Je le sais. » 

« J’aime pas manger seul », marmonne Bilbo, et Thorin soupire.

« Je vais te chercher une aspirine. Ne bouge pas. »

Bilbo est obligé de sourire parce que l’idée de bouger est complètement ridicule. Sa nuque est ankylosée, et il se laisse glisser jusqu’à ce que sa tête descende de l’accoudoir et atterrisse sur le coussin. Lorsque Thorin revient, il glisse sa main en-dessous de son cou et l’aide à se redresser et Bilbo râle. « Un cachet. Juste un cachet, et ensuite je te laisse te recoucher. » Bilbo avale donc les pilules et se débat avec l’eau et en renverse un peu sur sa chemise.

« Désolé », dit-il en laissant Thorin récupérer le verre pendant qu’il se rallonge. « Je ne voulais pas mouiller ton canapé. » 

« La majeure partie a fini sur ta chemise, de toute façon. » Il pose le verre sur la table basse et ses doigts, d’un coup, sont en train de déboutonner la chemise de Bilbo.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » 

« Je veux faire baisser ta fièvre, pas te faire mourir congelé. On est toujours en janvier, tu sais. Même si tu es brûlant. La chemise mouillé, ça ne va pas arranger les choses. »

« Oh. » 

  
  


Bilbo laisse Thorin lui sortir les bras des manches de la chemise et frissonne. Il veut enlever le gant de toilette de son front et Thorin l’en empêche. « Laisse ça là. »

« Désolé. » 

« Arrête de t’excuser. »

Les souvenirs de Bilbo, cette nuit, sont vagues, mais il pense se rappeler qu’à un moment il est possible que Thorin lui ait donné des bouts de glaçons à la cuiller, ce qui lui donne envie de rentrer sous terre. Il est sûr à environ soixante pour cents que sa tête a fini sur les genoux de Thorin, et lorsqu’il se réveille, il n’a pas le nez dans la table basse ni les pieds contre l’accoudoir. Il est dans le lit. Au-dessus de la mezzanine, la neige tombe, et tout a cette sorte de clarté du milieu de matinée. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour se rappeler qu’on est mercredi et qu’il a raté son cours.

« Thorin ? » appelle-t-il pour tester sa voix. Grave, râpeuse. Elle ne sonne pas comme étant la sienne. Un bruit de mouvement en bas et la tête de Thorin apparaît en haut de l’échelle.

« Hello, cadet de l’espace », dit-il, et Bilbo fait la moue, parce qu’il pensait être débarrassé de ce surnom. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mal. »

« Tu as l’air largement plus en possession de tes moyens que la nuit dernière, pourtant. » Thorin grimpe sur la plateforme et s’assied au pied du lit. 

Bilbo, réalisant d’un coup qu’il est torse nu, tire sur les draps jusqu’à son menton et fronce les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? La nuit dernière. »

« Des tonnes de trucs. Tu te sens d’attaque pour descendre et prendre le petit déj ? Ce serait bête que tu tombes et finisses avec une commotion cérébrale par-dessus le marché. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer une échelle, merci bien ». Bilbo voulait avoir l’air digne et rate son but d’à peu près trois kilomètres. Ca ne s’arrange pas lorsqu’il se débat dans les draps froissés (les draps froissés de Thorin) et remarque que son jean a aussi disparu.

« Tiens » dit Thorin en lui balançant un pull. Celui que Bilbo portait lorsqu’il est parti la dernière fois, et qu’il avait laissé, lavé et plié, sur la table de Thorin à l’atelier la semaine dernière. Il l’enfile sans un mot et le défroisse. Les épaules sont lâches et l’ourlet lui arrive bien en-dessous des jambes, mais le pull est toujours aussi doux au toucher. « Je te proposerais bien du café mais je ne pense pas que ça te fasse envie maintenant. Jus de pomme ? Et tu vas manger quelque chose. Pas de discussion. »

Bilbo prend une minute et se compose avant de suivre Thorin en bas. Il n’a pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où son pantalon ou ses chaussettes se trouvent. Ses orteils se recroquevillent contre le froid des barreaux, sa bouche a un goût de pain moisi et d’autre chose. Quelque chose d’encore pire. Thorin pousse un verre de jus de fruit vers lui, suivi d’une assiette remplie de pain grillé. 

« Mange ». « Thorin. Sérieusement. Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit, la nuit dernière ? Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir. » « Bois ton jus. » « Désolé. Si jamais j’ai … » « Bilbo. Arrête. Tu as simplement répondu à quelques questions, c’est tout. »

Bilbo sent ses joues s’empourprer. Pas de fièvre, mais de honte, parce qu’avant qu’il ne se pâme comme une demoiselle au studio, ils en étaient à parler d’histoires de famille et quelles que soient les questions que Thorin lui a posées, il n’y aurait pas volontairement répondu. Etant donné sa fièvre à ce moment, il se doute qu’il a dû parler de toute façon. Et pas qu’un peu. 

Thorin passe le reste de l’après-midi à tantôt harceler Bilbo jusqu’à épuisement, tantôt lui tourner autour avec des bouteilles d’eau et de l’aspirine et du pain grillé avec du miel, et Bilbo est finalement obligé de l’envoyer paître. Et même si techniquement, il a encore le temps de retourner au campus avant le début de son cours de français, Thorin insiste pour qu’il reste. Lorsque sa fièvre retombe et qu’il ne parvient pas à s’empêcher de frissonner, Thorin l’emmitoufle dans la couverture et ils s’installent sur le canapé et, comme promis, finissent d’éduquer Bilbo sur Indiana Jones en regardant  _La Dernière Croisade._

Et c’est un peu horrible et un peu merveilleux, et distrait Bilbo, mais une fois le générique terminé, tout lui revient. Honte. Appréhension. Il n’a jamais eu d’épisode où il était tellement ivre qu’il ne se souvient de rien en se réveillant, il n’a aucune expérience d’où tirer quelque chose, et il ne sait honnêtement pas ce qui l’inquiète le plus, l’absence de souvenirs, ou le contenu de ces souvenirs. 

Il finit par lâcher « Il faut que je sache. » juste après la tirade Thorin sur le fait que oui, techniquement, il y a bien un autre Indiana Jones mais que ce n’est pas un sujet de conversation, et encore moins quelque chose à regarder. « Il faut que je sache ce que j’ai dit la nuit dernière. » 

« Tu m’as parlé de tes parents. » 

« … qu’est-ce que j’ai dit exactement ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. Je te l’ai déjà dit, mais je devrais te le redire. C’est quelque chose que j’avais deviné il y a longtemps, sans pour autant être certain. »

« Ce n’est pas juste de ta part. » Il n’est pas aussi en colère qu’il devrait l’être et rejette la faute sur la fièvre et la douceur de la couverture de Thorin autour de ses épaules. « Me poser des questions là-dessus alors que tu savais pertinemment que je n’avais pas toute ma tête. »

« C’était simplement un échange. Ton histoire, contre la mienne. » « Tu avais le contrôle de la tienne. » « Parfait. Donne-moi ta version, alors. » « A quoi ça servirait ? Tu as eu toutes les réponses que tu voulais. » « Je veux comparer. » 

« Non, merci. » 

« Ou alors je te fais un récapitulatif et tu me dis quand je me trompe. » 

« J’ai dit  _non_ ! » 

Et pour la première fois depuis qu’ils ont commencé à se disputer, pour la première fois depuis trois mois, Bilbo a élevé la voix.

Après ça, il n’y a plus de conversation. Bilbo s’endort quelque part pendant la soirée et lorsqu’il se réveille pour aller aux toilettes le garage est froid et plongé dans le noir, et Thorin est monté se coucher. Sans couverture. Bilbo devrait se sentir coupable mais en se lavant les mains il croise son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et se sent légèrement triomphant. Bien fait pour lui, se dit-il, et il finit le carton de jus d’orange, retourne sur le canapé, et se rendort. 

\----

Ils sont dans la voiture de Thorin et roulent vers le nord, les fenêtres sont descendues à fond. Dehors, le ciel est splendide pour une première semaine de mai, bleu et rempli de cerisiers en fleurs. Thorin porte ces ridicules lunettes de soleil en plastique bleu fluo que quelqu’un a abandonné à l’atelier. 

Il n’a rien sur les bras et l’un d’eux pend par la fenêtre tandis qu’il tapote en rythme sur le volant avec l’autre main. Bruce Springsteen est mis à fond, pratiquement trop fort, sur les haut-parleurs pourris de la Volvo, et il chante « Jungleland » comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bilbo se dit qu’il commence à comprendre pourquoi Thorin aime tellement Springsteen. C’est à cause de la manière dont il parle de la maison, du foyer, comme d’un endroit qu’il est impatient de quitter, mais aussi pour lequel il ferait absolument n’importe quoi pour le garder. Ou pour le sauver. Un endroit qu’il adore pour ce qu’il est mais abhorre pour ce qu’il fait.

> _Outside the street’s on fire_
> 
> _in a real death waltz_
> 
> _between what’s flesh and what’s fantasy,_
> 
> _and the poets down here don’t write nothing at all, t_
> 
> _hey just stand back and let it all be._

Il faut que Bilbo comprenne, il le faut, d’une certaine façon. Il le sait. Le sent dans ses veines. 

« On est bien », dit soudain Thorin, de nulle part. Il crie pour se faire entendre, à cause de la musique et du bruit de l’autoroute. Il se tourne et fait un large sourire à Bilbo, les yeux complètement détachés de la route où ils devraient être.

« Regarde où tu vas » dit Bilbo, et ça casse l’ambiance, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de paniquer légèrement chaque fois qu’il est sur une autoroute. Il regarde le compteur … Il est pratiquement à 130km/h. 

« Détends-toi, Bilbo ». Thorin donne une légère poussée à son épaule et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Bilbo se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder la route qui défile à toute vitesse. 

La voix de Springsteen n’est plus qu’un fredonnement à présent, elle recouvre le piano tandis que la chanson s’éteint. Bilbo ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Thorin en train de hocher la tête en rythme, complètement perdu dans la musique. Ils sortent de la ville et n’ont aucune destination particulière en tête. 

On est vendredi, le dernier jour de cours du deuxième trimestre, et bien que tous deux aient encore des piles de devoirs à finir (des dissertations et une traduction pour Bilbo, un modèle à échelle et quatre pages d’élévations en plus de l’examen oral de sa soutenance de thèse pour Thorin), ils ont décidé, sans se concerter, que tandis que le reste de la fac sèche les cours pour aller boire à un genre de concert en plein air dont tout le monde à part les doctorants a l’air d’être au courant, ils allaient prendre la Volvo et une boite de cassettes audio et une caisse de bière et s’en aller aussi loin que possible. 

Le lac s’étend sur leur droite, brillant et lumineux sous le soleil. « On pourrait être au Canada en quelques heures. Partant ? » propose Thorin.

« On ne peut pas ». Il faut bien que quelqu’un soit responsable et rappelle qu’ils ont de l’alcool dans la voiture et pas de passeports et que ce n’est pas de l’eau qu’il y a dans la bouteille calée entre les cuisses de Thorin. 

« Tu y es déjà allé ? »

« Une fois. Quand j’étais tout petit. » 

Ils atterrissent juste en dehors d’une ville avec un nom romain, une anomalie géographique, se dit Bilbo, il y en a tellement ici regroupées en un genre de galaxie, si loin de Rome. Ils sont sur les pentes d’un vignoble avec vue sur le lac. Thorin fait la courte échelle à Bilbo et ils finissent sur le toit de la Volvo, la caisse de bière calée entre eux deux tandis que Bilbo se tortille maladroitement. Thorin s’allonge, une jambe au-dessus des barres du porte-bagage, comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Bilbo boit et s’allonge aussi, et le métal chaud est une drôle de sensation contre son dos. 

« Bilbo. » finit par dire Thorin après quelques heures, lorsqu’ils sont en train de s’endormir sous le soleil et plus très sobres. Sa voix a l’air de venir de plus loin que de l’épaule de Bilbo. « Même si c’est fantastique, je ne t’ai pas amené ici pour contempler des raisins. » 

Bilbo a envie de répondre qu’ils ne sont pas en train de contempler des raisins, parce que quand il se sent d’humeur contradictoire il est très logique, mais il se tait parce que beaucoup plus que l’envie de parler, ce qu’il ressent là maintenant, c’est de la pure panique. 

« Il faut qu’on parle. » 

C’est drôle, d’une certaine façon, parce qu’il s’attend à ces mots depuis une éternité, sauf que quand il les imaginait c’était toujours sortant de sa bouche à lui. Ce n’est pas le genre de thorin, de parler. Il préfère lancer des regards noirs, ou balancer des trucs, ou rester debout et stoïc jusqu’à ce que l’autre personne cède. Il préfère faire à diner plutôt que s’excuser. Boire plutôt que socialiser. Tout ce qui a ne serait-ce qu’un lointain rapport avec quelque chose d’émotionnel est toujours approché avec des pincettes de trois mètres. Ou pas du tout. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi faire ça maintenant ?

« Tu sais que je m’en vais. Dans deux semaines. Moins de deux semaines. Et je ne vais pas … Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne reviendrai pas. »

Deux sternes au dessus du lac. Elles descendent en un éclair noir et blanc. Et ça fait mal de les regarder, et Bilbo ferme les yeux. 

Thorin est en train de dire « Je ne te demande pas de m’accompagner », et Bilbo réalise qu’il a dû rater un épisode parce qu’il ne comprend rien. 

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, et sa bouche est sèche et sa langue pèse trois tonnes. 

« Je sais que tu as des trucs. Des trucs à faire. Ici. Une vie, tout ça. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge et il est tout près, Bilbo peut sentir le râclement. « Et ce que je tente … ce que je  _vais_ faire, ce n’est pas exactement un bon plan. On m’a fait comprendre », et il laisse échapper un rire amer, « que certains considère l’idée téméraire. » 

« C’est une citation. » dit Bilbo, parce qu’il n’y a pas moyen que ce soient les mots de Thorin. 

« Oui. »

Bilbo passe une minute à se poser la question, mais il y a tant de choses qu’il ignore et celle-là n’est qu’un élément de la liste. « Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Je pense que je l’ai toujours su. Probablement. Tu n’es pas du genre à croire à « pour toujours », pas vrai ? »

« Parce que je sais que rien ne dure toujours. » 

« Qu’est-ce que je disais. » 

« Tout le monde le sait. » 

« Non. » Il se redresse. Avec difficulté, mais il se redresse, une main agrippant le porte bagage pour s’empêcher de tomber. « Moi, je ne sais pas. Je ne le sais pas, ça. »

« C’est simplement que tu ne veux pas y croire. Mais si, tu le sais. » Sa voix est douce. Bilbo en est à presque souhaiter qu’il se mette à hurler. 

« J’ai déjà perdu tant de choses. Et je sais que toi aussi, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas juste … je ne peux pas y croire. Il y a des choses qui durent pour toujours. » 

« Pourquoi ? » demande Thorin. Il tapote les jambes croisées de Bilbo, du bout du pied, deux fois. « J’ai vu de mes propres yeux ce qui se passe lorsqu’on pense que rien ne peut changer. Ce n’est pas joli. Si tu t’autorises à penser ça, si tu t’y laisses prendre … » 

« Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas faire ça ? Durer pour toujours ? Juste … continuer ? » 

« Si tu t’attends à ce que je dise oui, tu t’adresses à la mauvaise personne. C’était ma maison, Bilbo. Ma famille. Mon père, son père, tout le monde pensait que nous étions invincibles. Mais la perfection, ça n’existe pas. Et à trop s’en approcher, on court au désastre. Elle détruit tout ce qu’elle touche. »

Après ça, ils restent silencieux, à penser. Ou à ne pas penser. Si Bilbo avait ne serait-ce qu’une once de bravoure, il traiterait Thorin d’hypocrite, parce qu’est-ce qu’il veut faire, lui, si ce n’est ressusciter le passé ? Ramener à la vie cette « perfection » de son enfance, de ses souvenirs ? Même maintenant alors qu’il a tout dit de la folie de sa famille, de sa haine et de son ressentiment envers ce désir sans fin qui a ruiné ses ancêtres, le voilà prêt à prendre exactement le même chemin. Il n’a encore rien dit, pas exactement, mais Bilbo vient de passer le plus clair de l’année passée à observer Thorin et il est capable de dire, rien qu’à la tension dans sa mâchoire, qu’il ment. Qu’il ne croit pas à un mot de ce qu’il dit. Et Bilbo sait déjà que dès que Thorin sera parti il laissera tomber son masque.

C’est exactement comme l’architecture, et ça n’est donc pas une surprise. Thorin bâtit ses murs. Il ne sait faire que ça. En fait, il va bientôt avoir un diplôme dans ce domaine.

« Tu n’as pas de chez-toi ». Il ne veut pas porter d’accusation, il est simplement en train de penser à voix haute, mais Thorin se raidit quand même.

« Si. Erebor. Ce sera toujours chez moi. » 

« Non. Attends. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. On t’a pris ton chez-toi. Alors que le mien … »  


« Tu peux toujours y retourner quand tu veux. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Pas vraiment. Ce ne sera jamais la même chose. Et je n’ai même pas de … Toi, au moins, tu peux te mettre en colère. On t’a ravagé ta forteresse. A quoi vous vous attendiez, franchement, à vous enrichir encore et encore comme ça? Vous auriez dû le voir arriver. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c’est allumer un feu de joie gigantesque tout en haut d’une colline. On ne fait pas mieux, dans le genre « remarquez-moi ». »

« Ce qu’ils nous ont fait, on ne le méritait pas ! »

« Ah bon ? C’est de la convoitise, Thorin, même si tu refuses de prononcer le mot, et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que tu as perdu, tellement désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire semblant de comprendre. Pas vraiment. »

« Je devrais peut-être foutre le feu à ton appartement, alors », crache Thorin, « pour que tu  _comprennes_ ce que je ressens. » 

« Ca ne changerait absolument rien. Cet endroit, ce n’est pas chez moi. Il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire pour me faire comprendre ce que tu ressens. » 

« Ne me demande pas d’essayer. »

Bilbo sait bien qu’il se comporte de façon débile, à provoquer Thorin comme ça, mais il a besoin de se faire comprendre. Si seulement il pouvait faire sortir les bons mots dans le bon ordre. Ignorant ses mains qui tremblent et le froid qui se répand dans tout son être, il insiste.

« Mon chez-moi … Personne ne me l’a arraché. C’est juste qu’il n’existe plus. J’avais toujours cru qu’un jour, cet endroit m’appartiendrait, tu sais ? C’était un genre de constante. » Bilbo appuie une main sur ses yeux, essaie d’en bannir l’image de la porte peinte en vert. « Et maintenant, il n’est plus là. Ce qui est finalement bizarrement normal, étant donné que dans la vie, on n’est sûr que de deux choses. La mort, et les impôts. C’est bien ce qu’on dit, non ? Et grâce à eux deux, moi, j’ai tout perdu. »

Il laisse échapper un rire délibéré et douloureusement forcé, et se met sur le côté pour regarder Thorin.

Ses yeux sont un peu rouges et il y a un début de coup de soleil le long de son nez et de ses joues. La bière est finie depuis longtemps, mais il s’accroche à la bouteille vide, la fait tourner dans ses mains. Il refuse de croiser le regard de Bilbo.

« Et après ? » demande-t-il. « Quand je serai parti, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? » « Je ne sais pas. Continuer à … A continuer. Je pense. » « Tu as une vie, ici », répète Thorin. Bilbo secoue la tête. « J’ai un travail ici. Ce n’est pas une vie. Ca n’a jamais été autre chose que du temporaire. » « C’est ce qu’un doctorat est censé être. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. » 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, alors ? »

Que tu restes. Bilbo le pense très fort, mais il ne peut pas lui demander ça. Thorin va partir, parce qu’il doit partir. Il y a des gens autres que Bilbo qui comptent sur lui, et qui comptent sur lui depuis bien plus longtemps qu’un an, et ils sont plus importants. Bien sûr qu’ils sont plus importants.

« Bilbo ? »

Ce que je ne peux pas avoir, pense-t-il. Voilà ce que je veux. Que le temps recule. Que mes parents soient vivants. Que ma maison soit à moi. Que tu sois avec moi. « Rien. Je ne veux rien. » Et comme il n’a vraiment plus rien à perdre, il tend la main et la pose sur le bras de Thorin, chaud, et solide. « Juste ces deux dernières semaines. » 

« Elles sont à toi. Bien sûr qu’elles sont à toi. » Il y a comme un ton d’excuses dans la voix de Thorin et ce n’est vraiment pas ce que Bilbo voudrait entendre. 

« Eh bien. » Il force un sourire. « Allez, on ne va pas pleurnicher. Tu m’as vraiment fait venir jusqu’ici juste pour regarder l’eau ? »

Thorin a l’air d’être sur le point de dire quelque chose, et il recouvre la main de Bilbo de la sienne, mais il se contente de le fixer. Puis, en respirant un grand coup, il se redresse, se laisse glisser du toit et se débarrasse de sa chemise en lançant un « Tu viens ? » par-dessus son épaule. Les yeux de Bilbo se promène le long de son dos pendant un bon moment avant qu’il ne se secoue et ne tourne son regard vers la Volvo. 

« Enfoiré », dit-il, parce que Thorin l’a abandonné sur le toit et même s’il n’est pas si haut, il l’est déjà bien assez. Le temps que Bilbo atteigne le plancher des vaches (en passant par le pare-brise, sans aucune élégance), Thorin est déjà dans l’eau sans prêter attention à la température glaciale. Sachant que c’est probablement la dernière chance qu’il aura de faire ce genre de choses, il force ses doigts à déboutonner sa chemise et à descendre la braguette de son jean, tout en rêvant de saunas.

« Tu vas rester là ?  La vue est à ton goût ? » le taquine Thorin tandis qu’il avance dans l’eau en essayant de réprimer le claquement de ses dents.

« Quelle vue ? » marmonne Bilbo avant de se dire que merde, et de se dégager de son jean et de ses chaussettes. Il plonge un orteil dans l’eau. 

« Saute. C’est assez profond. » 

« C’est ça. Tu vas faire quoi, me récupérer ? »

« Exactement. »

« Je ne pense pas, non », rétorque Bilbo. Thorin hausse un sourcil et retourne vers là où l’eau est peu profonde pour attendre. « Thorin, je prends mon temps. J’ai besoin de m’habituer. »

« Non. Pas comme ça que ça marche. » dit Thorin. Et d’un seul coup, il surgit de l’eau, se hisse sur le bord, glisse un bras gelé et mouillé sous les genoux de Bilbo, un autre bras derrière son cou, et même si Bilbo se débat c’est complètement en vain parce que Thorin est plus grand, plus fort et plus rapide (et nu, ajoute le cerveau de Bilbo) et il ne leur faut qu’une seconde pour être tous les deux dans le lac. 

Bilbo crache et patauge vers le bord mais le bras de Thorin est autour de sa taille et le ramène, le plonge tête sous l’eau. 

« Lâche moi, espèce de brute » il hoquète une fois qu’ils sont de retour à la surface, mais il est en train de rire. Il fait froid, tellement froid que c’en est douloureux, et Thorin a un sourire de malade mental étalé sur tout son visage. Bilbo s’éloignerait, s’il pouvait et si Thorin n’était pas en fait le truc à la température la plus élevée dans le coin. « Tu es horrible. »

« C’était  _ton_ idée. »

« C’était une mauvaise idée. Une très, très mauvaise idée. »

« Je t’en reparlerai la prochaine fois que tu prétendras avoir toujours raison ». La poitrine de Thorin est large et solide derrière le dos de Bilbo et le son de sa voix profond dans son oreille.

« Hypo… hypothermie » bredouille-t-il parce qu’il n’arrive pas à penser de façon cohérente et ce n’est pas que la faute du froid.

« Ca ira ». Thorin dit ça, mais cède et transbahute Bilbo jusqu’au bord, le pose là sur les cailloux et se hisse hors de l’eau. Bilbo frissonne et continue de garder ses yeux hors du chemin même lorsque Thorin s’essore la tignasse et retourne à la Volvo en ramassant les vêtements qu’il avait largués à l’aller. Mais au lieu de monter dans la voiture, il se dirige vers le coffre, sort une couverture et la déploie sur le toit. Avant de s’y étaler. Bilbo s’accorde une ou deux minutes à goutter partout dans ses sous-vêtements humides, avant de le rejoindre. 

« Sérieusement ? Tu fais vraiment ce que je pense que tu fais ? Maintenant ? » demande-t-il. 

« De quoi ça a l’air, d’après toi ? » 

« Tu vas nous faire embarquer ». Il se hisse néanmoins en haut de la voiture grâce à un pied appuyé contre un pneu. Le vent est retombé et la chaleur de la Volvo traverse la couverture. « Pour exhibitionnisme. » 

« Il n’y a personne qui me regarde. A part toi. » « Je ne regarde pas ! » « Dommage. »

« Abruti. » Bilbo ne peut pas en être sûr parce qu’il fait exprès de ne  _pas_ regarder, mais Thorin est pratiquement positivement en train de sourire. Il sent un genou humide se presser contre le sien.

Faisons la paix. C’est leur manière de résoudre les problèmes, tourner en rond, sans jamais avoir le même but tous les deux, et puis changer le sujet pour rester sans les bonnes réponses, seulement avec leurs rôles dans lesquelles ils peuvent retomber. Thorin est toujours celui qui commence, et Bilbo a l’habitude d’être celui qui cède. Mais de plus en plus, il se demande s’il n’y a pas d’autre moyen. D’autre manière de faire. Parce que rien ne dure jamais pour toujours, dit Thorin, et quand il le dit, ça n’a pas l’air si horrible que ça. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

En novembre, fin novembre, en fait, alors qu’ils se connaissent à peine, Bilbo et Thorin passent quand même Thanksgiving ensemble. Comme d’habitude, c’est la faute de Gandalf, mais ça Bilbo ne l’apprend que plus tard, après un dîner et deux bouteilles de vin, un coma gustatif mutuel par terre dans son grenier. Thorin se contente de se pointer à sa porte à cinq heures le jeudi soir, les bras remplis de nourriture, et une demi-moue sur le visage. 

Personne n’est jamais venu sonner chez Bilbo auparavant et il lui faut quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passe. Lorsqu’il descend à la porte principale de la maison et l’ouvre, et voit que Thorin est là, il la lui referme presque à la figure, mais apparemment il lui reste quelque chose des manières que sa mère lui a inculquées, donc il se retient, reste dans l’entrée et se mord les lèvres. « Est-ce que tu veux entrer », finit-il par dire, sans pour autant reculer. Thorin le frôle en entrant et essuie ses bottes pleines de neige sur le paillasson. 

« Tu me fais monter ? A moins que tu n’aies l’habitude de diner dans le hall d’entrée ? »

« Heu, bien sûr, oui. C’est. Heu. C’est par ici. »

Ils montent au deuxième étage, puis jusqu’au grenier par les escaliers raides, et Bilbo s’agite et Thorin avance d’un pas lourd derrière lui. Une fois qu’ils sont là debout au milieu de l’appartement, au milieu de leur malaise, il demande : « Tu as bien prononcé le mot « diner » ? »

« C’est Thanksgiving. » « … je suis au courant. » « J’ai amené de la viande. On dirait que tu en as besoin. De vraie nourriture, je veux dire. »

Bilbo n’a ni vraie table à manger ni chaises, et ils finissent par s’asseoir en tailleur par terre avec leurs assiettes sur les genoux. Thorin est d’une efficacité militaire ; il dispose la nourriture sur le plan de travail, verse le vin dans le premier verre qu’il trouve, et Bilbo se laisse gérer de la même façon, et il ne sait pas si c’est parce qu’il est surpris ou qu’il se sent seul. Ils sont assis sous le Velux qui est recouvert de neige et ne laisse pas bien passer la lumière. Bilbo se demande si une bougie serait appropriée ou juste ridicule. Probablement juste ridicule. 

Le dîner se passe avec une tension qui n’est pas exactement inconfortable mais qui tout de même présente. Bilbo ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire, à cet homme qu’il connaît depuis à peine quelques semaines, qui s’est installé par terre avec une dinde de Thanksgiving, et comment est-ce qu’il a bien pu savoir où Bilbo habitait … Et puis il y a le fait que c’est une fête de famille, ou supposé être une fête de famille, et qu’ils évitent soigneusement de le mentionner. Bilbo a pratiquement réussi à rassembler son courage pour demander à Thorin ce qu’il fait ici lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

« Il faudrait que tu répondes », dit Thorin lorsque Bilbo sursaute. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Nouveau coup de sonnette. Thorin hausse le sourcil et enfourne une gigantesque bouchée de dinde, qu’il mâche lentement et délibérément. Bilbo hésite, mais cède à la troisième sonnette et se lève pour aller ouvrir. 

Et là, il y a deux hommes que Bilbo n’a jamais vu de sa vie, en train d’enlever la neige de leurs épaules. L’un d’eux est encore plus intimidant que Thorin, à supposer que c’est possible. Il est grand, baraqué, barbu, a les cheveux qui tiennent droit tout seuls et des tatouages sur ses bras, nus malgré la météo. L’autre est plus petit et plus rond, avec des cheveux blancs. 

Il fait un sourire à Bilbo alors que son compagnon fronce les sourcils, et ce minuscule encouragement convainc Bilbo de reculer d’un pas et de les laisser entrer. « Bonjour », dit le vieil homme. « Balin, pour vous servir. Il est en haut, c’est ça ? » « Bien sûr que oui ». L’homme aux tatouages frôle Bilbo en passant devant lui et commence à monter les escaliers. « Qui, Thorin ? Est-ce que vous êtes, heu. Un ami à lui, M. Balin ? »

« On peut dire ça. » Balin referme la porte derrière lui et fait signe à Bilbo de montrer le chemin. 

Au grenier, Thorin et l’autre homme sont dans les bras l’un de l’autre et se donnent des grandes claques viriles dans le dos. « Mon frère, Dwalin », annonce Balin tandis qu’ils pénètrent dans l’appartement. « Et vous devez être M. Baggins. » 

« Oh, non, appelez moi Bilbo. Et asseyez vous sur …. Heu. Attendez. Je vais vous chercher une chaise. » C’est plus facile pour lui de se réfugier dans ses bonnes manières, et il traine sa chaise de bureau pour que le vieil homme puisse s’y asseoir. Le vieil homme en question est occupé à remplir son assiette comme s’il était chez lui, fouillant les placards de Bilbo pour trouver des épices et dévalisant son frigo.

« On aurait dû avoir d’autres visiteurs, mais aucun d’eux n’a pu venir. » dit Thorin.

« Ca fait plus à manger pour nous » décrète Dwalin en entassant de la farce sur son assiette. « Il y a de la bière ? » 

« Juste du vin » répond Bilbo, et pendant une ou deux secondes il se sent coupable mais se souvient rapidement que c’est  _son_ appartement et que cette réception est complètement inattendue. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir de bière sous la main. 

« Oh, tant pis. » Dwalin se verse un pot de vin et s’assied à côté de Thorin. « On ira en chercher plus tard. » 

«  _Plus tard_ ? » Bilbo rentre la tête dans ses épaules lorsqu’ils se tournent tous vers lui après ces mots. « Excusez-moi, mais heu. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici, exactement ? Ca ne me pose pas de problème d’avoir des invités de temps en temps, aucun problème, mais j’aimerais bien savoir  _qui ils sont_ avant qu’ils arrivent, et je n’avais pas prévu de … »

« Dwalin, pour vous servir », dit Dwalin entre deux bouchées. « Vous n’avez pas reçu le message ? » 

« Quel message ? »

« Il nous a dit de venir, qu’il y aurait à manger. Mais où est Gandalf ? Encore en retard, ce vieux renard. » 

« Sois gentil, frangin. » dit Balin. « Vous connaissez mon oncle ? » « C’est votre oncle ? » 

« Pas à proprement parler, non. Il doit venir ? Je le croyais à l’étranger, ça fait des lustres qu’il n’a pas appelé. Vous êtes sûrs qu’il vous a dit de venir ici ? D’où vous le connaissez ? » Tous ces mots sortent de sa bouche trop rapidement et Bilbo se mord la lèvre pour s’empêcher de parler. 

« Balin est professeur d’histoire », dit Thorin, et il met sa main sur l’épaule de Bilbo. Sa paume est tiède et pèse fermement pour quelques secondes avant qu’il ne l’enlève. « Et il est mon propriétaire. »

« Beaucoup trop procédurier. Je suis juste un vieil ami. Et la route de Gandalf et la mienne se sont souvent croisées. Centres d’intérêt similaires, ce genre de choses. »

« Donc c’est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? » demande Bilbo.

« Il est  _toujours_ derrière tout ça. Quel que soit le « ça ». J’aurais cru qu’en l’ayant comme oncle, tu t’en serais rendu compte, après tout ce temps. » Il accompagne ses mots d’un sourire pour ne pas les rendre blessant, mais Bilbo baisse les yeux de toute façon.

« Dessert ? » demande Dwalin en jetant un œil aux alentours. 

« Il y a des biscuits dans le pot, là », et il arrive à peine à la fin de sa phrase que Dwalin a déjà son poing à moitié dans le pot, se débattant pour en faire sortir les biscuits. « Faites … faites attention avec ça. C’était celui de ma mère. »

« Trop petit. » 

« Assieds toi, espèce de bourrin », dit Thorin et Dwalin fronce les sourcils, mais revient tout de même s’asseoir sous le Velux. Thorin prend le pot, le penche, et en fait sortir un biscuit. « Voilà. » 

C’est le repas le plus bordélique auquel Bilbo ait jamais assisté, et il en a eu sa dose, chez lui.

Ils font passer les assiettes, mangent avec leurs doigts, triturent les restes de dinde. La conversation tourne autour de quelque chose que Bilbo ne parvient pas à saisir, une sorte de « quête » qui apparemment prend beaucoup de place dans la tête de Thorin. Le sens de l’humour de Dwalin est violent, physique, et dirigé principalement (heureusement) vers Thorin, qui encaisse les coups de poings avec un grand sourire, et au cours des mois suivants chaque fois que Thorin se montrera au studio avec un œil au beurre noir ou une lèvre fendue, Bilbo saura ce qui l’a causé.

Balin vide tranquillement ses maigres réserves de vin et opine du chef tout au long de la conversation, tout en lançant des regards fermes et interrogateurs à Bilbo. 

« … partira avec toi ? » demande Dwalin lorsque Bilbo recommence à faire attention à la conversation. Tout le monde le regarde. 

« Désolé, j’étais en train de … » dit-il en essayant de se repasser les dernières phrases. »

« Je t’avais dit qu’il était dans la lune », marmonne Thorin à l’intention de Thorin, sans parvenir à dissimuler l’affection dans sa voix. « Peu importe. »

« J’ai raté quelque chose ? » demande Bilbo en balayant la pièce du regard. 

« Des tas de choses. » répond Dwalin. « Mais ce n’est pas le moment, pas vrai, Thorin ? » « A ce point ? » s’interroge Bilbo.

« Laisse tomber ». Thorin met un point final à la discussion. C’est difficile de le contredire quel que soit le moment, et cette occasion ne fait pas exception. Balin sort une tarte d’on ne sait où et la conversation est noyée sous les coups de fourchette tandis qu’ils se chamaillent sur qui a la plus grande part. Bilbo finit par s’endormir sur le sol, adossé au comptoir avec un verre de vin à moitié plein entre les genoux. A son réveil, il est seul. 

\---

Lorsqu’on se retrouve à considérer la meilleure façon de briser son propre bras et la durée du congé que la fracture pourrait potentiellement nous octroyer, c’est le signe qu’il y a un sérieux problème. 

Bilbo le réalise une nuit de fin février. Toute la ville est humide, sombre et engloutie sous la neige ; il est dans son grenier et regarde par la fenêtre les voitures patiner sur la colline. Sans les écouteurs qu’il a aux oreilles, il serait plongé dans le silence. Les écouteurs du mp3 de Thorin qu’il a gardé, il ne sait comment. Son téléphone avait sonné plus tôt dans la soirée et l’avait fait sursauter en pleine préparation de son diner. Il a beau en avoir un maintenant, il ne s’est toujours pas habitué à l’utiliser et n’a donné son numéro à personne, pratiquement. Thorin l’avait, et le texto qu’il venait d’envoyer sortait de nulle part : « Ecoute R.E.M. New Adventures in Hi-Fi ».

Il y a une raison en particulier ? répondit Bilbo. 

Je parie que tu es en train de faire la tronche, avait renvoyé Thorin.

Il ne fait pas la tronche, mais il ne respire pas exactement la joie de vivre non plus. 

Depuis qu’ils ont passé Noël et le Nouvel An ensemble, Thorin a développé une capacité surnaturelle à lire ses humeurs, même de loin. Même lorsque ça fait un bout de temps qu’ils ne se sont pas vus, malgré le fait qu’ils vivent dans la même ville.

> _I didn’t wear glasses ‘cause I thought it might rain._
> 
> _Now I can’t see anything._
> 
> _I made a mistake, chalked it up to design._
> 
> _I cracked through time, space, godless and dry._
> 
> _I point my nose to the northern star_
> 
> _and watch the decline from a hazy distance._

La première chanson de l’album s’appelle « How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us. » 

Bilbo pense que le titre est beaucoup trop long, mais Thorin a une certaine passion pour le groupe et il laisse couler. Le piano est répétitif et bas, avec une sorte de gémissement haut-perché au synthé dans l’arrière-plan, et le chanteur parle plus qu’il ne chante.

Ce n’est pas ce que Bilbo écouterait de sa propre initiative, et plus tard, Thorin lui dira que ce n’est même pas sa chanson préférée de R.E.M., mais elle a quelque chose qui retient son attention. Peut-être le refrain. « The story is a sad one told many times, the story of my life in trying times ». Peut-être la façon dont les transitions sont en quelque sorte disharmoniques et désordonnées, qui est beaucoup trop familière.

Bilbo se dit que Thorin aime probablement beaucoup le titre aussi. Le but de toute sa vie est de s’embarquer dans cette espèce de quête dingue pour reprendre sa maison, là-bas dans l’Ouest. Pour la remporter, comme si on était encore au Moyen-Age avec des gens qui se lancent dans des quêtes remplies d’épées et de destin de la famille. Où ca le mènera, une fois fini ? Ils n’en ont pas discussé, de ça. Ils n’ont même pas mentionné Erebor une seule fois (à part lorsqu’ils font référence au chien), depuis leur conversation il y a quelques semaines. Bilbo ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet, et Thorin n’en parlera pas à moins d’obtenir un bout de la vie de Bilbo en échange. Ils sont dans une impasse.

Une impasse. Le mot lui fait penser à tout un assortiment d’autres choses : un mur, une crevasse, des craquelures dans la terre. Quelque chose d’insurmontable. « Chalked it up to design », blâme les plans du destin, chante Michael Stipe, et Bilbo pense à ce modèle à l’échelle qu’il avait commencé à construire à Milstein. Il ne l’a pas encore annoncé à Thorin, même s’il a probablement deviné, mais c’est la maison de ses parents. Une partie, en tout cas. Les murs concaves sont un défi, il les construits en carton mousse et papier épais, arrangés en un motif le long de l’arrière, pliés et prenant forme autour de gounjons en bois. Thorin lui conseille de commencer avec un modèle en papier. Pas de couleurs. De la glue, du gros scotch. Mais Bilbo est impatient. Il a ce sentiment, qu’il ne peut pas justifier, qu’il est à court de temps. 

Il peut le justifier, en réalité. On est en février, dans trois mois, on sera en mai, et Thorin en aura fini. 

Ils ont donc fait une razzia dans la menuiserie au rez-de-chaussée et les placards à fournitures dans l’imprimerie et dans toutes les pièces dans lesquelles ils ont pu pénétrer. 

La table à dessiner dans le coin où Bilbo a élu domicile est recouverte d’adhésif en spray, de bouts de tissus, bandes de balsa, de fil et d’aiguilles. Tout ce dont un constructeur de modèle pourrait rêver. Il a les plans de la maison dans une boite au pied de son lit, mais il a pris le temps d’en faire de nouveaux lui-même. Les utiliser aurait un goût de tricherie et il se rend compte que peu de raccourcis dans cette vie mènent à une fin heureuse. Un samedi matin il a commencé à construire les minuscules plafonds à voûtes dans chaque chambre, peignant les lignes du bois au pinceau fin, accrochant du fil noir aux faux grillages pour pouvoir soulever toute la structure et voir l’intérieur de la maison. Etalée, ouverte, comme un puzzle ou un labyrinthe.

Construire cette maquette, c’est comme épousseter des souvenirs. Les élévations pour chaque mur lui ont pris des siècles, des siècles à fixer dans le vide et à boire sous la table au petit jour, des nuits passées avec Thorin qui « fait son éducation » musicale. Les détails sont pratiquement parfaits, ou aussi parfaits qu’ils peuvent l’être au 1/18 e . Chaque étagère a sa rangée de livres aux titres en pattes de mouche sur la tranche.

Les cartes et les tableaux, il les a reproduits en miniature, jusqu’à la peinture dorée sur les cadres. Si Bilbo était suffisamment petit, il pourrait se pelotonner dans un fauteuil en velours, tirer sur le cordon d’une lampe au minuscule abat-jour en papier, lire un fragment de journal. Il pourrait passer la main le long des murs et caresser des orteils l’ardoise de la cuisine. 

Il y a une chambre qui n’est pas comme elle devrait l’être. L’espace où elle devrait se trouver est vide, des murs nus, une porte qui ne s’ouvre que de l’intérieur. C’est intentionnel. Il ne veut pas s’en souvenir comme d’une chambre de malade, comme d’un lieu de malheur. Lorsque sa mère est morte, il a refermé la porte, y a appuyé son front, et tenté d’effacer l’intérieur de la pièce de son esprit. 

Il y a beaucoup d’autres choses qu’il aimerait effacer de sa tête, s’il veut être honnête avec lui-même. A commencer par l’expression que Thorin doit arborer en ce moment-même. Bilbo vient de lui envoyer un texto au sujet de sa théorie du « bras cassé = congé ». 

Son téléphone sonne. Il le fait tomber. En le malmenant pour parvenir à répondre, il voit le nom de Thorin s’afficher, enlève les écouteurs et entend que Thorin est déjà en train de parler. 

«  … besoin d’une conversation sur la sécurité », est-il en train de dire. « Et sur l’instabilité mentale, aussi. Bon sang, Bilbo, qui lance une conversation là-dessus ? Hey, tu m’écoutes, au moins ? »

« Techniquement, on était déjà au milieu d’une conversation ». 

« Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas la question. » 

Pendant un moment, ils sont silencieux, et leurs respirations tendues se font écho sur la ligne. 

« J’arrive. » dit Thorin tout d’un coup. « Ne bouge pas. Reste là. Ne descends pas les escaliers. »

« Thorin, attends, non … » tente Bilbo. Il a déjà raccroché. Probablement en train d’enfiler sa veste cirée ou peut-être ce manteau en laine à carreaux, et il sent le tabac tandis qu’il lace ses bottes et démarre sa voiture. Bilbo ne sait pas quoi faire, et il s’assied donc sur le bord de son lit et attend. Bientôt, la Volvo fait son bruit de casserole en remontant la rue. Puis on sonne à sa porte.

« Salut ». Il ouvre la porte en grand. Thorin l’examine en bas, arborant le regard le plus critique de tous les regards critiques qu’on lui a adressés depuis des années. 

« Toujours en un seul morceau » est son verdict. Il pose une main sur la tête de Bilbo, ses doigts plein de cals s’entremêlent avec les mèches blond foncé. Lorsque Thorin le frôle pour monter les escaliers, Bilbo réalise qu’il porte un sac militaire sur une épaule, qu’il a un sac de couchage à la main, et qu’une ombre familière le suit. 

« Tu as ramené ton chien ? » 

« Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de le voir. »

« Oui, c’est vrai, mais mon propriétaire n’autorise pas les animaux, et tu le sais. Salut, Ere. » Bilbo se penche et tapote Erebor sans faire attention, les yeux toujours fixés sur Thorin qui monte un étage et prend le tournant. Soupir. « On n’a plus qu’à espérer que personne ne te remarque, pas vrai ? Allez, on y va. » Erebor le suit sans faire d’histoires, ses coussinets silencieux sur le bois des marches. Thorin lui fait la courte-échelle jusqu’au grenier et les voilà tous les trois, debout sous les combles.

« Je vais faire une théière », dit Bilbo avant de se tourner pour allumer le four. Thorin lui attrape le bras, s’interrompt, puis le lui tord et amène le bras dans le dos de Bilbo, le tire vers le haut, et ça lui déchire l’épaule et envoie une décharge de douleur à travers le membre. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et se débat, essaie de soulager la pression. « Qu’est ce que tu fabriques, ça fait mal ! » 

« Mmmmh. Est-ce que se faire renverser ferait plus mal ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ou peut-être tomber dans les escaliers ? Est-ce que ça suffirait, tu penses ? A te casser le bras ? »

« Thorin. Tu me fais mal. » Bilbo essaie de desserrer la prise de Thorin de sa main libre, mais il est inamovible. Une impasse qui aurait pris forme humaine.

« Tu veux dire que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux ? Et moi qui pensais te filer un coup de main. »

Ils luttent un instant, peut-être deux, et Thorin renifle et le relâche, lui donne une secousse. « Tu n’es qu’un idiot » dit-il en laissant son sac glisser par terre. Erebor gémit et vient lécher la main de Bilbo qui pend dans le vide. Son bras est ravagé par des ondes de douleur sourde. « Un parfait idiot. » 

« Je n’envisageais pas sérieusement de … »

« Alors ne le dis pas, putain ! » Les mains de Thorin sont maintenant plongés dans ses propres cheveux, et il les en libère pour gratter Erebor derrière les oreilles à la place. « Quand tu dis des choses pareilles, ça me rend … Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » 

Bilbo s’affaisse sur le sol. S’assied, jambes croisées, sur son plancher. Fixe le Velux. Erebor laisse Thorin et vient poser sa tête sur ses genoux, ses yeux brillants et sombres. Bilbo enlace le chien et tressaille lorsque son épaule gauche proteste.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus. » « La prochaine fois, tu … » « Je quoi ? »

« La prochaine fois, juste … Appelle-moi. Quand tu commences à avoir ce genre de pensées. D’accord ? » « C’est pas comme si je me balade constamment à me dire que … » « Est-ce qu’on est d’accord ? »

Bilbo laisse son regard retomber du velux vers le visage de Thorin. Sous les cheveux en bataille et la barbe qui aurait besoin d’un coup de rasoir, il y a l’habituel ligne rouge autour des yeux. Encore en dessous, une obscurité. « D’accord ». Bilbo hoche la tête.

« Bien. » Thorin hoche la tête également, secoue son sac de couchage et le déplie sur le sol à côté de Bilbo et s’allonge sur son dos, joignant les mains sous sa tête. « Je t’y tiendrai. » 

Ils passent la nuit ainsi, tous les trois, avec le sac de couchage de Thorin et la couette de Bilbo sur le sol, et Erebor blotti entre eux deux tandis que la neige tombe, lourde et dense, sur le velux au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque Bilbo voit Thorin pour la deuxième fois, il fait déjà froid. On est vendredi, fin octobre, et pas tout à fait une semaine s’est écoulée depuis que Bilbo s’est aventuré au studio à Milstein.

Son père avait toujours préféré cette période de l’année.

Les couleurs changent toujours plus tard, à 500km au sud, mais elles changent. Bilbo se souvient d’avoir rempli le tas de bois tandis que les chênes étaient encore verts et les glands craquant sous les pieds. 

Il avait l’habitude de s’allonger sur la terrasse derrière la maison et de respirer profondément, en appréciant l’air froid et piquant, s’immergeant dans l’impression du changement. Il se souvient d’avoir entassé de la terre autour du feu et d’avoir testé le tuyau d’évacuation du vieux poêle en fer forgé dans le bureau, avec les fenêtres ouvertes, tandis que sa mère était dans la cuisine où du pain aux pommes gonflait dans le four. 

L’automne, c’est l’odeur de la poussière et de la sciure de bois, le début des projets de charpenterie de l’hiver, la morsure des scies et le grincement du poinçon. Un hiver, lorsque Bilbo avait dix ou onze ans, il avait aidé son père à polir le bois pour un nouveau bureau, dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient pris leur temps, avançant un peu chaque jour, après le diner. Une fois terminé, sa mère avait pris un chiffon, un flacon d’huile de tung, et l’avait passé dans les rainures, et ses cheveux retombaient en vagues dorées sur ses épaules.

Bilbo est en train de penser à tout ça lorsqu’une voiture s’approche de lui, et le moteur est très bruyant, et Thorin est assis à la place du conducteur, avec son bras qui pend hors de la fenêtre. Un bateau en bois est accroché sur le toit, et il y a un chien noir sur la banquette arrière. Thorin laisse le moteur tourner et dévisage Bilbo pendant une bonne minute. 

« Monte », lui dit-il, en se penchant pour ouvrir la porte côté passager. Bilbo se contente de le fixer. La lanière de sa besace lui rentre dans l’épaule. 

La chanson qui passe sur la stéréo est métallique et haut perchée et pleine de percussion. C’est tout ce qu’il réussit à entendre. Puis la voiture derrière Thorin démarre pour sortir et fait un crochet autour d’eux, ce qui ramène Bilbo à la réalité. Il trébuche en faisant le tour du van et y monte. Thorin est forcé de lui passer le bras devant pour fermer la porte, et Bilbo garde ses mains sur ses genoux, hésitant. 

C’est sûrement une mauvaise idée. 

Ce n’est pas qu’il soit particulièrement inquiet (pour ça, il faudrait qu’il se sente concerné), c’est plutôt qu’il n’a aucune idée de à quoi il doit s’attendre. 

Au lieu de prendre le tournant qui monte la colline, Thorin se dirige vers la sortie de la ville. Ils passent devant le collège et traversent le ruisseau.

> _Love, I get so lost sometimes._
> 
> _Days pass, and this emptiness fills my heart._
> 
> _When I want to run away, I drive off in my car,_
> 
> _but whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are._

« Tu vas où ? » demande Bilbo lorsqu’ils s’arrêtent à un stop. 

«  _Nous_ nous rendons au lac. » répond-il. 

« Oh. » Que peut-il dire d’autre. C’est une journée splendide. Il peut laisser ce type, qui est encore un étranger, rien qu’un prénom et un tempérament, le conduire jusqu’au lac, ou bien il peut s’en retourner, marcher un mile et demi jusqu’à son appartement et s’enfermer dans son grenier. 

C’est un tournant décisif, bien qu’il ne s’en rende pas encore compte. Thorin met le clignotant, s’engage à gauche, et la vie de Bilbo bascule. 

Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver au lac. Après avoir pris un tunnel sous l’autoroute et traversé la voie ferrée, ils se garent sur un parking le long de la rive. Thorin encastre la voiture sur une place et en sort, puis ouvre la porte arrière. Le chien sort en bondissant et fait le tour du parking avant de revenir et de scruter Bilbo, toujours assis sur le siège passager. Sous le regard intrigué du chien, Bilbo défait sa ceinture et s’extirpe du véhicule, sa besace à la main. 

« Laisse ça là. Viens plutôt me donner un coup de main. » Thorin est en train de défaire les cordes fixant le bateau aux porte bagage du toit, et il les tend à Bilbo, emmêlées en une grosse boule. 

« Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour nager ? » demande Bilbo. Sa voix lui est revenue maintenant qu’il est occupé à défaire les cordes. 

« Pas prévu de nager. » Le chien remue la queue et se plaque contre les jambes de Thorin, qui hisse le bateau sur ses larges épaules et lui dit : « Si tu restes là, je vais te marcher dessus. Vas-y, Erebor. Va chercher. » 

« Ton chien s’appelle Erebor ? » « Et alors ? » « Rien. C’est un beau nom. » 

« Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis. » Avec le bateau au-dessus de la tête, Thorin fait demi tour et se dirige vers le bord. Erebor le suit. Bilbo fait un nœud avec les cordes démêlées et les laisse à côté de sa besace abandonnée, sur le siège arrière. Apparemment, lui aussi est censé suivre. 

L’eau a l’air glaciale, sombre, et s’étale à perte de vue. Thorin dépose le bateau avec précaution sur les rochers et plonge une main dedans. Il porte un jean, une chemise en flanelle, a des lunettes de soleil et de lourdes bottes aux pieds. Bilbo enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et s’approche avec méfiance.

« C’est son baptême de l’eau », dit Thorin en passant une main sur le haut de la coque. « Le tien aussi ? » 

« Je regarde, c’est tout », dit Bilbo. Il y a une lueur dans les yeux de Thorin, une lueur qui le met mal à l’aise. 

« Chiant à mourir. Allez, monte. » Thorin a poussé le bateau dans l’eau, et le maintient en place tandis que l’eau lèche ses bords. « Elle est étanche. » 

« Je ne suis pas exactement branché bateaux. » Erebor est juste derrière les genoux de Bilbo et le pousse en avant. Finalement, c’est le bateau lui-même (elle-même ?) qui le décide. Les côtés sont si gracieusement courbés et brillants, polis, poncés jusqu’à être parfaitement lisses. Le bateau bouge lorsque Bilbo y monte maladroitement et songe aux mains de son père sur une planche en train de la travailler encore et encore. Il se demande si les mains de Thorin ont fait pareil. Un clignement d’œil et Erebor est à son côté, et voilà que Thorin leur fait prendre le large. Les rames s’enfoncent dans l’eau sans un bruit. 

Ils sont complètement seuls. Thorin leur fait faire le tour des pontons de l’école de voile en ramant depuis la poupe. Bilbo jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et par-dessus ses genoux recouverts d’espèce canine et le regarde ramer, regarde son dos solide, le mouvement fluide de ses bras. Ils mettent de la distance entre eux et la côte et une brise s’élève ; elle fait surgir un peu d’écume au sommet de l’eau. Erebor enjambe Bilbo et se dresse à la proue, le nez au vent.

Plus tard, Bilbo ne parviendra jamais à se souvenir de quoi ils ont parlé. Ils étaient dans le bateau pendant une heure, peut-être plus, et dans son esprit l’image est tellement claire, le bois, l’eau, l’homme, le chien, les nuances vives de rouge et de bleu, et les arbres et le ciel et l’eau, mais c’est comme si on avait coupé le son. Les images sont vivaces, l’audio est mystérieusement absent.

Il soupçonne fortement qu’ils n’ont en fait pas dit grand-chose. Aucun d’entre eux ne savait vraiment qui était l’autre. C’est soit ça, soit un rêve qu’il a fabriqué pour combler les trous dans l’histoire. Pour expliquer son inexplicable facilité à être avec Thorin.

Quand ils reviennent vers le rivage, Erebor fait tomber Bilbo dans le lac, qui est froid, mais pas autant qu’il le pensait. Il patauge pendant une minute, complètement sonné, tandis que Thorin rit et lutte avec son chien.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demande-t-il depuis le rocher où il est accroupi. Il lui tend la main. Bilbo la prend et d’un coup le voilà hissé hors de l’eau, soulevé comme s’il ne pesait rien. « Satané clebs. Ce type de journée, ça l’excite. »

« Ca va », balbutie Bilbo une fois de retour sur la terre ferme. « Légèrement congelé. » 

Il y a une couverture dans la voiture et Thorin l’étale sur Bilbo avant de tirer le bateau hors de l’eau et de le ré-amarrer au toit. Erebor a l’air un peu honteux. Vraiment juste un peu. 

Thorin démarre la voiture et allume le chauffage avant de diriger l’air conditionné vers Bilbo. Il ne s’excuse pas, et Bilbo ne le remercie pas. Ils font juste leurs trucs, chacun de leur côté, séparément en quelque sorte. Bilbo se penche pour se rapprocher du tableau de bord et étend les mains contre l’espèce de faible courant d’air chaud qui en sort. Il respire profondément, l’eau du lac se mélange avec l’odeur de poussière et de cigarette qui imprègne la voiture de Thorin, et il tousse.

« C’était bien », dit Thorin en s’arrêtant près du cimetière (Bilbo a récupéré son bon sens et ne veut pas lui donner son adresse. Ce qui est probablement débile, vu qu’il vient de  _monter dans un bateau seul avec lui_ . Il aurait pu lui arriver n’importe quoi.) « Un beau voyage. » 

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas fait ce genre de trucs », répond-il en lui rendant la couverture humide.

« Il y aura une prochaine fois », dit Thorin avant de redémarrer. La tête d’Erebor sort par la vitre arrière. 

Il n’y a pas de prochaine fois. Ce qui aurait dû lui servir d’avertissement.

 

\--- 

 

Au mois de mars, après la rencontre de Bilbo et Azog, mais avant que Thorin l’apprenne, et bien avant que Thorin lui dise finalement pourquoi il lui faut à tout prix éviter de croiser son chemin, ils sont dans le studio et en plein travail, un après midi pluvieux, lorsque d’un coup Bilbo demande : « Tu te souviens de notre accord ? »

Pendant une minute, Thorin ne dit rien, concentré sur son équerre et son compas. « Oui. » Il ne se retourne pas pour faire face à Bilbo. D’une certaine façon, ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de le regarder dans les yeux, ça rend les choses plus faciles pour Bilbo, ça l’aide à se préparer à se qu’il va dire, et il se demande si Thorin le sait et si c’est pour ça qu’il ne se retourne pas, ou si c’est juste parce qu’il est grossier. Parce qu’il faut bien dire que souvent, Thorin est vraiment grossier. 

« Est-ce que je peux, heu. Honorer l’accord ? » « Vas-y. » Je pensais à … » « … à quoi ? » l’encourage Thorin. « A ce que je fais. Ce que je fais ici. » « Tu lis Badiou en mangeant un bagel. » « Ce que je fais ici … d’un point de vue existentiel. » « Oh mon dieu. » grogne Thorin, mais ce n’est pas un « ferme-la ». Bilbo continue.

« Ou plutôt,  _comment_ je fais ce que je suis en train de faire. J’ai l’impression d’être sur pilote automatique. Je me lève, je vais en cours, je mange, je rentre. Je lis, je fais la sieste. Mes jours se ressemblent tous. » Bilbo tripote l’agrafe sur son polycopié (Badiou, Thorin avait raison. Il n’est juste pas vraiment en train de lire.) « C’est comme si tout ça ne se passait pas vraiment. Si ca ne se passait pas, ça ne changerait rien du tout. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il faudrait faire pour que pour toi, ce soit plus réel ? »

« Aucune idée. » 

« Si tu veux encore suggérer quelque chose de débile du genre de te faire du mal … » 

« Non ! Non. Je ne veux pas … C’est juste que j’ai l’impression de ne servir à rien. N’importe qui pourrait faire ce que je suis en train de faire. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Sauf que personne d’autre ne le fait. C’est toi qui le fais. » 

« Tu n’as jamais cette impression ? »

« Mon problème est complètement à l’opposé. » Il fait tourner son compas entre ses doigts. « Personne d’autre ne fait ce que je fais. Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne peux pas trouver de travail. » 

« Je devrais peut-être changer de cursus. » 

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J’ai fait pas mal de recherche en histoire anglo-saxonne, en poésie de guerre et en archéologie. Peut-être que ça me conviendrait mieux. » Ce qu’il ne dit pas, c’est qu’Azog est charmant, et terrifiant, et entraine Bilbo de plus en plus loin. 

« Change, alors. » « Mais ça n’aiderait pas. Je pense. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. »

« Alors ne change pas. »

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple, Thorin. »

« Tout ce que tu peux faire » dit-il en se retournant finalement pour le regarder, « c’est continuer, ou abandonner. Ce sont tes deux seules options. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je devrais abandonner ? »

« Si c’est ce que tu veux. »

« Mais je ne peux pas. J’ai besoin de ma bourse. Et même si je ne suis pas très … heureux de ce que je fais, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire d’autre. »

« Alors tu continues. Ecoute, si tu es en pilote automatique pendant un moment, c’est comme ça. Tu fais ton travail, tu le finis. Peut-être que c’est merdique, et peut-être que tu n’en as rien à faire. Mais tu  _fais_ quelque chose, au moins. Ce qui foutrement mieux que ce que la plupart de mes camarades de promo font. Tu en vois un seul trainer par ici ? Non. Ils s’imaginent qu’ils peuvent se laisser porter par l’argent de papa et maman, par l’héritage familial. Ils ne font que passer le temps, ici. »

« Et moi je fais quoi, à part passer le temps ? »

« Tu attends. C’est pas pareil. A un moment, tu réussiras à avancer. »

« Tu penses ? » « Là tu as juste l’air pathétique. » « Ce n’est vraiment pas ce que je voulais entendre de ta part. » « Je ne suis pas doué pour les conseils sur les crises émotionnelles. Fais avec. »

« Pas envie de faire avec », dit Bilbo, et c’est ça, le vrai problème. Il froisse Badiou et se lève, et traverse le studio jusqu’à la chaine hi-fi. Il a une chanson dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, c’est sûrement une mauvaise idée de la mettre maintenant, trop chargée, une mauvaise fin pour la conversation qu’ils étaient sur le point d’avoir, tellement près d’avoir, mais il la met quand même.

Le problème de la chanson, c’est qu’elle leur va comme un gant. « They measure the room, they know the score », ils mesurent la pièce, ils connaissent la chanson, et qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous les deux, si ce n’est ça ? Les limites sont claires. «  _Come on, come on_  », «  _we were only just beginning_ », viens, allez, on ne faisait que commencer, et nous revoilà au point de départ, ils n’arrêtent pas de tourner en rond. 

> _We have the answer to all your fears._
> 
> _It’s short, it’s simple, it’s crystal clear._
> 
> _It’s roundabout and it’s somewhere here,_
> 
> _lost amongst our winnings._

Le problème de la chanson, c’est qu’il y a tellement de potentiel, tout ça pour échouer à la fin. Elle est pleine d’une résignation plus profonde que Bilbo ne pourrait le dire. Il n’y a pas de train ici, pas dans cette vie. Pour lui, il n’y a rien à attraper, et tout ce qu’il a, c’est cette chambre et cette partition. Il doit faire en sorte que ça marche, mais comment ? La basse est lente et méthodique et il n’y a aucun moyen d’échapper à son rythme. Le refrain le fait presque fondre en larmes. Ce n’est pas qu’il va trouver un moyen inventif de se faire du mal. Il ne veut pas faire de mal, à qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est ne rien avoir à faire. Il veut ne pas être responsable de sa vie. En être déchargé. Ne pas avoir à décider précisément ce qu’il ne veut pas faire.

«  _Lift up your voice_ », dit la chanson. Elève la voix. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait bien dire ? 

Lorsque la chanson finit, le silence qui envahit le studio est si lourd que Bilbo a du mal à respirer. Il lui faut tout son courage pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l’autre et partir. Ils quittent le studio, tous les deux, séparément, découragés. Pendant trois jours, ils ne s’adressent pas la parole.

\---

Lorsque ça se produit, c’est dans le silence. Un samedi soir qui pourrait être comme n’importe quel autre samedi soir, mais ce n’est pas le cas. On est le vingt-sept avril, ils sont tous les deux sur le canapé de Thorin et Erebor est roulé en boule sous le bureau. Bilbo ne sait pas vraiment ce à quoi il se serait attendu, se dit qu’il aurait dû ne s’attendre à rien en particulier, mais il aurait vraiment cru que ça se serait fait sur une musique de fond.

Ou bien un vieux western à l’arrière-plan. Mais la télé est éteinte, le seul bruit vient du frigo et de leur respiration, haletante, avec la bouche. Tout se passe comme dans un rêve, la douceur de la chemise usée de Thorin, la largeur exacte de ses épaules sous les mains de Bilbo, le fait que le canapé est vraiment trop petit pour tout ça. C’est là, ça se remarque, mais ça n’est pas vraiment important. S’il pense à un détail unique trop longtemps, il s’échappe. Disparaît.

Il porte toujours ses chaussettes, et ça devrait être ridicule. Ca ne l’est pas. Elles sont en laine, bordeaux, un peu serrées autour des chevilles, un reste de son enfance auquel il s’est attaché.

Les doigts de Thorin sont rudes et tièdes contre la peau de sa mâchoire, traçant des lignes le long de sa gorge, prenant la mesure de l’architecture de son corps, les poutres, les points de jonction.

« Je ne vais pas me briser », dit Bilbo, et Thorin répond d’une voix rauque : « Tu pourrais. » 

C’est vrai. Il pourrait. Ils n’ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe, ni l’un ni l’autre. Pas vraiment. Pas l’un avec l’autre. Six mois, plus ou moins, et tout ce qu’ils ont réussi à faire c’est apprendre à orbiter l’un autour de l’autre. Se tourner autour, en avant, en arrière, attraction et répulsion ne menant jamais nulle part.

Bon. Là, ils sont quelque part. Bilbo déplace ses hanches et l’un des genoux de Thorin s’insinue entre les siens. Ils sont quelque part, à un endroit où Bilbo ne s’est jamais trouvé auparavant. Il pense que Thorin, lui, s’y est déjà aventuré, à un moment, avec quelqu’un, mais ne veut pas poser la question. Il lui semble juste que c’est le genre de choses qui aurait pu se produire, potentiellement après une longue nuit passée à boire, potentiellement plus d’une fois. Thorin arbore une certaine assurance que Bilbo essaie vraiment d’atteindre et il sait pertinemment qu’il n’y arrive pas.

Bilbo ne porte pas ses lunettes. Le visage de Thorin, ses mains, sont proches de lui, nets. Autour de la taille, ça commence à être trouble. Et en dessous tout n’est qu’un brouillard de lignes floues. Lorsqu’ils pressent leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre, il cligne des yeux. Ferme les paupières.

Il a fallu beaucoup d’efforts pour en arriver ici. Il ne veut pas se retourner et voir que tout ça est parti. Ou, pire, se retourner, et le regarder partir.

Les mains de Thorin descendent, remontent son pull, se placent sur son pantalon. Serré. Il mange trop de dessert ces derniers temps ; c’est la faute de Thorin. Mais est-ce que ce n’est pas sa faute aussi ? S’il est vraiment honnête avec lui-même, est-ce que lui aussi n’est pas responsable de tout ça ? Peut-il vraiment dire que c’est Thorin qui l’a fait évoluer, qui l’a amené aussi loin ?

Est-ce que ce n’est pas plutôt qu’ils se font évoluer mutuellement ? 

Bilbo ne veut pas penser à ça maintenant. Il rouvre les yeux et pense à ceux de Thorin, qui sont si bleus. Un bleu si pâle. « Hey », dit-il.

« Mmmmmoui ? » Le souffle de Thorin est brûlant contre son estomac, ses jambes lourdes contre les siennes, elles les enfoncent dans les coussins du canapé. 

« … rien. » finit Bilbo. Thorin s’écarte, enlève ses mains.

« On n’est pas obligés de … » commence-t-il avant que Bilbo l’interrompe en secouant la tête. 

« Ca va. » 

Thorin fronce les sourcils. Un peu comme « bien », « ça va » est devenu une expression chargée pour tous les deux. Elle ne veut pas dire ce qu’on croit qu’elle veut dire.

« C’est vraiment bien », clarifie Bilbo. Mais il n’arrive pas à regarder Thorin dans les yeux lorsqu’il le dit. Au lieu de ça, il détourne la tête en rougissant et examine les fibres du coussin.

« Je sais. » dit Thorin, et il se rapproche de nouveau. 

Ils ne peuvent donc toujours pas formuler leurs pensées avec des mots. Est-ce vraiment important, alors que chacun finit les phrases de l’autre ?

Peut-être que ça devrait l’être, se dit Bilbo. Ou peut-être qu’il pense trop. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduit par Don.
> 
> (From stickman: As of 14 December 2015, this is the last I've heard in a while from Don, whom I presume is busy with school. I know I am, and such is the graduate student life. I've added all the chapters, from 7-11, that have been translated so far, to my knowledge. Thanks for reading, and thanks again to Don for translating. I hope to have more chapters to post for you, at some point in the future.)


End file.
